The Biggest Mistake
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: Senior year of highschool for the kids. What should be their best time turns out to be a big mistake. After Gosalyn dumps Honker months earlier and starts dating somebody else. Honker will stop at nothing to get her back. But at what cost will he do it?
1. Chapter 1

The big Mistake

Chapter 1:

The scene is a late rainy night in St. Canard it's been a long and busy past couple of days. Gosalyn 17 and Honker 18 are in a hotel room together. Honker is holding her tight in bed and kissed her and passed out. Gosalyn looked depressed as she looked at the ring on her finger.

She got up from the bed and headed over to the window and looked out.

A lot of thoughts have raced through her head. Of her dad kicking her out of the house, breaking a guys heart that she really cared about to be married to Honker. She never saw her dad so disappointed and hurt before.

'Boy did I get into a big mess. I didn't want any of this to happen. But what was I supposed to do. Honker's been my best friend since we was kids. And if I could do anything to help him. I would do it in a flash. But at what cost? My dad hates me, told me to never come back. I broke Casey's heart. I was starting to fall in love with him. To get married with Honker?! What was I thinking?' She thought to her self.

Gosalyn's voice came out as she went back to bed and laid down.

"Alright you're probably wondering what is going on here. No I'm not pregnant. Thank goodness for that. I did get married with Honker, got kicked out of my house and now I'm broke and alone. I should tell you from the start. It all started at the beginning of the senior year of high school. I decided that it was best for me and Honker to just be friends. Yeah it broke his heart. We had been dating all through high school. And I wanted to just be friends so we could still have good feelings between us and not have the whole heart breaking scene at the end of the school year. He didn't take it too well. Weeks before spring break he couldn't handle it." Gosalyn said.

Flash back to 3 months ago..

Its weeks before spring break and Gosalyn is walking in the hall way of school.

"Man, only two more weeks before spring break!!" She exclaimed.

She arrived at her locker and Honker spotted her, he still wants her back and will do anything to get her back. And I mean anything!

"Hey Gos."

She turned and smiled at him. "Oh hey Honk! Can you believe that it's almost spring break?"

"I know. Got any plans?"

"Oh yeah. The girls plus Tank and I are going to the beach remember?"

"Yeah. I remember. I can't believe that Tank and Misty are still together?"

"Tell me about it. I never thought that my best friend would go out with you're brother. Are you sure that you don't want to come too?"

"Nah, I don't.."

Just then a close friend of Gosalyn's Casey came walking up to her. They have been getting close lately. Which is totally getting to Honker.

"Hey Gos, guess what?" Casey asked.

"What Cas?"

"I just found out that my family and I are going to go to the beach too!"

"No way! Maybe we'll see each other."

"Maybe." Casey said.

Honker was feeling like the left man out. And just looked at the ground.

"Ahem." Honker said.

They looked back at him. "Oh hey Honk. You going to the beach too?" Casey asked.

"Nah, he has something else to do." Gosalyn replied.

"Oh, that's too bad. So Gos, are we still on for tonight?"

"Yup."

"Cool. See you later."

Gosalyn waved and smiled at him.

Honker glared at him and back at her.

"What?" Gosalyn asked.

"So you and Casey going out huh?" Honker asked.

"It's not a date. More like a double date with Tank and Misty. And why does it matter to you who I date?"

"It always matters. I'm not the one who decided it was over. I will always love Gos. You know that."

"Honk, we've been over this a hundred times! I wanted us to remain friends that why we can just get along this year. It's been 8 months you need to let it go."

She closed her locker and walked away, Honker shook his head and sighed. He didn't agree with her reasons why she called it off and now she's going to go out with Casey? He didn't like it one bit.

At the gym they're having a career day and everybody is there.

An army sergeant walked up to them. "Are you kids interested in joining the army?"

They paused and looked at each other and laughed. "Thanks but no thanks." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, nothing personal but it's just not our style." Casey said.

"You couldn't handle me." Misty said as she made fire appear from her fingers.

They walked away and he stopped Honker. "How about you solider?"

"Who me? I'm not army strong."

"But we can make you strong. And it also helps with the ladies."

"It does?" Honker asked.

"Oh yeah. The girls will be putty in you're hands when they see you in the uniform."

Honker paused and day dreamed about Gosalyn all over him.

"Oh Honk, I don't know why I ever dumped you. I love you!" She said kissing him.

He shook the thoughts out of his head got looked at her talking to Casey.

"Sorry, but I think it's a lose cause."

Dave the army sergeant took out his card and handed it to him.

"Here, take my card incase you chance you're mind."

Honker grabs the card looks it over and shoves it in his pocket and takes off with the others.

"What was that all about Honk?" Gosalyn asked.

"Uh… nothing." Honker replied.

Gosalyn could tell that something was up with Honker. I mean heck they have been friends since they was 9 years old. And it's not like Honker to keep stuff from her. But she just shrugged it off and walked along with Casey.

Later that night Gosalyn and the girls are at the Mallard home getting ready for the double date.

"So are you excited about tonight?" Gosalyn asked.

"Ha! Tank is such a dead beat I don't know why he wants to go. I guess all of his other girls are busy for tonight." Misty said.

Tank has a history of cheating on Misty, she knows about it too. They're not dating but they're dating. It's a long complicated relationship. Like Morgana and Drake's relationship. They fight all the time.

"I don't know why you're still with him Misty. You can do so much better then Tank Muddlefoot." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, I know. But we're just having fun. No strings attached, we can date who ever we want. It's the way everything should be. No commitment."

"Then why do you get so upset when you see him with an other girl."

"Because they're a bunch of blonde bimbo's."

"I think it's so weird that Tank is going out with you guys and not Honker." Rosie said.

Gosalyn paused and looked down.

"Well Rosie, you can call him up and ask him to be you're date." Misty teased.

Rosie looked over at Gosalyn. "Gos?"

"Personally, I think it will be a little strange if you invite my ex boyfriend along. That would hurt Honk. I'm trying to be the nice person about it. But if you want to ask him out. Then go for it."

Rosie thought about it and shook her head. "No, I don't want any bad energy around us."

At the Muddle foots house..

Honker is in the living room doing his home work when Tank walked in and threw a tennis ball at his head. Tank is 20 years old, a real player.

"Ouch!" Honker cried.

Tank laughed and threw it at him again.

"Tank! Knock it off! I'm trying to do my home work here."

"Home work on a Friday night? Man, you really don't have a life do you? Betcha it hurts that Gosalyn is dating Casey. Which means she's totally over you. Isn't it funny that they thought that you two would last and my relationship with Misty wouldn't. And look what happened. You and Gosalyn are finished and I'm still with Misty."

"Big difference their Tank. Me and Gosalyn had a true relationship. While you and Misty have uh.. what do you call it? Playing the field? But you two always seem to end up together."

"True, but I'm still with her. And you're here alone doing home work." Tank teased/

Binki walked in with Tank's shirt all ironed.

"I ironed you're shirt dear."

"Thanks ma." Tank said grabbing the shirt from her.

"I am so glad that you and Misty are dating again. She seems like a nice girl."

"What ever. I'm bored tonight. Nothing better to do." Tank said.

He grabs the ball and hit Honker's head with it again.

"Bye loser. I have to get ready for my date."

Tank walked to the stairs and up to his room.

"Honker, why don't you go along with you're brother."

"Because mom, it's a double date with Gosalyn and her date Casey. It would be too weird."

"You sure? I heard that her friend Rosie doesn't have a date."

"No! She's Gosalyn's best friend!"

"You sure?"

"I'm going to finish my home work up in my room."

Honker grunted and picked up the books and headed up to his room.

30 minutes later..

Honker is up in his room looking out the window as he watched everybody get in Tank's car and drive off.

'I can't just sit here.' He thought to himself.

He closed his books and grabbed his car keys and ran out of the room.

In the car Tank and Misty are fighting as usual about the radio.

"Woman! Will you stop playing with my radio!" Tank exclaimed.

Misty paused and used her magic to play with the radio again.

"What? You know that I don't like to listen to you're crap!"

"It's my car! My radio! My choice!"

They started to mess with it again and finally it blew up!

"Oh, way to go Misty! You broke it!" Tank exclaimed.

"Me?! I'm not the one who plays that crap. If anything you should be thanking me for putting it out of its misery."

As they fought with each other Gosalyn and Casey are just sitting there watching them fight.

"Man, they fight like cats and dogs." Casey whispered.

"I know." Gosalyn whispered back.

Misty looked back at the laughing twosome. "What are you two laughing about?"

"We're laughing at you two." Gosalyn said.

"What about me?" Tank asked.

"There laughing at how wrong you are and how right I am." Misty replied.

"I think they're laughing at you Miss delusional." Tank said.

"Me delusional? I'm not the one who thinks that Miss St. Canard has a thing for me."

"She does. She winked at me."

"Uh huh sure she did Tank." Misty said.

Casey smiled at Gosalyn and winked at her. "You look great Gos."

She blushed and looked down with a smile. "Thanks."

Honker is driving a few cars behind them., He couldn't stand that Gosalyn is dating some other person. He's meeting Rosie up there so he can be apart of this.

They pulled into parking lot and got out. They're eyes widen as they saw Rosie standing there.

"Rosie? What are you doing here?" Gosalyn asked.

"I'm here with Honker." Rosie said.

That took Gosalyn off by guard. "Oh, really?" She replied.

Tank laughed at that. "Figures that he would do something like this."

Misty elbowed him in the side. "Ouch! Woman, what was that for?"

"Watch it!" Misty said.

Honker soon pulled up next to Tank's car and ran to them.

"Hey Honk. I didn't know that you was coming." Gosalyn said.

"Well I heard that Rosie didn't have a date either. So I just thought why not. Is that okay?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, sure. The more the better."

"Then let's go." Honker said.

They all walked inside and got into line for the tickets. Tank and Misty was up first, he looked at Misty and smiled.

"Let me guess, you don't have any money." Misty said.

"Must been in my other wallet."

"Fine, what ever. I'll put it in you're tap." Misty said.

She grabbed some money out of her bat shaped purse and walked up.

"One adult and dead beat for the scary movie."

The lady chuckled as she handed the tickets to them.

"Thanks babe." Tank said with a smile.

Misty rolled her eyes at that. "I told you never to call me that."

They stepped out of the way and Gosalyn and Casey are next.

"Two for the scary movie please." Casey said handing her the money.

They got their tickets and stepped aside Honker watched as Casey put his hands across her back as they stepped aside and stepped up to the counter.

"Two for the scary movie." Honker said.

They got their tickets and headed inside.

Inside the theater they're all sitting down Honker could only watch as Casey was talking to Gosalyn as the movie started.

When the lights went out and the movie began when ever Casey would make a move on Gosalyn Honker would interrupt them.

"Psst Gos, can I have some of you're pop corn?" He asked.

Gosalyn just handed him her box and went back to Casey and giggled.

Rosie was in between her and Honker and didn't feel right being there.

"Honk, you know I have pop corn that you could have." Rosie said.

Honker ignored her and kept bugging Gosalyn and Casey during the movie.

The final straw was when he spotted Casey and Gosalyn holding hands, he just got up and walked out of the theater.

Tank spotted him and chuckled to himself.

'He's not getting away that easy.' He thought to himself.

He also got up and headed out Misty watched as he walked away and rolled her eyes.

'Great, he ditched me! Well for his sake I hope he's putting on more mouth wash' She thought to her self as she took a sip of her pop.

Rosie feeling like the third wheel didn't want to stay here any more.

"Guys, I'm so sorry. But I'm going to head out." She said.

Misty and Gosalyn looked at her surprised and knew that she was hurt. "You don't have to Rose." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, stay." Misty said.

"Nah, I feel like the third wheel here. Since Honker took off like that."

"Oh okay, we're not going to make you stay. If you don't want to." Misty said.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow."

Rosie got up and walked out as well.

Misty watched as she walked out and just got a bad feeling about something.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to check things out." Misty replied.

She also got up and headed out and Casey and Gosalyn look at each other and smiled.

"Just the two of us."

Honker is about to walk out when Tank stopped him.

"Hey dork."

Honker stopped and turned to him. "Tank, please just let me go."

"Are you kidding? You just ditched you're date. You think that I'm actually going to let it go? Yeah right."

"I didn't.."

"This is so pathtic Honk. When ever I ditch my date I try not to let anybody see me do it. But you let everybody see it. What a dork!"

Misty comes walking out of the batch room and sees the two some talking and moaned.

"I should of known that Tank was behind this. Why else would he ask me out tonight." She said.

As they are talking they got zapped against the wall by Misty.

"Ahh!" They exclaimed.

Misty came flying towards them with glowing red eyes.

"I should of known!" Misty exclaimed.

"Misty.. I.." Tank said.

"SAVE IT TANK! I knew that they're had to be a reason why you asked me out tonight. And Honker you used her best friend to try to make her jealous!"

"It didn't work."

"Yeah, I wonder why! You just ignored her to try to get to Gosalyn."

Tank laughed at this and she turned her attention back to him.

"What are you laughing about? You probably set this whole thing up!" Misty exclaimed.

"Oh no. Don't go blaming this on me. This was all his idea." Tank said.

"Why would I believe anything that you say? Everything that comes out of you're mouth is a lie! Honker, you know better then this!"

"Misty, I.." Honker said.

Misty sighed. "I don't have time for this. I'm going back to the theater."

"Good idea Mist." Tank said.

Misty pulled away from him. "I need a 10 foot radius from you Tank."

She stumped away and Tank glared at Honker.

"Gee thanks dweeb! You got me into trouble!"

"Sorry."

Tank slapped Honker across the head as he walked away.

Honker sighed and headed out of the door.

Misty walked back to her seat angry.

"Mist, are you okay?" Gosalyn asked.

"Oh yeah, just peachy." Misty said.

Tank walked inside and sat down next to her. Who instantly put on a force field around herself.

"What ever." Tank said grabbing his pop corn and eating it.

The movie is over with and they're driving home.

Misty and Tank are at it again.

"I can't believe that you would pull a stunt like that!" She said.

Tank ignored her and saw a cute girl walking on the side walk, he rolled down his window and whistled.

"Hey babe!"

Misty eye's glowed red and she zapped the window up and it caught him in the mouth.

He pulled out and glared at Misty. "What is you're problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"You're a total psycho!"

In the back seats Gosalyn is just sitting there wishing she was some where else.

Casey nudged her and smiled. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That I need new friends?"

"Well that too. But I was thinking about us ditching you're friends."

Gosalyn paused and grinned and nodded her head.

"Tank, you know. My home isn't too far away. Casey and I can get walk home."

"WHAT?!" Misty exclaimed.

"It's no biggie." Casey said.

Tank shrugged. "It's you're life."

He pulled up to the curb and Gosalyn and Casey got out and closed the door behind them.

Tank drove off and Misty glared at him.

"What now?" Tank asked.

"You scared my friends away! What's wrong with you?" Misty said.

"Me? I think that you're the one who that scared them away."

They fought some more.

20 minutes later..

Gosalyn and Casey arrive at her house and looked at each other.

"I'm so sorry about Misty and Tank Casey."

"It's okay, I had fun."

"Me too." Gosalyn replied.

They were about to kiss when the porch lights came on.

"Gos, it's time to come in." Drake said from inside.

Gosalyn moaned and sighed.

"Oh alright dad. I better head in."

"Okay, see you Monday."

"Bye."

He kissed her on the cheek and headed out, she smiled at waved at him.

"Gosalyn!" Drake exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." She said.

She walked inside and Honker watched from his window. Grabbed the card from his pocket and his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hi Cornel, this is Honker Muddlefoot. I would like to have more information." Honker said.

To Be Continued..

Previews for the next chapter..

Drake is talking to Gosalyn. "So you like Casey huh?"

"Yeah, I like him a lot. I want to see where it goes with him."

Honker is at Gosalyn's house and sighs. "I'm thinking about joining the army."

Gosalyn just has a stature look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previous on Big Mistake..

"Honker you have to get over it! I just want to be friends this year". Gosalyn said.

"Im not the one who ended it!" Honker exclaimed.

Tank is teasing Honker. "Man, you really need to get a life."

"How about it solider? Interested in joining the army?"

Honker sees Gosalyn and Casey outside his window and picks up his cell phone.

"I would like more information."

****************

Its the next day and Gosalyn walks down the stairs with a grin on her face. She had a great time with Casey last time. And cant wait to see him again.

Drake who is sitting on the couch reading his paper and instantly noticed her gin.

"So you and Casey huh?"

"Dad, calm down. It was just one date. Too early to start thinking about long term. Im just having fun with him."

Drake raised an eye brow at that he knew better then that.

"Okay, I like him a lot. But Im not in love with him."

"You better not. This year you really need to focus on youre grades and not on having fun."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah, yeah I know dad. Im heading out for soccer practice. Ill be back later."

She grabs her sports bag and purse and headed out of the house.

Drake watched as she walked out and went back to his paper.

Outside Gosalyn tossed her bags in the back of the car when Honker walked up to her.

"Gos, I.." Honker said.

Gosalyn paused and looked at him, she still is very mad at him. The way he just ditched Rosie last night. Was just really rude.

"What Honk?" She asked.

"Im really sorry about last night."

She raised an eye brow at him.

"Why are you saying it to me? You should be saying it to Rosie? I cant believe that you would do something like that!"

"I know. I wanted to tell you first."

"Im running late for soccer practice. So I gotta go."

"Oh okay. Can we talk later then?"

"Sure I guess. You know where to find me."

She hopped in her car and drove off. Honker just stood there and watched as she drove off, and sighed and walked away.

At Morganas house the door bell rang and Morgana answered it and there was Tank.

"Oh hi Tank."

"Hi Morgana, is Misty home?"

Misty walked by the door and saw Tank standing there she grunted and rolled her eyes.

"I dont want to see him. Send him away."

Tank walked past Morgana and up to Misty.

"Oh come on doll. Who can resist my smile?" Tank said with a sly smile.

Misty shivered and zapped him out of the house.

"I can! And stay out loser!"

She then slammed the door behind him and wiped her hands off.

"That takes care of that problem."

"Misty you really need to work on youre anger dear." Morgana said.

"Nah, its what makes me me. I mean after all I am just a younger version of you Auntie."

"Yes, Im aware of that."

Misty headed up to her room and Morgana sighed.

"She has a lot to learn."

At Soccer practice Gosalyn and her friend Liberty are talking.

"So how did youre date with Casey go last night?"

"Besides dealing with Tank and Misty fighting and Honker walked out on Rosie. We had a blast."

"What? Honker walked out on Rosie? When did they start dating?"

"Yes he did and he just used her to try to make me jealous. And when that didnt work. He just took off on her."

"That doesnt sound like Honker."

"I know. I dont have any idea whats going on inside his head lately."

She kicked the soccer ball into the net.

Honker is looking at papers about the army when Tank came walking in from getting kicked out of Mistys.

"Total psycho. Who does she think she is?!" He mumbled to himself.

Honker looked up from the papers.

"Misty kicked you out again?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you! She still thinks that I was apart of that whole..." He paused.

He saw the papers on a deck and grabbed them from Honkers hands.

"Whats this? The army?! You got to be kidding?!"

Honker took it back from him.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Are you really thinking about joining it?"

"Havent decided yet. It all depends on Gosalyn."

"Whoa! Youre telling me that youre leaving it up to Gosalyn? And you think that she will dump Casey to go back out with you?!" He laughed.

"Its just a thought Tank. I cant stand the thought of Gosalyn dating somebody else."

"And when it all blows up in youre face. Ill be right there to tell say I TOLD YOU SO!" Tank laughed as he walked away.

Honker just stared at the papers and groaned.

Later on Gosalyn pulled into the drive way right behind Drakes car, and grabbed her bags from the back.

Honker was waiting for her and opened the door to her.

"Hey, mind if we talk?"

Gosalyn got out of the car and looked at him.

"Uh.. yeah sure. Just let me take a shower and Ill meet you back out here in 10 minutes."

"Okay, Ill just wait out here for you."

She closed her car door and handed inside while Honker just stayed there.

Gosalyn walked inside and dropped her gym bag on the floor.

"Dad! Im home! Im going to take a shower first and then going out with a walk with Honker."

Drake came walking in and raised an eye brow.

"Oh really?"

"Dad, give it a rest. Were just friends or were trying to be friends."

She walked up the stairs and Launch Pad came walking in.

"Why is Honker standing outside."

"Oh, hes waiting for Gosalyn so they can go out for a walk." Drake said.

"Oh, you mean?"

"No, no. Theyre not getting back together. She doesnt need a boyfriend right now. She needs to think about school and nothing else this year."

Minutes later Gosalyn comes down all fresh and cleaned.

"Ill be back later dad. "She said.

She walked out the door and Drake walked to the window and watched them walk away.

As they walked along, it was a long quite walk. Nobody was talking which was really weird. Since theyve known each other for years.

"Gos, Im truly sorry about last night."

Gosalyn sighed.

"You already told me that! Have you said that to Rosie yet?"

"No, I dont know her phone number."

"WHAT?! HONKER MUDDLE FOOT! Dont lie! I know you have her number. So thats not the problem."

"So Ive had a lot on my mind lately."

"Yeah, like what?"

"You and Casey."

"Honk, you didnt just bring me out here to talk about that did you?"

"No, I dont know how to say this so Im going to say it. Im thinking about joining the army."

Gosalyn paused at that and just started laughing.

"Oh man, Honk you really had me there. You joining the army thats rich. Now tell me what you really want."

"Thats it. I think Im going to join the army. I want to know youre reaction is."

Gosalyn thought that he was lying about it and narrowed her green eyes at him.

"What ever Honk. I have more important things to do in my life."

She turned and marched off and Honker was hurt that she did that.

She arrived back at her house and Drake was waiting for her.

"So what did Honker want?"

"Oh, hes thinking about joining the army."

"Do you believe him?"

"Heck no! I know him better then that. Plus he said that he wanted to see my reaction was first. So I know that its not true."

"If you say so. Do you want anything for lunch?"

"Dont bother dad. Me and the girls are going out to Pizza King."

"Thats nice."

"Yeah, were going to cheer up Rosie."

"Still upset over last night?"

"Yeah, Honker is just full of surprises lately."

"What if hes telling the truth Gos?"

"Dont want to think about it dad. I gotta go."

She grabs her keys and messenger bag and headed out of the house..

The girls are sitting down at a booth in Pizza King.

"So then Honker just spat out that hes thinking about joining the army."

"Honker?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. Like I believe that."

"You really dont believe him?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn sighed and looked down at her soda.

"A part of me doesnt but the other part does. Its not like him to lie to me. About something like that. But then again hes never talked about it. So why now?"

Misty spotted Tank and some blonde bimbo walking in and she narrowed her green eyes at them.

"Well theres an interesting date. What could they possibly have to talk about?" Misty said.

Gosalyn and Rosie just raised an eye brow at her.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Nothing." Gosalyn said rolling her eyes.

Tank and his date walked up to them,

"Sadie, this is my neighbor Gosalyn."

"Oh, you mean the on who broke youre brothers heart?"

"Yup, right before he joined the army too.

Gosalyn spat out her soda all over the place."

"Ewww." They replied.

"Sorry, what did you say? He decided to join?" She asked.

"Not yet. Hes meeting with somebody right now. Before he makes his final choice."

Gosalyn freaked out when she heard that and grabs her bag.

"RIGHT NOW?! I gotta go." She said.

She stood up and took off running out of the restaurant.

"And thats the psycho spawn that I told you about." Tank said pointing to Misty.

Sadie looked over and shook her head.

"I dont see a horn or a pointy tail on her." Sadie said

Micty chuckled at that and rolled her eyes.

"Thats so funny Tank. I was just thinking that I dont see a brain on her. So way to go Tank! You found a mindless bimbo. Who will worship every thing that you do."

"Oh just admit it Mist. Youre still crazy over me." Tank whispered at her.

"Only if you admit that youre crazy. "She said taking a sip of her pop.

Gosalyn is running back home when she bumped into Casey.

"Hey! Gosalyn, just the girl that Im looking for."

"Oh, hey Cas. Ill have to talk to you later."

"Wait! I really want to talk to you."

Gosalyn paused and looked at him. She was really in a hurry.

"Can it wait? Im kind of in a hurry."

"No it cant. I cant stop thinking about you since last night. And I think that Im fallen in love with you."

Gosalyn stopped in her tracks and looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I know that we just had one date last night. And weve been friends since the begging of senior year. I really love you."

Gosalyn smiled and blushed when he said that.

"I feel the same way Casey." She said.

He pulled her close and they had their first kiss and it was like fire works went off. They smiled and looked at each other.

"Wow! Thats all I can say is wow!" Gosalyn smiled.

Casey chuckled at that.

"You want me to walk you home?"

"I'd like that a lot."

They walked away hand in hand.

Minutes later..

They arrived at her house and kissed each other good bye.

"Ill call you tomorrow. "Casey said.

"Okay, see ya."

She waved to him and as he walked away she spotted the cornel walking out of Honkers house and was hit with reality once again.

"Ill keep in touch. "He said.

Honker waved to him and saw Gosalyn standing behind the door.

"Hi." He said.

"So youre really going to go huh?"

"I havent decided yet. Want to come in?"

"Sure." Gosalyn replied.

She walked in and Honker closed the door behind her.

Binki and Herb came walking in and smiled at her.

"Oh hey Gos, havent seen you in awhile." Herb said.

"Yeah, Ive been busy lately."

"Isnt it great what Honker is thinking about doing?" Binki asked.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I guess." She replied.

Honker grabbed her hand.

"Come on Gos. Lets talk up in my room."

"Okay, nice seeing you two again."

They walked away and Herb and Binki smile proudly at them.

"Aww, arent they cute. I think that theyre going to get back together."

"What makes you say that?"

"A mother just knows dear." Binki said.

Up in his room Gosalyn hasnt been up there since they broke up.

"Wow, I forget what youre room looked like. Its been so long."

"Whys that? Oh yeah, you broke up with him in here. I think about it every day."

Gosalyn looked at a picture of the two of them as kids and sighed.

"Is that why youre joining the army to forget about me or try to win me back?" She asked.

Honker couldnt believe that she figured that out that much already.

But couldnt tell her that.

"What? No! The world doesnt evolve around you Gos. Maybe I want to do it."

"But since when Honk? You NEVER EVER talked about it before. And right when I started seeing Casey you spit out that youre joining the army! Its kind of a coincidence dont you think?"

"Im honest Gos. Im really thinking about joining it."

She studied him for a minute and broke down crying.

"Gos, whats wrong?" Honker asked.

"I dont want you to go Honk." She cried.

"You mean you still like me?" Honker asked.

"What?! Of course I do Honk. Youve been my best friend since grade school. You know every thing about me. I cant see my life with out you. Please dont go."

"I know how we can make this work."

"Really?"

"Yup, marry me."

She just looked up at him shocked and confused.

To Be Continued..

Previews for the next chapter..

"Gos, if Honker is going to join the army. Hell need you more then anything." Drake said.

"Youre breaking up with me?!" Casey said.

Morgana and Misty are sitting on the couch talking.

"Why would Gosalyn want to know about a marriage licensee?"

They both paused and looked at each other shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Previous on Big Mistake

"Im thinking about joining the army."

"Im falling in love with you Gosalyn." Casey said.

"You mean hes telling the truth?!"

"I dont want you to go Honk." Gosalyn cried.

"Then marry me."

*********************************

Gosalyn snaps out of her trance and looks at him confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Marry me Gosalyn. I love you and I know that you love me too."

"Honk slow down! Are you serious? Were not even together anymore."

"We can change that."

"Where will we live? My dad will kill you and then me! If we get married!"

"Gosalyn, please think about it. If I do join the army then theres a good chance that Ill be headed to war."

"Honk, please dont say that. I dont want to even think about it."

"But what if I do Gos? I want to get married to you. That way if something bad happens to me. That Ill die with no regrets."

Gosalyn sat up and shook her head.

"Honk, Im sorry but I cant do this."

"Its because of Casey isnt it?"

"What?! No! Casey has nothing to do with this stupid idea of getting married. We are only 17 years old Honker! I cant get married I have so much I want to do before I tie the knot with anybody."

"But Gosalyn, I might not have all that time."

"Im sorry. I gotta go."

"Just think about it please?"

Gosalyn walked out of the room and Honker sighed.

Drake is sitting on the couch reading the paper when Gosalyn comes in.

"Im home."

"Well its about time Gos. I just got a call about that S.H.U.S.H. head quarters in New York. There was an opening."

"What no way!"

"Yeah, so you might get an interview with them ."He trailed off.

He then noticed her behavior.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, Im fine. Just got a lot on my mind."

She walked up to her room and Drake couldnt figure it out.

Shes in her room laying on her bed tossing a ball in the air.

"See I cant marry him. I might be going to New York this summer. This is not like Honker at all." She said.

Drake came walking in her room and sat down next to her.

"Hey Gos. You okay?"

"Yeah, Im fine. Dont you have some crime fighting to do?"

"Im sure that some where I do. But right now Im more worried about you."

"Me? Why are you worried about me?"

"Well you just found out about that you might get an interview in New York and you dont look so happy about it."

"Oh I am. I am so excited about it."

"Then what is it?"

"Honker..."

"Dont let him ruin youre happiness Gos. If hes going to join the army hes going to join the army. Nothing you can do about it. Right now you need to focus on your self."

"But Im his best friend dad. Shouldnt I at least try to help him out."

"Yes you can help him. But not when it ruins youre life."

"Gee dad thanks. Really cleared that up for me. Its going to ruin my life is he goes off and gets killed. Ill be filled with guilt if I could have stopped it."

"You think too much about it. Just go to sleep and think about it."

Gosalyn sighed as he kissed her head and walked out.

"Im even more confused then at first. Do I drop everything that Im working for to help a friend? Or do I Aurgh! I am so confused." She said.

She felt her heart split in two plus Honker is making her feel guilty about it.

She laid back and closed her eyes and took a deep breath and dozed off.

-Dream-

Honker is at war with bullets flying past him.

"Do you have any regrets Honker?" His army buddy asked.

"Only one that I didnt get to marry Gosalyn."

A bullet flew at him and hit him in the heart.

"I love you Gosalyn." He said as he died.

Gosalyn wakes up screaming falling out of her bed.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed.

She sat up and tried to catch her breath.

"No, I wouldnt let that happen. Hes not joining the army. I know he isnt. So why am I freaking out about it? But what if he is? Then what?" She asked.

A picture then fell of her and Honker fell next to her.

"Uh?" She asked.

She picked it up and looked at it. She had made up her mind and knows what she has to do.

"I have to do it! Ill never forgive myself if something happens to him. Its at least I can do. No matter what cost it takes."

She put the picture pack on the shelf and got back on the bed.

The next morning..

Gosalyn is holding her cell phone in her hands trying to dial Caseys number.

"I have to do this." She said.

She dialed the number.

"Hey Cas. Um.. can we meet? I need to talk to you. Its really important. Okay Ill see you there."

She hung up the phone and felt her heart break.

Honker is also on the phone talking the cornel.

"Im sorry that I wasted youre time sir. But I dont think its going to happen Yeah, Im sure. No I wouldnt chance my mind."

He hung up the phone when the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" He asked.

He answered it and saw Gosalyn standing there.

"Gosalyn?"

"Ive done a lot of thinking."

"Me too." Honker replied.

"You have?"

"Yeah, but you came here. So you go first."

"Alright, thanks. Ill better spit it out before I change my mind. I dont want you to go. But if you do decide to go. I want to be with you."

"What are you saying?"

"Im saying that my answer is yes. I will marry you."

Honker jumped out for joy about it. His wish has come true!

"You will?! Thats amazing!"

Gosalyn shrugged.

"Its at least I can do."

"Youre the greatest!" He said hugging her.

"Yeah, you better say that. Cause you know what Im giving up dont you?"

"Casey?"

"That and possibly a chance to work at S.H.U.S.H. head quarters in New York for the summer. Plus my dad is going to kill me when he finds out. Now I have to go break Casey heart."

She walked out and Honker was starting to feel the guilt about not telling her that hes not joining. But hes getting her back what more could he ask for.

Now all he has to do is keep up with the lie.

Gosalyn and Casey are at Pizza King sitting down. This is the second hardest thing that she has ever had to do. The first was breaking up with Honker. And now this. She didnt want to do it. But she has to.

"What did you want Gos? That you couldnt tell me over the phone?" Casey asked.

Gosalyn sighed and looked at him.

"Casey this is really hard for me to do."

"Tell me what?"

"Im getting back together with Honker."

Caseys jaw dropped to the ground and sat there in disbelieves,.

"What? When did this happen?"

"Last night."

"Last night? After I told you that I loved you. You went back to youre ex!"

"It didnt happen like that Casey."

"THEN HOW?! You played me!"

"What? No, I never played you!"

"Like I believe that! Well I hope the two of you have a great life!!!"

Casey stood up and stormed out bumping into Misty.

"What was that all about?"

"I broke up with him." Gosalyn replied.

"What?!" Misty exclaimed.

"It just didnt work out. I gotta go." She said.

Gosalyn got up and as she walked away she bumped into Misty.

Misty got a vision of Gosalyn and Honker at court.

She just shook the thoughts out of her head and shrugged it off.

"I better keep an eye on her." Misty said.

Honker is in the living room on the computer looking for judges to marry him and Gosalyn. He has to do it now before she changes her mind.

There was a rapid knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Honker asked.

He got up from the couch to answer it and saw Casey standing there.

"Casey?"

"You dont fool me! Not at all! I know what youre up to and its not going to work!"

"Excuse me?"

"Im watching youre every move punk! And once I find out what youre doing and tell Gosalyn. Youre going to wish that you was never born!"

He turned and stumped out walking past Gosalyn, Gosalyn felt even worse now. And was really having second thoughts about it.

'Did I make a big mistake?' She thought to herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and walked up to Honker.

"What was that all about Honker?"

"Nothing. Come on in Gosalyn. We need to talk."

"Yeah, we really do." She replied.

Honker grabbed her hand and they walked inside, Honker closed the door.

"I found a judge that will marry us." Honker said excited.

"Oh, you did?" Gosalyn asked confused.

"Yeah, but we have to go and do it now. Its only 10 minutes away. And before anybody can stop us."

"Youre really serious about this arent you?"

"Of course! Were finally back together. And with me heading to the army.."

"Since you bought that up again. Im going to ask you one last time before I go and ruin every thing in my life for this. Are you absolutely sure that youre joining the army and you want to go through this. Also that this is not a joke on youre part."

Honker gulped and took a deep breath.

"Im sure Gosalyn. I would never ever lie to you."

Gosalyn studied him again and sighed.

"All right, I believe you. Im going to tell my dad that Im going to the movies with the girls. Ill meet back here in 10 minutes."

Honker grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"Youre the greatest!"

"You keep saying that Honk. Im giving up an internship at S.H.U.S.H. So you better not be lying to me."

She walked out of the house and Honker felt the guilt riding up on him again.

Gosalyn opens the door to the house and peeks in, quickly grabs her stuff.

"Dad, me and the girls are going to the movies."

Drake walks in from the kitchen and hugs her tight.

"I am so proud of you!"

"Why?"

"Youre on the top list of the internship. said that hell make up his mind by the end of the week."

"The end of the week? Wow thats fast."

"I know, so why dont the two of us. Go out and celebrate tonight."

"Sorry dad, but I already made plans with the girls."

"Cant you just cancel them just this once. Youre going to go to collage and soon get married and have kids of your own. All Im just asking is just one night Gos."

Gosalyn paused and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry."

She grabs her bags and heads out of the house, she closed the door and has tears running down her face. Her dad is going to kill her once he finds out.

Her cell phone rang and it was Honker getting worried.

"Where are you?! Did you change youre mind?!" He asked.

"Im coming and NO. Ill be right there. I just had to talk to my dad."

She hung up the phone and thought that he was acting really weird.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and looked back in the window and saw Drake reading the paper.

"Dad, Im so sorry." She said.

Honker pulls up next to her and she gets in the car, drove off.

"So can you believe it that were going to do it."

Gosalyn chuckled and looked out the window.

"Yeah I know."

Back at the Muddle foots house..

Tank and Misty came walking in fighting as usual.

"Misty, will you just drop it!"

"Why? If it was just a date with who ever that was last night. Why dont you want to talk about it?"

"Why do you care so much about it? Were not dating."

"True, how would you like it if I showed up with another guy?"

"I would be thrilled. Somebody to take youre crazy butt away from me."

"Oh is that a bet?"

"Yeah it is."

Misty then looked and saw Honkers laptop is still up and sat down next to it and looked at it.

"Oh my gosh! Youre looking through my brothers computer! Youre insane!" Tank exclaimed.

"Its important. I know something is up with Gosalyn and Honker. I have to find out."

"Yeah, hes trying to win her back. And doing anything that he can."

She saw searches for judges.

"Why would he be interested in judges?"

"Oh man, maybe hes getting married or something." Tank laughed.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Nothing." Tank said.

Misty just wrote the address down and got up.

"I got to go!" She exclaimed.

"What? I thought that we had a date!" Tank exclaimed.

"Why dont you ask one of youre bimbos out. Im sure they have no real plans. Misty said as she ran out of the house."

Tank just shrugged.

Misty ran to Gosalyns house and saw Drake.

"Mr. Mallard!"

"Misty? I thought that you and Gosalyn had plans."

"She has plans but not with me. Heres the address where you can find her. I think shes going to make the biggest mistake of her life."

Drake looked at the paper and back at her.

"Thanks. Misty."

"Dont mention it. I got to go." Misty said.

Misty walked out and Drake closed the door and quickly ran to the chairs and hit the statue and took off.

Gosalyn and Honker arrived at the court and walked in to see the judge.

"You two must be Gosalyn and Honker."

"Thats right." Honker said.

Gosalyn just stood there looking confused and worried.

"Please have a seat and tell me why do you want to get married so young?"

"Well Im thinking about joining the army. And if something happens to me. I want to be with her. We have been friends since we were kids. It just feels right." Honker said.

The judge looked over at Gosalyn and noticed that she wasnt so happy.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Gosalyn? You dont seem to happy."

Gosalyn sighed and looked up at Honker who had a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, I am sure."

"Alright, please stand so we can do it then."

They both stood up, Misty appeared.

"Dont do this?!" Misty exclaimed.

"Misty?!" Gosalyn asked.

"May I help you?" The judge asked.

"Shes her best friend." Honker said.

"Gosalyn, dont do this! Please, before its too late!"

"Too late for what?" Gosalyn asked.

"Youre dad is coming. So please, call it off! Before he rips into you!"

"My dad is coming?!" Gosalyn asked scared.

"Yes, hes on his way here." Misty said.

"Oh no."

"Can we just get it done and over with please." Honker said.

"Okay, Gosalyn are you.."

Drake is out on the rat catcher thinking about everything.

"Why would she want to go see a judge?" He asked.

'Honkers full of surprises lately. Hes joining the army. Honker will need you if he deiced to join.'

He then thought about something and narrowed his blue eyes.

"Oh no! If theyre doing what I think theyre doing. They are so dead."

He took off.

Back with Gosalyn and Honker

"Do you Gosalyn take Honker.."

"Gosalyn! Dont do it!"

Right before she could respond Drake comes charging in.

"GOSALYN MARIE MALLARD!" Drake exclaimed.

To Be Continued..

Previews for the next chapter..

Drake is in Gosalyns room packing her clothes angry.

"You want to play house with him! Then you can do it some where else!"

"DAD!"

"Can you believe it Gos? Were actually married."

"Yeah, I know."

Gosalyn and Misty and Morgana are talking.

"Well Im married now. Nothing I can do about it now." Gosalyn said.

"You can get an annulment." Morgana said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Previous on Big Mistake

"No, I dont think that Im joining the army." Honker said over the phone.

"Casey, Im going back to Honker."

"I know what youre up to punk! And when I find out youre going to wish that you was never born."

"I will marry you Honker."

"Gosalyn, do you take Honker.."

Drake came running in the room.

*******************************

"Gosalyn Marie Mallard!" Drake exclaimed.

Gosalyn turns to him shocked.

"Dad?!"

"Going to the movies huh?"

"Sorry but I have to do this."

"No, what you have to do is get youre butt home!"

"Uh.. is this.." The judge trailed on.

"Just a second judge." Honker said.

Honker grabs her hands and looks at her.

"Gosalyn, its now or never."

She paused and looked at her dad.

"Dad, please forgive me. But lets go for it."

Drake couldnt believe that this was happening.

"Are out of youre mind?! I wouldnt just sit back and watch this happen. Now you march right out of here right now!"

"Dad, Im sorry."

Drake marched out of the room, he wasnt going to watch this.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." The judge said.

Gosalyn and Honker hug each other and she had tears in her eyes. Not happy tears but sad tears,

Drake is back at home hes in Gosalyns room packing her clothes.

"If she thinks that Im just going to sit back and watch her throw her life away. She has another thing coming."

He shoved a shirt in her bag.

Misty and Gosalyn are talking away from Honker for a minute in the office.

"Gosalyn, you know that Im not the one who holds my tongue back."

"Yeah.."

"Well you just made the biggest mistake of youre life!"

"I had to do it Misty."

"No you didnt!"

"Look, I know you mean well and all. But I had to do it and I need you to be supported."

"Alright, I'll try"

Honker walked up to them,

"Come on wife. Lets go home."

"Home? Where ever that is."

"You really think that youre dad will kick you out?"

"It wouldnt surprise me. Bye Misty."

"Bye Gos. Give me a call when you need me."

As soon as they walked away; Misty grabbed her cell phone and dialed Morganas.

"Aunt Morgana, Mr. Mallard is going to need you more now then ever."

Back at the Mallard house..

Drake is sitting Gosalyns suitcase by the door, Morgana walks in and sees them.

"Drake? Misty told me what happened."

"Oh, she did she tell you that she just sat back and watched as my daughter make the biggest mistake in her life."

"No Drake, Misty said that she tried to talk her out of it. I know that youre upset. But dont you think this is a little extreme?"

"Its called tough love Morgana."

Gosalyn and Honker arrived at the house and she paused as she went to open the door,

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Knowing that I let my dad down really perks me up."

They walked in and she sees the bags on the floor.

"Dad?"

Drake turns around and frowns with his arms crossed.

"Oh look who it is. Its the newly weds. Theres youre bags, close the door on youre way out."

Gosalyn was hurt and walked up to him.

"Youre kicking me out?"

"Well what did you expect me to do Gosalyn? That I was just going to let you and youre under age husband move in here and play house together?"

"But where will I live?"

"Not my problem anymore."

Honker laughed.

"Thats fine with us huh Gosalyn? We can find other places to live. Come on Gosalyn."

Gosalyn grabs her bags and walked out with Honker. Morgana just glared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Ill see you later."

Morgana disappeared and Drake slammed the door.

"Ahh!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn and Honker are walking around town.

"Can you believe it Gos? That we actually did it?!" Honker asked.

Gosalyn chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. And now were home less and broke. Good call on us. So whats youre plan now?"

"I dont know yet."

"Gee, thats reissuance."

"Youre not regretting what we did are you?"

"Maybe a little. My dad wouldnt even talk to me anymore. How can I not?"

"Youre dad will get over it. Everything will be okay."

"I hope youre right Honk. I have never seen him so upset before in my life. And thats saying a lot."

Morgana reappeared next to them.

"Finally! I have found you two!"

"Morgana?" Gosalyn asked.

"You two are coming with me."

"Where?"

"At the local hotel. I cant let you two sleep outside tonight."

"Why are you being nice?" Honker asked.

"Just think of it as a wedding present. Probably the only one that you will get."

The threesome walked away.

After the kids have got settled in the hotel room. Morgana is out in the hall ways and grabs her cell phone and calls the Muddle foots.

"Binki, this is Morgana Hi, I just wanted to tell you that Gosalyn and Honker are staying at a hotel tonight."

At the Muddle foots house..

Binki puts down the phone and turns excited to Herb,

"Herb! Gosalyn and Honker just got married!"

"Married? Thats wonderful! We have to celebrate with Drakester."

They walked out of the house.

Drake is telling Launch Pad what all had happened.

"That sure doesnt sound like Gosalyn."

"I know! Honker must be doing something to her. But Im not going to sit back and do nothing! I have to break them up!"

Just then Herb and Binki ran in and hugged Drake.

"Howdy neighbor! Or should I say family!" Herb said.

"Oh, isnt this soo existing or what? Our two kids married." Binki said.

Drake rolled his eyes at that.

"Ill pick the or what. You two cant tell me that youre actually happy about this! Our kids just ruined their lives!"

"Oh I wouldnt say that. We got married at that age. And look how we turned out."

"I rest my case. If yo dont mind Im going to bang my head on the wall. And hope that I wake up from this horrible nightmare."

Herb and Binki walked out as Drake started to bang his head on the wall.

Later that night..

Honker is sitting on the bed and looking around the room. He still cant believe that it had happened.

Gosalyn comes walking out of the bathroom in her pjs.

"Hey wife."

Gosalyn smiled.

"Hey."

They got in the bed together.

"Man, these have to be the most expensive sheets I have ever slept in." Honker said.

Gosalyn chuckled.

"Yeah I know. Uh.. I know that this was our wedding night and all. But do you think that we can skip it tonight?"

"Sure, we have the rest of our lifes to do it."

They laid down and he put his arms around her and smiled while she looked up at the ceiling.

'Well now that I got you all caught. This was not my idea at all! I still cant believe that this happened! I do love Honker. I have never stopped loving him. But I just feel like hes hiding something from me. I just wish I knew what it was.' She thought to herself.

The next morning..

Morgana and Misty are at the hotel picking up the newly weds for school.

Gosalyn gets in first.

"Hey Newlyweds." Morgana said.

Honker kissed Gosalyn, she just smiled a little and looked down.

"Honker, youre brother is such a jerk!" Misty exclaimed.

Gosalyn chuckled at that.

"Why? What did he do now?"

"Oh, we made a bet that I couldnt find a date. And he just laughed and said good luck!"

"That sounds like Tank."

"I dont know why I ever wasted my time on him!"

Gosalyn sits up and looks at Morgana.

"Hows my dad?"

"Not good. Hes still really mad."

Gosalyn sat back and sighed.

"Oh."

"I told you Gos. Hell get over it." Honker said.

Gosalyn just looked out the window in a daze. Easy for him to say that. His parents like the idea of them getting married.

Seconds later they arrived at the school and got out of the car.

"Gos, are you okay?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, Im fine."

As they walked in Honker kissed Gosalyn goodbye.

"See you later wife." Honker said.

"Yeah see you." She replied.

They walked away and Casey ran up to her.

"Wife? Dont tell me that you two get married."

"Yeah, last night."

"That was fast. Are you sure that you wanted to do it?"

"I wouldnt have done it. If I didnt want to Casey." She replied.

"I know! But you always told me that you wanted to have a life before getting hitched."

"So I changed my mind. Just drop it!"

She walked away and Casey could tell that she didnt like this.

School is over with and Gosalyn is at the Pizza King doing her homework.

Misty and Morgana walked in and saw her.

"Hey Gos."

Gosalyn looked up from her books and smiled.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? Shouldnt you and youre hubby be together?"

"Honker had plans already. And I didnt feel like being an empty hotel room by myself."

"And how was last night?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn chuckled.

"Nothing happened Misty."

"Really? On youre wedding night?"

"Yeah, I didnt feel like it."

"How did Honker take it?"

Gosalyn shrugged.

"Good I guess."

Morgana looked at her and held her hand.

"Gos, I know this isnt what you wanted in youre life. You have always said that you wanted to be a reporter and go to college. Not being married at such a young age. Being married means that you have to deal with bills and all sorts of grown up stuff."

"Well Im married now. Theres nothing I can do about that."

"You can always get an annulment."

"An annulment? I couldnt do that to him!"

"Gos, you two are too young to be married. And dont you think it would be for the best. If you do it now when you still love him. Instead when you hate him?"

"I dont know."

"Just think about it Gos."

Just then Honker walks in all existed.

"Think about what?" Honker asked.

"Oh hey Honk." Gosalyn said.

"Gos, here has something to tell you Honker." Misty said.

Gosalyn glared at Misty for putting her on the spot.

"What is it?"

"I...uh.. was just telling them that they dont have to worry about me going to college."

"Yeah, everything is good. Gosalyn, I found an apartment!"

Gosalyn was shocked to hear that.

"You went apartment shopping with out me?"

"Yeah, come on I want to show it to you!"

She grabs her books and he dragged her away.

Misty and Morgana both groaned a little.

Just then a male duck about 18 years old with jet black hair covering his left eye with deep blue eyes , had about 3 pounds of mental on his face. Wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt, jeans, boots, a dog collar, has tattoss over all and huge muscles. He could beat up Tank in a second! Misty's jaw dropped to the ground when she saw him.

"Hi, I couldnt help to notice you. Im Pierce."

Misty smiled at him. Totally smitten by him,.

"Hi, Im Misty."

Morgana looked at the two at stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Pierce sat dwon as Morgana walked out.

Honker takes his hands off Gosalyns eyes to show a run down apartment.

"Well what do you think?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn looked around in horror. Their was mice running around and just gave her the creeps.

"You got to be kidding me. Im not living here!"

"I know its not much. But its all we can afford."

"Honker..."

"Just think about it Gos. There is so much you can do here. The possibilities are endless."

"Honk, I am sorry. But Im not staying here."

Honker sighed.

"Alright, back to the hotel it is."

They walked out.

Morgana is at the tower talking to Drake.

"Drake I telling you. Gosalyn doesnt this marriage."

"Really?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. When I saw her today she did not look like a happy newly wed."

"When did you see her?"

"This afternoon at the pizza king."

"I dont know whats going on with her."

"I dont think she knows either." Morgana said.

Drake sighed and shook his head, while Morgana rubbed his back.

Gosalyn and Honker arrive back at the hotel only to find that they cant stay there anymore.

"What do you men we cant stay here?"

"Youre stay was just for one night sir."

"I cant believe this! Now what do we do?"

Gosalyn thought about to and looked at him.

"Honk, we have no other choice."

"I know but that means that we will have to live with Tank."

"What other choice do we have?"

Back at the Muddle foots..

"Mom, is it okay if we stay here?"

Binki gasped and hugged them tight.

"Of course! I never kicked you okay here. You should of came here first."

"Welcome to the family Gos!" Herb said.

Gosalyn smiled and looked back at her house and sighed.

"Um thanks. I better tell Morgana and my dad where to find me now."

"You want me to go with you? He already hates me."

"Its up to you Honk."

The two of them walked away and Binki and Herb hugged each other.

"They grow up so fast." Binki said.

In the tower Gosalyn and Honker walk in.

"How did apartment shopping go?"

"Um.. it went. Nothing we wanted."

Drake just stood there looking at a map.

"Oh, is it back to the hotel?"

"Nope, theyre on their own. I couldnt afford them again."

"So, where are you two staying at?"

"At Honkers parents house."

"Oh, thats good." Morgana said.

"Yeah, we think so." Honker said.

Gosalyn just wanted her dad to look at her once!

"Good, so that means that you can come and get youre stuff later." Drake said.

"Yeah, we can do that." Gosalyn said whipping away a tear.

"Well come on Gos. We better go." Honker said.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye kids."

As they walked away Morgana glared at him again.

"Why did you do that?"

"Tough love. I think I know a way out of this whole thing. But I need youre help."

Morgana looked confused.

The kids are back at the house and everybody is sitting on the couch, Tank is on a date with somebody else.

Gosalyn keeps looking over at Herb and Binki and thinking about is that how shes going to turn out to be.

She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. When the door bell rang, Gosalyn was the first one to get up.

"Ill get it!"

When she answered it Morgana and Misty was standing there.

"Hey Gos, are you up for a little college shopping?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head and Honker walked up to them.

"Whats going on?"

"College shopping, I guess."

"Sounds like fun! Let me get my shoes on." Honker said.

"Oh sorry Honk. But its only a girls trip. Maybe next time." Morgana said.

Honker paused and looked at Gosalyn worried.

"Oh, Gosalyn you dont want to go. If I cant go right?"

"Honk, I have always wanted to go to college. So of course I want to go."

"But we're married now. Shouldn't we do it together?"

"Honk, it's going to be okay."

"I know but..."

"Dont worry Honk. Ill have her back before night time." Morgana said.

Gosalyn grabs her purse and headed out of the house with them.

Honker watched as as she walked out. He didnt like this her going out with out him. Theyre married now!

In the car Misty is telling Gosalyn about Dylan.

"Whats with the grin Misty I know that Tank didnt do it."

"I met somebody."

"Really? Who? Whats his name? Whats he like? Wheres hes from?"

"At the pizza king. His names Pierce. I have a picture of him."

She pulled out her cell phone and showed a picture of him.

"Isnt he hot!"

Gosalyn laughed.

"Hes youre type."

"Yup, and we have a date tomorrow night."

"So what about Tank?"

"He doesnt need to know."

"Ooh, you are so bad."

"Why should he be the only to have fun."

The girls giggle and Morgana looks back and smiled at them.

They arrived at the local college and walked around.

"This place is totally cool!"

"Yeah and to think Gos. If you wasnt married to Honker. The two of us could be dorm mates." Misty said.

"Yeah." Gosalyn said.

She paused and looked down at the ground and shook the thoughts out of her head and ran to catch up with them.

Back at Honker..

He is walking around in circles waiting for her to come back.

"Maybe I should call her."

"Then call her." Tank answered.

"No, cause then shell think that Im spying on her."

"Then dont."

"But what if something happened to them."

"Honk, Im sure shes fine."

"But shes my wife! Im not going to calm down until she shows up."

Tank rolled his eyes and continued to watch TV.

Hours past and the girls get back in the car.

"That place is so wicked awesome!" Misty said.

"I know! Morgana do you think that if my dad wouldnt give me money to go to college. That you can represent me."

"Of course Ill recommend you Gos. But you probably need to ask Honker if you can go first."

Gosalyn just looks at her stunned.

To Be Continued..

Previews for the next chapter

"Gosalyn. Dont you get it! Theyre trying to break us up!"

"No theyre not! I dont need somebody else to tell me that theres more to life then the two us!"

She storms out of the house and slams the door behind her.

Tank sees Misty talking to Pierce.

"Whose this?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Previous on Big Mistake..

"Gosalyn, Don't you even think about it!" Drake exclaimed.

"You're kicking me out?!"

Honker shows Gosalyn the run down apartment,

"I know this isn't much. But it's all we can afford." Honker said.

The girls are at a college campus looking around.

"Too think if you wasn't married. We could be dorm mates."

***********

In the car with Gosalyn and Morgana.

"What do you mean that I have to ask Honker?"

"Well you are married now. And don't you think that he has a right to say where he would like you to go?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So when you get his blessings. I'll be happy to recommend you."

Gosalyn chuckled at that. 'Great." She said.

Honker is still waiting for Gosalyn to come home. When he heard a car pull up and Gosalyn walks in.

"Hey wife."

"Hey Honk."

"How was the trip?"

"It was good. Can we talk up in you're room?"

"Yeah, sure."

They walk up the stairs and Tank yelled. "Dead duck walking."

They walked in his room and closed the door.

"What is it?"

"Since we're married now. I need you're permission to go to a college. You don't mind which one I go to right?"

"But I thought that the two of us the same collage."

"I know I said that. But with you going to the army. I just think.."

"Did Morgana put you up to this?"

"What?...NO!"

"Are you sure? Cause it sounds like she's trying to break us up."

"Whoa Honker calm down. Morgana didn't have anything to do with this. Yo know I always wanted to go to college."

"So you listened to her?"

"What did you want me to do? She was driving us home. Did you want me to jump out the window?"

"But we're married now. We can stay in bed all day if we want too."

"Honker, I don't need somebody to tell m that there's more to life then the two of us! I've already known that for what 8 months now!"

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that I love you so much. And we're married now."

"Yes, I know that! And it's not going to change anything Honker."

She grabs her bags and storms out of the room.

Downstairs Tank is watching TV when Gosalyn comes marching out and slams the door behind her.

"Whoa, that's one angry bride."

Binki and Herb walked into Honker's room.

"Is everything okay Honker?"

Honker shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well go after her son. Don't let her get away." Herb said.

Next door Morgana and Drake are talking when Gosalyn storms in and slams the door.

"Gosalyn?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, I know that you kicked me out last night. But is it okay if I crash for the night?"

"Sure what happened?

"Me and Honker got into a stupid fight. He thinks that Morgana is trying to break us up. And just because I'm married doesn't mean that I don't think about what other kids my age think about you know?"

"Yeah of curse dear." Morgana said,

"Tell you what Gos. Why don't you go up and take a nice warm shower and I'll go get you some of you're favorite food." Drake said

She smiled and hugged him. "Sounds good dad."

She walked up to her room and Drake turns to Morgana who has a sly smile on her face.

"You're good."

"I know."

"I'm going to get a dinner. So we can celebrate the good news."

Drake grabs the car keys and walked out of the house.

Morgana looked at the stairs and smiled.

"She's coming around Drake." She said.

Drake is at Gosalyn's fast food place ordering her food.

When Herb and Binki walked in and ran to him.

"There's Drakester! Maybe he knows."

"Drake, have you seen Gosalyn? Her and Honker got in a fight, she took off. Honker can't get a hold of her."

Drake rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I've seen her. And no I'm not going to tell her is. She needs her space right now. If I tell you where she is she will be betrayed by me. Just tell Honker that she'll talk to him when she's ready and she's fine/"

The order was done and he grabbed the bag and headed out.

Gosalyn walks down the stairs in her up's.

"Feel better?" Morgana asked.

"Sort of." She replied.

Drake came walking in seconds later.

"Dinner is here."

They sat around the TV and ate, looking in was Honker. He just stood there.

The next morning..

Gosalyn is in the kitchen eating breakfast before school and Drake walked in and smiled.

"Hey kiddo. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, actually I did."

"That's thing about sleeping in your own bed. In your own room. Always the best sleep."

"I hear ya dad. Thanks for letting me stay the night dad. I suppose you you want me out again."

"No, I don't. I want you back home. Where you belong."

"But I thought.."

"I was never mad at you Gosalyn. I was disappointed in this whole thing. I never stopped loving you Gos."

Gosalyn sighed and looked down at her cereal bowl.

"I feel trapped dad. It's like if I don't do it. He's going to join the army."

"Is that what it's all about? Gos, how do you know if he's really joining. This all could be about getting you back. You don't need this in you're life right now."

"I know. Honker is going to kill me."

"No, he wouldn't. Sure he'll be mad. But he'll find out that this is for the best."

Gosalyn sighed and looked down.

"You better head off to school."

At the Muddle foots house Honker is on the phone with the principal calling in sick.

He hears Gosalyn car starting and drives off he just sighs and lays back down.

Tank walks in and sees him.

"Whoa, you're asking sick? I never thought that I'd see the day."

"I NEEDED a sick day."

"Boy you really are messed up aren't ya?"

"Drop it Tank."

Tank laughed as he walked away and Honker groaned.

Gosalyn arrived at school and parked her car and walked out.

"Gosalyn!" Misty exclaimed.

"Where's Honker?"

Gosalyn shrugged. :Don't know. I imagine he's here. We got in a huge fight last night. I think I'm going to call it off."

"Wow, that had to be one big fight."

"Yeah, it was. I don't know what's wrong with him."

They walked to their first class and Casey over heard them and smiled.

School is over with and Gosalyn is going to visit Honker.

"Okay Gos, you can do it." She said taking a deep breath.

She knocked on the door and saw Honker.

"Gosalyn! You came back!"

"Yeah uh.. Honker we really need to talk."

"Sure we can talk about everything! I'm just so glad that you came back! You are the best thing that I have in my life! Since I'm going to ahead to boot camp soon.."

"You.. uh.. actually joined?"

"Well I have to take the test first. They're going to call me when to take it."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah and I thought about last night. And I'm fine with you going where ever you want. As long as you're with me."

"Oh."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Gosalyn couldn't break his heart after hearing that.

"Oh just that I'm willing to work it out."

Honker gasped and hugged her tight.

"Oh thank you! You will not regret this,"

"I better not."

Honker lied again to her. He never was going to join the army. But he has to keep it up.

Drake is in a good mood thinking that Gosalyn is going to end it with Honker. And she has gotten an interview in New York at S.H.U.S.H.

"This is so existing! I can't wait to tell her!"

Gosalyn and Honker walk in together and his mood drops.

"Tell me what?"

"Gosalyn! This is great... uh... what's going on?"

"Oh, we decided to work it out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I'll be coming back to get the rest of my things."

"That's just great." Drake replied.

"But enough about that. What did you want to tell me?"

"Just that you got an interview at New York for S.H.U.S.H."

"NO WAY!"

"WAY!"

Gosalyn jumped up for joy at that.

Honker wasn't that about it though. He felt like they're trying to break them up. And he wasn't going to let that happen.

"But Gos.. I thought..."

"Honk this is a trip of a life time! I have to take it!"

"But what about me?"

"It's just for a day. I'll be back."

"If you want to go Gosalyn. We'll have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Wow tomorrow?"

"Yup, and if you get it you'll be there for the whole summer."

"Awesome!"

"Gosalyn. Don't you see what they're doing? They're trying to break us up!"

"What happened to what you just told me? That I can go to anywhere?"

"Fine, only if I get to come too."

"Sorry Honk, but its just S.H.U.S.H. trainees."

"Well then if I can't go then Gosalyn can't go."

"Excuse me! But you are not the boss of me! And I'm going if you like it or not!" She exclaimed.

She storms off out the door and slams the door.

Drake had a grin on his face this was working out too perfectly. Already some doubt in Gosalyn's head.

Gosalyn is walking around town talking to herself.

"Who does he think he is? Telling me what to do?! Just because he's my husband doesn't mean that he can boss me around."

Just then she bumps into Tank.

"Hey watch it!" Tank exclaimed.

"Oh shove it Tank!"

"Little snippy are we?" Tank asked.

"What ever. What do you want Tank?"

"Uh.. not that I care or anything. But I was just Misty's house and her aunt said she was with Pierce?"

"Yeah, she has a date with him."

"Who is he?"

"Just a guy that she met."

"Oh, she met another guy did she? This I got to see." Tank laughed as he walked away.

Gosalyn just shook the thoughts out of her head and continued on her walk.

At The Pizza King Misty and Pierce are just chits chatting about life when Tank came walking in.

"Oh this is perfect. Two freaks on a date."

Misty glanced as she saw Tank walking up to them.

"Tank get lost!" Misty exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?! I want to see this 'date' you freaks going out." He laughed.

"Uh.. you know him?" Pierce asked.

"He's just a bad memory that will not go away. Come on, my aunty Morgana wants us for dinner."

"Okay."

"For dinner? Watch you're back dude! Her family will eat you alive."

Misty grabbed Pierces hand and just walked away.

Gosalyn arrives back at home and sighed.

"Dad I'm home."

"Hey Gos."

"Do you mind if I crash here again? I really don't want to be near him right now."

"Or course not sweetie. I know that you're not happy Gos. So why don't you just end it?"

Gosalyn sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Can I just crash now?"

"Yeah, sure. Are you going to go tomorrow?"

"Heck yeah, this is something that I've always wanted. I'm not going to let some boy take it away from me."

"That's my girl!"

She walks up to her room and her cell phone rang. Drake looks over and sees its Honker.

"Sorry Honk. But not tonight."

He just let it go to voice mail.

Honker is in his room

"Uh.. hey Gos. It's me. I am really sorry about tonight. I really want to talk about it. So if you're going to go tomorrow and get this before. Please give me a call back."

He hangs up the phone and Binki and Herb came walking in.

"Did you have another fight wish Gosalyn?"

"Yeah and now she wouldn't even pick up the phone."

"Don't worry. She'll come around."

"I sure hope so. She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You two are made for each other Honker. You need to keep calling her until she picks up." Herb said.

Honker just sighed and laid back down on the bed.

Misty and Pierce are walking around town together with Tank behind them.

"Hey Peirce if I was you. I would run! I mean what's wrong with you!" Tank exclaimed.

"More like what's wrong with him?" Pierce asked.

Misty chuckled at that.

"Do you have all day?"

"Funny. Are you sure that you two never dated?"

"I'm 100 percent positive."

"She's lying! The freak is lying! I dumped her!" Tank exclaimed.

"Don't listen to him Pierce. He's just one big crazed nut job. That escaped from the nut house."

Pierce laughed as they walked into Morgana's house and closed the door.

Tank peeked inside the window.

"Cool place you got here."

"Yeah my Aunt Morgana did it all her self."

Morgana walks in and Pierce did a double take.

"Wow, you two look a lot alike."

Misty didn't know him well enough to tell him that she's Morgana's clone and paused.

"Yeah, we get that a lot."

"It's nice to meet you Peirce. Misty has told me so much about you."

"All good I hope."

"Don't worry." Misty said.

Later that night..

Tank is still waiting by Morgana's house and sees the door opens, Misty and Pierce walk out.

Pierce kissed her on the cheek she blushed little.

"See you later."

"Bye."

She waved to him as he walked away and Tank walked up her.

"So how long do you think it will last?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long do you think that he'll stick around? I mean he might look like you. But once he finds out what a freak you are. He'll be gone."

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't. I'm just saying that.."

"Well you just shove it Tank! I don't really care what you think."

"Sure you don't. I know that you still want some of the Tank man."

Misty rolled her eyes at that.

"Oh yeah. That's it Tank. You figured out my master plan. I'm dating a good guy for once. But I'm still madly in love with you. Get a life Tank."

Tank laughed at that.

"I know you do."

"Good bye Tank."

She closed the door on him and just laughs at walks away.

Misty paused and put her hand on her cheek her Pierce had kissed her and shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Urgh, what am I doing to myself? You think a girl would learn."

She heads up to her room and closed the door.

Back at the Mallard house..

Drake and Gosalyn are sitting on the couch watching TV when her cell phone rang.

She was about to pick it up when Drake stopped her.

"Don't. You are way to upset to talk to him about anything. It can wait till the morning."

Gosalyn sighed and set her phone back down.

"I guess you're right."

Honker is getting mad and throws a pillow at the wall when Tank storms in.

"What's wrong with you?" Tank asked.

"Gosalyn wouldn't pick up the phone."

"Women."

"Had another fight with Misty?"

"No, I saw her on a date with somebody else!"

"So, I thought that you two wasn't dating."

"We're not."

"Then why are you so mad?"

"Because she's Misty! She's not supposed to be dating anybody else."

"So?"

"So?!!? She's a freak! And I'm the one that's supposed to have others on the side. Not her!"

Honker laughed.

"I don't think Pierce is a girl Tank."

"You know what I mean. Now everybody will know that I got dumped by a freak!" Tank exclaimed.

Honker shook his head and grabbed his cell phone and dialed.

Gosalyn and Drake are still watching TV she put it on silent for the rest of the night.

To Be Continued..

Previews for the next chapter..

"Honk, if you want the marriage to last. You're going to have to let her spread her wings." Drake said.

"But what if she doesn't want to come back?"

Casey is talking to the cornel.

"No he never sighed up."

"Oh really?"

In a New York hotel Gosalyn and Honker are fighting.

"Fine! I wouldn't take it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Previous on Big Mistake

"I'll need Honker's permission to go to college?!"

"Don't you see Gosalyn? They're trying to break us up!"

"Honker! I don't need anybody to tell me that there is more to life. Then the two of us!"

She storms out and slams the door behind her.

"You have an interview at New York for S.H.U.S.H." Drake said.

"She can't go! Unless I go!" Honker exclaimed.

"How long do you think it last Misty? He might look like you but he will run when he finds out what kind of a freak you really are." Tank laughed.

Misty looks in the mirror and shakes the thoughts out of her head and walks away.

**********

It's the next morning and Gosalyn is in her room packing her over night bag for the big trip.

She is so existed about it.

"You all set Gos?" Drake asked.

"Almost, I want to talk to Honker before we go."

"Oh, are you going to call it off and just be a normal kid again?"

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and grunted. She is getting so sick of hearing that.

"Dad, will you stop it?!"

"No I will not drop it! This is not what you wanted Gos. I know you."

She grabs her bag and just walks past him with him right behind her.

"Gos, how will it last? If you get that internship in New York?"

"We'll find a way. We're married we have to."

"But you shouldn't have to. That's my point! You are just a kid and be having fun."

There was a knock on the door and Honker was standing there with flowers.

"Hey Gos."

"Honker."

"These are for you."

He handed them to her and they kiss/

"Aww thanks Honk."

Drake just rolls his eyes and sighed.

"I wanted to apologize for the way that I acted last night."

"I forgive you."

Drake cleared his throat and walked up to them.

"Gos, why don't you check if we have everything from the kitchen."

"Oh, okay dad."

She walked away and Drake turned to Honker.

"I don't have to remind you that I don't agree with this whole marriage thing. And if you do anything to ruin her future. I will go after you."

Honker gulped and nodded his head. "I know Mr. Mallard. But we love each other. And my parents..."

"Honk.."

"You will watch her right? Make sure she doesn't talk to any guys or do anything stupid."

Drake thought that it was really odd request on his part.

"I can't promise you anything."

"I don't want her to go." Honker sniffed.

Drake sighed.

"Honk, if you really want this to work out. You're going to need to give her space to spread her wings."

"But what if she doesn't want to come back?"

"You're going to have to take that risk. If you love something you have to let it go."

"She means everything to me Mr. Mallard. She's my heart."

Gosalyn over heard that and her broke in half. She will always love Honker but she's not sure if she really loves him right now.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and walked out of the kitchen.

"I think we're all set dad."

"Okay, well..."

Honker kisses Gosalyn on the cheek and walked out of the house.

Gosalyn grabs her bags and they walked to the chairs and took off.

In the Muddle foots house..

Tank is on the phone trying to get a hold of Misty. Her got her answer machine.

"Hey Misty, This is Tank. Uh.. I think that you left you're pencil at my house the other night and.... He's there right now isn't he?!"

Misty quickly picks up the phone.

"Misty..."

"Tank, STOP calling me! Go be with one of you're bimbo's!"

She slams the phone down and Pierce looked at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure that there isn't anything going on between the two of you? Cause he's acting very jealous for somebody that never dated."

"If there was something going on. Between the two of us. I would tell you. But there isn't."

"If you say so."

Tank mumbled something to himself and was going to call again when Honker walks in,

"So did Gosalyn take off?"

"Yup, she's off to New York."

"And you trust her?"

"Yeah."

Tank laughed. "Okay,"

"You trying to call Misty again?" Honker laughed.

"No! Why would I call that freak?"

"Maybe because deep down inside you have feelings for her."

"Yeah right! Like I would have feelings for that sarcastic moody pain in the butt witch! She is so not type."

Honker rolled his eyes at that. "If you say so."

Gosalyn and Drake are in the Thunder Quack all in their costumes.

"I am so proud of you Gos. This is a big step for you."

"I know. I just feel bad about Honker."

"DON'T! He's a big boy. He can handle a day away from you."

"I hope you're right."

Gosalyn looks out the window and sighs.

Casey is out walking around thinking about Gosalyn and Honker.

"I know he's lying about it! I just know it! If only I can get prove!"

As he's walking around he spots the cornel about to get in his car and found his chance.

"Hey wait up!" Casey exclaimed.

The cornel stopped and waited for Casey.

"What can I do for son?"

"I was just wondering.."

"Wondering about the army? I have papers that you can look at.."

Casey chuckled and shook his head.

"No thanks. But I was wondering if a guy named Honker Muddlefoot joined the army."

"Honker Muddlefoot? He thought about it but he decided not."

"Really? When he decided that?"

"About 4 days ago."

Casey thought about it and put two and two together and laughed.

"Thanks sir."

"You're welcome."

Casey walked away laughing.

"Oh he is so dead!"

Tank is on the phone with Sadie.

"Hey girl, I was wondering if you are doing anything tonight?... Great! How about the two of us go out then... I'll pick you up at 8 pm... Bye."

He hangs up the phone and Honker looks at him confused.

"You're going out with Sadie?"

"She's hot. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well what about Misty?"

"Will you knock it off! There is nothing going on between me and Misty."

Just then the door bell rang and Honker answered and saw Casey.

"Casey?" Honker asked.

"I know you're secret."

"My what?"

"You're secret. I bumped into the cornel and he told me everything. That you lied to get Gosalyn to marry you."

Honker's jaw dropped when he heard that. "I can explain!"

"Don't even bother Honker. I'm giving you till the end of the week to come clean to her. If you don't I will."

He walked away and Honker's world is crashing down around him.

Tank busted out laughing at that. "You are so dead Honker!"

Honker closed the door and quickly grabbed his cell phone.

"I got to call her!"

In New York..

Drake and Gosalyn are in the waiting room together.

"I am so nervous!" Gosalyn said.

"You'll be fine Gos."

J. Gander walked out and smiled at them.

"Ah, Darkwing. It's so good to see you again."

"You too J. Gander. This is Quiverwing that I was telling you about."

"Ah, Quiverwing. I've heard so much about you."

"All good I hope."

"Don't worry Quiverwing. I wouldn't tell him anything that wasn't good."

"How about the two of us go into my office and talk."

J. Gander and Quiverweing walked away while Darkwing was waiting there.

Her cell phone started to go off, he picked it up and saw it Honker calling.

"Sorry Honk, But she's getting her life back on track."

He sat it down and smiled.

Honker hangs up the phone and looks worried.

"I have to go see her!"

"Honk, she's in New York."

"I'll get a plane ticket and surprise her."

"Yeah, she'll really love that. Well while you try to figure you're relationship out. I have to get ready for my date."

Tank grabs his keys and headed out of the house.

Honker sighs and hears his parents in the kitchen and ran in.

"Mom! Dad! I need money for a plain ticket to New York."

"New York? Isn't that where...?"

"Yes, Gosalyn is there. I need to go there. She's my wife! I need to see where she is!"

Herb smiled and handed him money from his pocket. "Sure here you go son."

"Thanks dad!"

Honker took off and Herb and Binki watched as he did.

"You go get you're wife back son!"

Misty and Pierce are at a museum filled with oddities like three headed animals and stuff that would normally scare people off.

"This place is so wicked awesome!" Misty exclaimed.

"Thought that you would like it. Come on, I want to show you something."

He grabbed her hand and as they walked over to something. Misty heard a voice that made her skin crawl.

"Ewww, why did you bring me here?" The voice said.

Misty moaned and grunted. "Great bimbo alert."

Pierce chuckled and saw Tank and Sadie walked up to them.

"Whoa, Misty! What a surprise seeing you here."

"Oh yeah, Tank. I didn't think that you would be interested in this stuff."

"You would be? This place is so gross. Only a freak would be." Sadie said.

"You're opinion. It's unique." Pierce said looking at Misty.

"Unique is best." Misty replied.

The two of them walked away hand in hand together.

Tank glared at them and Sadie whined.

"Can we go now? This is so gross."

Tank sighed and shrugged.

Back with Drake who is still in the waiting room. Seconds later Gosalyn walks out with a big grin on her face.

"I GOT IT!" She exclaimed.

"That's wonderful Quiverwing!" Darkwing cheered.

"Yup, and now she's going to stay here in New York at the dorm room all summer." J. Gander said.

Gosalyn paused and looked at him.

"A dorm room? Oh, Honker isn't going to like that."

Drake pulled her away for a minute. "Don't worry about him. This is you're big change. Don't let Honker take it away from you."

"I have to at least call him and tell him. So we can at least talk about it."

"Fine."

Gosalyn grabs her phone and walks away, walked up to Drake.

"Whose Honker?"

"Just a big mistake that's all."

Gosalyn is sitting on the steps on the phone she got his voice mail.

"Hey Honk it's me... I..uh.. I got it! But the catch is that I have to stay here for the summer. I really want this and I hope you're okay with it. So uh.. bye."

She hanged up and a guy named Chris who is J. Ganders nephew and head of the teen squad walked up to her.

"Quiverwing right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm lighting. Me and the other interns are going to go out later. Want to come?"

"Sure! I'll have to ask my mentor Darkwing. He's my ride."

"Okay."

Her and Lighting walked back up.

"Darkwing, is it okay if I go hang out with the other interns?"

Darkwing smiled and nodded his head.

"Go ahead. Just be back at the hotel by 10 pm."

"Thanks, da.. uh I mean Darkwing."

Her and Lighting walked away and Darkwing yawned and looked at J. Gander.

"Well J. Gander, I think I'm going to go back to the hotel for the night."

"Oh okay Darkwing. See you back in ST. Canard then."

Darkwing and J. Gander walked away.

In the airport..

Honker walks out and sees he has a message, he listened it to bugged out by it.

"NO! I wouldn't let her go! I have to find her!"

He grabbed his bags and headed out.

Misty and Pierce are at Morgana's restaurant.

"So this is the famous Malice's restaurant, huh?" Pierce asked.

"Yup, my aunt Morgana build it herself."

"I like her taste."

"It's not everybody would like.." Misty trailed on.

Seconds later guess who showed up again. That's right Tank and Sadie.

"Why did you bring me to a funeral home?" Sadie asked.

Misty moaned and rolled her eyes. "Great, they must really like to follow us tonight."

'Well then let's give them a show." Pierce said.

"What do you mean?"

He leaned over and gave her a kiss, she was shocked and stood there.

Tank looks at them and starts kissing Sadie as well.

Morgana walked up to them and smiled.

"There's the lovely couple." Morgana said.

Pierce placed his hand on Misty's shoulder. Misty just smiled a little. She liked Pierce a lot. But how can she know he's not going to be like Tank.

Honker is walking around New York trying to get a hold of Gosalyn.

"Gos, it's me Honker. You're husband! Before you make up you're mind. I'm in New York and I need to talk to you."

He hanged up the phone and gets into a cab.

Gosalyn is out in a restaurant having a good time with everybody. And didn't even hear the phone ring in her bag.

Drake is back at the hotel laying on the bed trying to get some sleep when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Open up! It's me Honker! I need to talk to you!"

Drake looked at the door confused.

"What is Honker doing here?"

He got up and answered the door and Honker marched in.

"Where is she?"

"Well hello to you too. What are you doing here Honker?"

"I need to talk to Gosalyn. Is she here?"

"No, she's out with the other interns. But she should be back soon."

"And you let her go?! I need to talk to my wife!"

Drake did NOT like this side of Honker, he was becoming waay to obsessive of Gosalyn.

"Don't worry Honker, She'll be back soon."

"I'll just wait then."

Honker walked to the bed and sat down crossing his arms. Drake just rolled his eyes and closes the door and sat back down.

"So, Honk why are you in New York?"

"I want MY WIFE!"

"Honk, she's so existed about this. And remember what I told you before. Don't ruin this for her."

"She's my WIFE now! I have a right to know!"

Misty and Peirce are walking back to the mansion with Tank and Sadie following them.

"Sorry about Tank and Sadie. They are Not my friends."

"It's okay. It made the date interesting."

"Glad that you enjoyed it."

"I enjoy everything with you."

Misty is taken back by his kindness and doesn't know how to react to it. She's so used to Tank treating her like crap. That she freaked out.

"Uh.. I got to go." She said.

Just then she disappeared into the thin air and left Pierce confused about what had happened.

Gosalyn is talking to Chris about what all she will be doing in the summer.

When Misty appears in front of them,

"I need to talk to you."

"Whoa, where did she come from?" Chris asked.

"She has powers. Uh.. excuse me for a minute."

Gosalyn got up and walked out side with Misty.

"What's up?"

"I am so confused!"

"About what?"

"Peirce, He is such a great guy and is so kind and all.."

"But..."

"But I can see right through his act. Tank acted the same way when we first started dating and look what happened."

"Misty, you can't judge all guys like Tank."

Misty looked down at the ground and sighed.

Honker is trying to call Gosalyn on her phone again.

Chris over hears it and picks it up and answers it.

"Hello, Gosalyn's phone."

"Whose this?!" Honker exclaimed.

"This is Chris."

"Put Gosalyn on the phone now!"

"She's out. Can I take a message?"

Honker just slams the phone down and Chris was taken back and turns the phone off.

"I have to find her!" Honker exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

"Some guy answered her phone! I KNEW that she couldn't be trusted!"

Drake was getting really mad at Honker and crossed his arms.

Gosalyn and Misty are still talking.

"Look Misty, past relationships hurt. But hey, you knows Pierce might be the one. You'll never know until you try."

Misty nodded her head.

"You're right. And you know I hate it when you're right."

"Yeah, I know."

They hugged and Misty disappeared again.

Chris walked up to her.

"Did you're friend leave?"

"Yeah, she's like a cat."

"She seems cool. You got an interesting phone call."

"I did?"

"Yeah, some body named Honker called and he didn't sound to happy."

Gosalyn sighed and rolled her eyes. "Great."

"I better get you back to the hotel."

Chris and Gosalyn walked away together.

Back at the hotel Honker is walking around in circles thinking that Gosalyn is cheating on him.

There was a laugh coming from outside and Honker quickly ran to the door and saw Chris and Gosalyn together.

"It's about time!" Honker exclaimed.

Gosalyn looked shocked and ticked off.

"Honker? What are you doing here?"

"Whose this?" Chris asked.

"This is the guy that was on the phone. My friend Honker."

"A FRIEND! A FRIEND?! I am her husband! Who are you?"

"Honker, calm down this is J. Ganders nephew Chris. He's the head of teen unit."

"Oh, really? Well she's mine! Stay away!" Honker exclaimed pulling her close to him.

Gosalyn pulled away and Cody looked at her.

"I better head back."

"Okay, thanks for the ride." Gosalyn said.

"No problem. Keep in touch."

Chris walked away and Gosalyn glared at Honker.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"Me? I'm not the one who is going out with strangers."

"OH MY GOD! He is not a stranger, He is my boss! You know what I don't want to get into it."

She pulls her room key out and swipes it and goes in and slams the door.

Honker started to bang on the door like crazy.

"Gos! Open up!"

"Go Away Honker!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"No! Not until you talk to me!"

The door opens up and Gosalyn stands there mad.

"I am so sorry Gosalyn."

"About what? Following me to New York, thinking that I was cheating on you? Embarrasses me in front of my boss?! What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"You're my wife. Don't you think that I have a right to know what you're doing?"

"Yes, of course you do. But oh my god! I'm only gone for a few hours and you start freaking out on me over NOTHING!"

"Nothing?! You call it nothing?! I came to New York to surprise you. But instead you don't answer you're phone. Some guy did and then you went out with him?!"

"For the last time! HE IS MY BOSS! And the reason that he answered it was because Misty showed up and needed my advice."

"What's more important to you Gos? Me or this stupid job?"

"You're making me choice?"

"That's right! So what is it me you're beloved husband or New York? You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Gos. I don't want to lose you,"

Gosalyn couldn't believe this and she just wanted this stupid fight to be over with.

"Fine! You win. I don't feel like fighting anymore. I wouldn't take the job."

"You wouldn't?"

"No I wouldn't. You're friendship is more important to me. And like I said you're joining the army and you don't need me to off parting."

Honker had a huge smile on his face and hugged her tight.

"I love you so much! I don't want to lose you."

Drake was standing there shaking his head with disapproval over it.

The next morning..

Gosalyn and Drake are in the Thunder Quack flying back to St. Canard.

"I can't believe that you turned the job down."

"Well I did. Can you just drop it?"

"No I will not! You was so existed about it Gos. And when Honker showed up you caved in! What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, he just made a point."

"And what's that?"

"That I should be home and be with him. He is my husband. His opinion really matters to me."

"Okay, I get that. But that doesn't mean that you should stop being you. He's getting in a very dangerous routine. That is very hard to break."

"What are you talking about dad? I love him and I don't want to break this routine."

"Really Gos? First he talked you out of New York and what's next? Love is wanting the best for the other person. You have given up so much for him, But tell me what has he given up for you?"

She paused and couldn't think of anything.

"See that's not love."

Gosalyn just sighed and looked out the window.

Seconds later the chairs moved and they showed up.

"Just think about it Gos."

"I'm going to get the rest of my stuff from my room."

"So you're actually going to move back in with him?"

"Yeah, he is my husband. I have to try to work it out."

She walked up to her room and he tossed his arms in the air.

"I give up!"

He then spots something from S.H.U.S.H. again this time it will be Duck Burgh which is only 20 minutes away and smiled.

"Perfect!"

He grabbed his phone and dialed the number.

Minutes later..

Honker is watching TV when the door bell rang, it was Gosalyn.

"Hey, how did you're dad take the news?"

"Not good."

"Come on in! My parents are thrilled to have you back."

"Aww that's nice."

They walked to the couch and sat down when somebody knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?"

Honker answered it and saw Drake.

"Dad?"

"Hey kids, since it didn't work out in New York. I got another idea."

Honker's face dropped and Gosalyn had a big grin on her face.

To Be Continued..

Previews for the next chapter..

"I got you another interview in Duck Burgh."

"I just don't want it to take her away from me." Honker said.

Gosalyn is in the waiting room when Honker calls.

"Where are you? I thought that you was going to meet me at Pizza King?"

"Honker, I can't do this anymore! You're suffocating me!" Gosalyn cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Previous on Big Mistake

"No Honker never joined the army." The Cornel said.

"I know everything Honker! And I'm giving you a week to come clean or I'll tell her everything!" Casey said.

"I got the internship in New York!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"She's my wife! Don't you think that I have a right to know where she is?"

"What's more important to you? Me or the stupid job in New York?" Honker asked.

"FINE! You win! I'll wouldn't take it!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

************************************

Honker rolled his eyes and grabbed Gosalyn's hand. He didn't feel like listening to it.

"She's not interested right Gos?"

"Well actually Honker, I would at least like to hear him out before I say yes or no."

"What? Gos, you can't be serious!"

"I am Honker. Go ahead dad."

"Well I talked to J. Gander again, he said that there's an opening in the Duck Burgh office and you'll be doing PR."

"Oh PR work? Dad, I don't know much about it."

Honker tried to hold back a smile at that. "Yeah, it will probably really boring too." He added.

"Not really. Yes you will be doing paper work, but you will be working with all the other hero's. You will be staying here and traveling back and forth."

"That's perfect! Do you think that you can get me an interview today?"

"I think I can do that. Morgana will probably be driving you there."

Drake walked away and grabbed his phone and dialed the number.

Gosalyn was excited and Honker pulled her away for a minute.

"Gos, are you really sure that you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I do. I can still do what I really want and be with you. And remember you said that you will be more supported in me."

"I know. I'll just feel better if I came with you."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that, she's not used to him wanting to be by her side all the time.

"Honk, I'll only gone a few hours."

"Yeah, but look at what happened at the last time you went away? We almost broke up!"

"That's because you started to freak out about nothing!"

"You were with another guy!"

Before Gosalyn could respond to that Drake walked back out.

"I got you an interview today in a few hours."

"Awesome! Thanks dad!"

Honker sighed and looked at her.

"You're going to go if I like it or not right?"

"Pretty much."

"Then I guess I'll let you go then."

"Gee, thanks Honker. But I wasn't asking for you're permission."

"What ever. Just go."

Gosalyn looked at him strange and walked out. Drake watched as they walked out and turned back to Honker.

"So are you really okay with her going?"

"It's what she wants. But I don't want it to take her away from me." Honker said.

Drake was shocked by that remark and followed Gosalyn out.

Gosalyn is outside waiting for Morgana to pick her up, when Casey walked up to her.

"Hey Gos."

"Uh.. hey Casey."

"I'm sorry about the other day."

"Don't worry about it. I would of acted the same way."

Drake watched as they talked and knew that they wasn't over each other, he smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey Casey"

"Oh hey Mr. Mallard."

"Did Gosalyn tell you that she got an interview in Duck Burgh?"

"Oh yeah. I think that's great! You're going to knock them dead!" Casey exclaimed.

Gosalyn grinned about that and blushed. "Thanks."

"See Gos, that's what somebody who loves you is supposed to say. Not like you're husbands."

"Problem with marriage already?"

"No, my dad is just making a mountain of a mole hole that's all."

Honker peeked out the window to see them talking and he felt his drop in his stomach.

Morgana pulled up and Gosalyn got in and drove off.

Tank is knocking on Misty's door when she answers it.

"Uh.. hey Mist."

"What do you want Tank? Here to follow me around again? Well you're in luck. Here's a list of everything that I'm going to do today."

She handed him a piece of paper and he chuckled.

"Is he here?"

Misty rolled her eyes.

"You mean Peirce?"

"Yeah, him?"

"No, I'm going to meet him later. It says it on the paper I gave you. Why?"

"Just wondering. That's all."

"Tank, I know that you didn't come here to just ask me that. So just spill it.."

"Okay and I'm bored and I..."

"You're bored and thought that I would hang out with you?"

"Uh.. yeah so you want to do something?"

"Tank, in case you didn't hear me the first time. It is over between us! So you go on with you're other bimbo's and leave me ALONE!"

She closed the door on him and he sighed and walked away.

Misty looked out the window and shook the thoughts out of her head.

Honker is trying hard not to think about Casey talking to Gosalyn.

"They could of talked about anything. And this is what she wants. But then again he could of told her and now she's not coming back. I have to find out!"

He runs out of the house and closed the door.

Morgana and Gosalyn are in the car.

"You and Honker seem to be fighting a lot."

"Seems like that's all we've been doing lately."

"Is he the reason why you turned down the internship in New York?"

"Mostly, I don't know what's going on with him lately."

"It's not too late to call it off. And be a normal kid again."

Gosalyn just paused and looked out the window. It's starting to sound better every day.

Casey and his friends are playing basketball when Honker ran to him.

"What did you say to her?!" Honker exclaimed.

"To who?" Casey asked jokingly.

"You know Gosalyn. Did you tell her?"

"No I didn't.'

"Really? Why not?"

"Cause I'm not going to be the one who tell her that. Her beloved best friend and husband lied to her to get her back."

"Do I thank you or..."

"No. But like I said if you don't tell her I will!"

He walked back to his friends and played basketball.

Tank is in his room..

He is dialing the phone to call Misty again. But he quickly hangs up.

"She might be trying to call me."

When the phone didn't ring he ran down the stairs.

"Hey Ma, do I have any messages?"

"No dear, not since the last time you asked."

"Are you sure? Maybe that you forgot?"

"No, I'm sure dear. Are you expecting a call?"

"No. No. Just wondering. I'm going out. I'll be back."

He grabbed his keys and walked out.

Binki chuckled. "I think our big boy just got bitten by the love bug."

"Wonder who the lucky girl is?"

Gosalyn and Morgana arrived at the building and walked inside.

Gosalyn walked to the receptionists.

"Gosalyn Mallard."

"Have a seat Ms. Mallard. We'll be right with you."

"Okay thanks."

Gosalyn walked over to Morgana and sat down when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Uh.. hey Honk."

"Are you done yet?"

"No, we just got here..."

"How much longer will it take?"

"I don't know."

"Well try to hurry up. We had plans remember."

Gosalyn was confused she never knew that.

"Honk, I'll get home as soon as I can."

Just then somebody walked out.

"Gosalyn Mallard he'll see you now."

"Okay, thanks." Gosalyn said hanging up the phone and walked in.

"Gos! Gos!" He exclaimed.

He slammed the phone down and ran out of the house.

Tank is at Morgana's house and is about to knock on the door when the door opened.

He quickly hid in the bushes and watches as Pierce and Misty walked out.

"Again, I'm sorry about last night." Misty said.

"Don't worry about it Mist." Peirce said.

"What does she see in that freak?" Tank asked.

"Maybe she sees her self." A voice said.

Tank looked around and saw a ghost next to him.

"Ahhh! A Ghost!" Tank exclaimed.

He goes off running and the ghost just shrugged.

Drake and Launch Pad are in the tower talking when Honker runs in.

"I need a ride to Duck Burgh!" He exclaimed.

Drake and Launch Pad look at each other and back at him.

"Uh... sorry Honk. But we're not going there today."

"WHAT?! Come on!? I need to check on Gosalyn?!"

"Honk, she's with Morgana. She's fine." Drake said.

"Have you tried calling her?" Launch Pad asked.

"I did. And she's there."

"Then what's the problem?" Drake asked.

"I just really need to see her."

"Honk, she'll be back in a while. You'll probably miss her."

"Then I'll keep calling her until I find her."

Drake rubbed his head and moaned.

"Honk, I'm sorry. But we're not going."

"Thanks for nothing!" Tank exclaimed.

She storms out of the tower and slams the door.

"Boy, he really is losing it." Launch Pad said.

"This is nothing L.P. you should have seen him last night in New York."

Tank is watching Pierce and Misty during a movie. He keeps throwing popcorn and ice cubes at them.

'What a jerk!' Misty exclaimed to her self.

Pierce placed his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Boo!" Tank exclaimed as he stormed out/

Misty quickly did a glance back at him. She was starting to feel torn between the two of them. For some dumb reason.

After the interview was over with Gosalyn and Morgana are on the way home.

"I am so happy that you got it!"

"Me too!"

"So um, I take it that it was Honker that called?"

"Yeah, apparently we had plans tonight and he.."

"Plans? Did you know about them?"

"Nope."

"So he yelled at you for that?"

"I sort of understand..."

"Understand what? Gos, this is not healthy! He has no right to yell at you like that."

"Morgana, will you just drop it please?"

Morgana sighed and shook the thoughts out of her head.

Tank is back in his room and pulls out a box from his closet.

Inside is a picture of him and Misty last year from the school dance. The first time that he ever saw her. Of course they fought a lot back then too. But he did have fun.

He smiled and whipped the tears from her face.

Morgana arrived at the tower with a big grin on her face.

"How did it go?" Drake asked.

"She got it!"

"That's my girl!" Drake exclaimed.

"I know."

"Where is she now?"

"I dropped her off at Honkers."

"Oh goody."

"Um... can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back L.P."

"Okay D.W." Launch Pad said.

Drake and Morgana walked into the other room.

"I never thought that I'd have to say this.."

Drake sighed. "Let me guess this is about Honker."

"Yeah, he called when we was waiting and didn't sound too happy that she would be running late."

"Oh boy. And that's why he came here and asked for a ride to Duck Burgh."

"Drake, I never thought that I'd have to say this but.."

"You don't have to. I've been thinking the same thing."

"If he's going to be like this now then what's he going to be like when she goes to work and he can't track her every move!"

"I know. He's turning into his own worst nightmare."

Gosalyn sits down next to Honker on the couch telling him about it.

"So anyways, I'm going to be working with all the hottest.."

"Why didn't you call?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you call back and tell me that you was coming home?"

"Cause I was in a hurry Honk! I felt bad about having to cancel our so called plans tonight."

"Was you out with you're boss again?"

"No! Of course not! I was with Morgana!" Gosalyn yelled.

"Good! It better not!"

"It wouldn't! Cause I can't do this anymore Honker! You're suffocating me!"

Back with Drake and Morgana..

"Maybe we should go there and play referee." Drake said.

"No, Drake. I think what's best if we let the kids handle this. Are you worried that he'll make her change her mind again."

"Oh, No. I know my Gos and she will not let him do that."

"And Honker's going to fit that isn't he?"

"So what now?"

"I guess we wait."

Drake moaned and looked down. "I hate waiting."

Back with Honker and Gosalyn.

"I'm sorry that you're upset but you're my wife.."

"STOP calling me that! My names Gosalyn not wife!"

"I'm sorry I wouldn't do it again! I promise!"

"Honk, I can't do anything without you by my side 24/7! I can't live like this! You're not even letting me be me!"

"That's not true! You went to you're dad's and to Duck Burgh.."

"Oh my god! You didn't even want me to go in the first place! I think that we should.."

"Should what?"

"Call it off."

"No! No! No!" Honker cried.

Drake is walking around in circles.

"I'm tried of waiting! Seems like that's all I've been doing."

"I know Dark darling. But she has to do it on her own. She's a smart girl. She's finally to think straight."

"I sure hope you're right."

Gosalyn is packing up her book bag.

"I'm sorry Honk. But this has gone too far!"

"No! Before you even think about breaking up. Let's sleep on it! And we'll talk about it in the morning."

"I'm sorry I can't! We should have never got married in the first place."

She walks to the door when Honker slips out.

"I'm sorry! I will never lie to you again!"

Gosalyn paused and looked at him confused.

To Be Continued..

Previews for the next chapter..

"Do you know how many lives you ruined?!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Gosalyn runs to her dad and hugs him.

"I left Honker."

Drake is holding Honker back.

"No! I have to talk to my wife!" Honker exclaimed.

Misty picks up the phone when Tank calls.

"Can we talk?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Previous on Big Mistake..

"I got you an internship in Duck burgh!" Drake exclaimed.

"I don't want it to take her away from me!" Honker said.

"I can't do this anymore Honker! You're suffocating me!" Gosalyn yelled.

***********************

Gosalyn turns and looks at Honker confused.

"You said anything about lying? I'm just.... Wait a minute what are you talking about?"

"Uh.. nothing." Honker said.

She closed the door and walked over to him.

"Tell me Honker, what are you lying to me about? Is it about the army?"

Honker paused and looked down and Gosalyn had a melt down.

"Oh my god! You never joined did you?"

"No."

"I can't believe this! How could you! You lied to me this whole time!" Gosalyn yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?! Sorry?! Do you know how many lives you ruined?! My dad kicked me out of the house! I turned down my dream job in New York for you! I even oh no, Casey! I broke up with him. For what?! A lie!!"

Gosalyn started to open the door again and Honker stopped her.

"Where are you going? We can it out!"

"Out! And no I'm not telling you where."

"But... you can't! Marriage is forever!" Honker protested.

"Get out of my way!"

"No! I wouldn't just let you toss our marriage away like garbage!" Honker exclaimed.

She pushed him out of the way and storms out Herb and Binki show up at the door.

"Whoa, what's going on kids?"

"Nothing, Gosalyn wait!"

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" Gosalyn yelled back.

Honker took off after her.

Tank is in his room thinking about Misty again. Which is hard to do with all the yelling from down stairs.

He took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"Misty, it's me. Can we talk?"

Misty sighed on the other end. "Tank.."

"Please, just five minutes. That's all I'm asking."

Misty hesitant for a second. "Alright, I'll meet you at Pizza King in a few minutes."

"Cool, see you there."

He hangs up and jumps for joy. Misty hanged up and just shook her head.

"What am I doing?"

She puts her phone down and walks out.

In the tower..

Drake and Morgana are still waiting.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Drake asked.

"Not long." Morgana added.

With in seconds Gosalyn runs in and drops her book bag on the floor and runs to her dad.

"Dad!"

"Gos, what's wrong?" Drake asked.

"I left Honker."

Drake tried not to smile but a little one cracked through.

"What happened? Did you two have a fight?" Morgana asked.

"You can say that again. It all started at New York when he totally flipped out on me! And then when I got home from Duck Burgh he treated me like I had committed a crime! How am I supposed to live like that?"

"Oh, nobody should have to Honey. Why don't you sit down and tell me all about it."

Gosalyn sat down and sniffed. "You were right dad. He was lying to just win me back. He never joined the army."

Before Drake could respond to that Honker come charging into the tower.

"Gosalyn!" He exclaimed.

Morgana stepped up in front of her while Drake held Honker back.

"You need to calm down." Drake said.

"No! Let go! I need to see my WIFE!" Honker exclaimed.

Gosalyn just looked down at the ground and not looking at him at all.

Misty came walking in the Pizza King and spots Tank. She walked up to him.

"You have minutes Tank." She said as she sat down.

"Are you happy with frea.." He stopped before he said it.

"His name is PIERCE! Not freak not weirdo! And yes I am. I am very happy."

"Oh it's like one frea.." He was just about to make a joke but stopped.

Misty rolled her eyes and sat up. "I am so out of here."

"No wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Like what?"

Tank chuckled. "Well come on you have to admit he's a.."

"A what? Just say it Tank."

"Alright, he's a freak!"

"So I guess that's what you feel about me too huh?"

"What? No! I didn't say it!"

"You didn't have to Tank. Pierce is just like me! Finally somebody who understands me!"

"I understand you."

Misty busted out laughing at that. "Oh is that what you call it? You treated me like gum under you shoes! "

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do! You go out different girls all the time, rub it in face. If that's not treating somebody like dirt, then I don't know what is."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Well that's make two of us. For the first time in my life. I found some body who likes me for me. Not showing me off to his friends as a 'pity' date."

"You still holding that against me?"

"Tank, on our first date that's all you kept saying. Oh I'm just on a pity date!"

"I'm really sorry about that Misty."

"What ever. I got to go."

Misty got up and walked out of the restaurant.

Drake pushed Honker into an other room.

"Honker, please calm down."

"No! You can't do this! Gosalyn!"

"Honker, just listen to me. She doesn't want to talk to you right now."

"But I need to talk to her."

"I'm not letting you near her right now. Why don't you go home and call her in the morning."

"No! You can't tell me what to do."

"Honk, wouldn't you rather to be her friend and have fun. Then getting a divorce right now?"

Honker paused and looked at him shocked.

"A divorce? Did she really say that?"

"I think she's starting to realize that being married doesn't make sense right now."

"That's because she is so confused. You and Morgana have her brain washed cause you kept trying to break us up!"

"That's a strong word. No, we did brain wash her. You guys are too young to be married. Now maybe in the future and you two are still together. Then you'll have my blessings. But for right now, maybe you two just need to be friends."

"No! I'm tired off all of you telling me how we should live! I'm out of here!"

Honker storms out and Drake just shakes his head.

Morgana and Gosalyn are sitting down talking.

"You did the right thing Gosalyn. You two can get an annulment and be a normal kid again."

"Normal? Morgana, I'm going to go to school with my ex husband."

"I know it hurts now. But it wouldn't hurt forever."

"Why do I feel so selfish."

"You shouldn't! He's the one that was being selfish! Tell you what, why don't I take you home. And call Misty and you two can have a girls night."

"Thanks Morgana."

They hugged and Morgana picked up her cell phone.

Misty is headed back to the mansion when her cell phone rang.

"Hello... Hey Aunt.. I'm just on my way home now... What?!... Yeah, sure I'll be right there."

She hung up and put her phone back in her bat shaped purse.

At the Muddle foots house Binki and Herb are trying to figure out what had just happened.

The door bell rang and Binki answered it to see Gosalyn and Morgana.

"Gosalyn. What's going on?"

"She's just here to get her stuff. Is Honker home?" Morgana asked.

"No, he's not. Getting her stuff? Are you two..." Binki trailed on.

Gosalyn sniffed and looked down. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Muddlefoot."

"Gos, you don't have to be sorry. None of this is you're fault."

"What is going on? Are you sure that you can't work this out?"

"You don't have to answer that Gosalyn. Why don't you just get you're stuff." Morgana said.

Gosalyn nodded her head and walked up the stairs.

Honker is walking around in tears and spots a vodka box from a local restaurant by the doors.

He looks around and breaks the box open and pulls two of the box and takes off running.

Binki just looks at Morgana shocked.

"Why are you doing this now? They haven't even tried to work it out yet."

"There is nothing to work out! Gosalyn doesn't need any more drama in her life."

"So is this all about what's best for Gosalyn? And who gives a crap about Honker's feelings?"

"No of course not!"

"My poor Honker..."

"You're poor Honker is the one who started all of this! And if you ask me he's getting what he deserves!"

"Pardon? If anything Gosalyn is the one to blame. If she didn't want to get back with him. Then she shouldn't have lend him on!"

"The only reason why she even did that. Was because she thought he was joining the army! And it turned out to be a lie! Maybe if you just be honest with Honker and tell him the truth instead of what he wants to hear. We wouldn't even be in this mess!"

"My son is better off with out her."

"Oh yeah? Well Gosalyn is better off with out her! I'm going to go help Gosalyn pack."

Morgana walked to the stairs and Binki and Herb look at each other.

"I'll call Honker."

Herb grabs the phone and dials.

Honker is walking around and drinking the vodka, grabs his cell phone.

"Gosalyn?!"

"No, it's me.."

"Leave me alone."

"I heard what happened. Where are you?"

"I'm walking."

"We're worried."

"Just leave me alone." Honker said as he hung up the phone.

He takes a big drink of the vodka and throws one bottle on the ground.

"Stupid Casey, this is all you're fault!"

Binki and Herb grab the keys and headed out.

"We have to find him!"

Gosalyn and Morgana came walking down with her stuff in boxes.

"You got everything? Cause I don't want you to come back here."

"I think so."

"Good."

They walked to the door and Misty was waiting for them.

"So what happened Gos?" Misty asked.

"Honker lied about joining the army." Gosalyn said.

Misty couldn't believe that and instantly thought about Tank.

"And let me guess, Tank was behind this."

"Not that I know of."

"I wouldn't pass it by him. I was just with him. No wonder he was trying to be all nice with me. He knew that this was all going to blow up! What a jerk!"

"Um, can we get back to me here for a minute? I asked Honker 3 times if this wasn't a joke and he denied three times! How can I ever trust him again!"

"Tell you what Gos. How about the two of us stay clear of the Mallard boys."

"Easier said then down, Misty. I feel so heartless by not at least talking to him. Maybe I should.."

"Gos! Don't! If you do then he's going to get the wrong idea!"

"I guess you're right."

Tank is walking around the neighborhood and all he can think about is Misty.

"Why am I thinking about her? She's a huge pain in the butt!" He exclaimed.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and continues on his walk.

Honker is walking around totally drunk out of his mind crying, drinking the last bit of vodka.

"Why couldn't everybody just leave us alone?" He asked.

He then trips over his own two feet and falls and hits his head on a tree branch.

"Ouch." He cried before he passed out.

Misty had left to talk to Pierce and Drake is now with Gosalyn.

"Dad, I can't believe that he lied to me about all of this."

"This marriage should of never have happened Gos. It's better to find out now then if you had kids."

"No, it would have been better if he had never lied to me! He was/ is my best friend."

She cried and Drake held her in his arms. "It's all going to be okay Gosalyn."

Misty and Pierce are at the mansion and she is telling him what all happened.

"Wow, so Honker lied about everything?"

"Pretty much and I know that Tank is behind this somehow. I just have to find out how."

"What makes you think that?" Pierce asked.

"Honker, would never do something like this. So Tank just had to be behind it."

Pierce paused and looked at her. "You like him don't you?"

"Who?"

"Tank."

"WHAT?! NO! Ewww."

"You can't fool me Misty. You're always talking about him, I know you do."

Misty sighed. "Maybe I did along time ago. But not now."

"I KNEW IT!"

"But it's over between us! Been over a very long time."

"Does Tank know?"

"He should I keep telling him that."

"Maybe you need to tell him again. And until you do I think that we shouldn't see each other." Pierce said.

Misty was shocked that he said that and he just walked out of the house. Misty wasn't going to stop him, even if he is wrong. She didn't want to make him stay if he didn't want to. And she felt her anger boiling up. Which isn't a good sign.

"Jerk!" She exclaimed.

Binki and Herb are in the woods walking around trying to find Honker.

"Honker?" They called out.

They spotted the empty vodka bottles on the ground and then saw him.

"My baby!" Binki exclaimed.

They ran to him and Herb lifted up his head, he got blood.

Binki and Herb looked at each other shocked.

"Quick! Call 911!" Binki exclaimed.

Herb got up and pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

Back with Gosalyn and Drake eating ice cream and talking.

"It's all going to get better Gos."

"It will never be the same dad. I can't trust my best friend anymore. He just tossed 9 years of friendship down the toilet. Nothing's going to be the same."

Just then Misty came back in and sat down next to her.

"What's with you?" Gosalyn asked.

"Men!"

Drake rolled his eyes and got up.

"Oh boy, I'll get some more ice cream."

He walked into the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"Pierce and I broke up."

"Why?"

"Who cares, He's just like Tank. I KNEW I should have never trusted him!"

"What did he say?"

"Get this, he said that maybe I still have feelings for Tank. And until I figure it out we're over! Can you believe that? Isn't that a joke?"

Gosalyn just looked at her and shook her head.

"No, it's not a joke. I think Pierce might be on to something there."

"WHAT?! I DON'T have feelings for Tank!"

"Think about Misty. You do always talk about him."

"That's because he's always doing something stupid! Like what he made Honker do."

Gosalyn sighed and shook her head.

"I don't think Tank was behind it. Honker did it on his own. Misty, all I'm saying is that maybe you and Tank need to sit down and really talk about it. What could possibly happen?"

Misty groaned and shook her head.

"I can't believe that. But fine, I'll try it you're way first. He'll either be a pain in the butt or not."

Gosalyn laughed.

Herb and Binki are in the hospital talking to the doctor.

"He's going to be fine. He had his stomach pumped from the alcohol and got 3 stitches in the back of the head."

"Oh thank you doctor."

They walked into his room and saw Honker just laying there.

"Hey Honk."

"Hey." He replied.

"How you feeling?" Binki asked.

"Awful, my stomach and head hurt."

"Yeah, that's normal. You had about 2 bottles of vodka in you're system."

"I'm sorry that I scared you guys." Honker said.

"It's all going to be okay, Honk."

Honker looked around and didn't see Gosalyn.

"Does Gosalyn, know I'm here?"

"We called her dad and told him."

"She's not coming is she?"

"No, her dad said that it would be best if you two don't see each other for awhile."

"What were you thinking? Drinking that much vodka?" Herb asked.

"I just wanted the hurt to stop." Honker cried,

Binki sighed and put her hand on his shoulder/

"Honker dear, you just need to let it hurt for awhile. I should have told you to that when you two first broke up. And not trying to have you win her back."

"But..."

"Honker, the best thing you can do is cry it out."

"I can't believe that I lost her again." He cried.

Herb and Binki both sat around him and hugged him tight.

At the Mallard house..

"He's at the hospital?! I got to talk to him!"

"Oh no you don't! You stay here and let his parents take care of him. He's not you're responsibility anymore."

"But dad.."

"No butts Gos. Now why don't you go up to you're room and unpack. While I make you're favorite meal. Do you know that I am so proud of you."

"Only you dad. I love you."

"I love you two, Gos."

He kissed her on the head, she grabbed her bags and headed up to her room.

"Now things can get back to normal around here."

Misty is in her room looking at two pictures. Ones of her and Pierce and the other one is her and Tank.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this." She said.

She grabs her phone and dials a number.

"Hey, it's me. I know... can we talk?"

To Be Continued..

Previews for the next chapter..

Herb is talking Binki in the living room.

"Honker is going to need us more then ever now. Drake is hiring a lawyer."

Gosalyn and Honker are talking.

"Honk, I don't think that we should be married anymore."

"What? You're not even going to try to work it out?"

"I'm signing the annulment and I think you should too."

Honker is alone in the Mallard house and just starts trashing it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Previous on Big Mistake

"You lied to me!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Gos, wait!" Honker exclaimed as she stormed out and runs to her dad in the tower.

"I left Honker."

Honker grabs two bottles of vodka and drinks them down.

*********************************************

The next morning..

Drake is in Gosalyn's room waking her up for school.

"Gos, honey. You need to get ready for school."

She just moaned and turned around.

"It's going to be okay Gosalyn." Drake reassured his daughter.

As he walked out he turns the lights on.

Gosalyn stretched and yawned. "Easy for him to say. He doesn't have to go to school with his ex husband."

She got up from bed and headed to the showers.

Drake is downstairs reading the paper and he can't hardly contain his happiness. That this whole mess is finally over with.

"All I have to do is call the lawyer today and finally get this over with."

Gosalyn walked down and looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"I'm calling you're lawyer today. So he can get the papers done and you can sign them and he'll delver them to the judge."

"Oh, that was fast."

"The faster the better."

"Glad to know that you're taking it well."

"Gos, you know how I feel about this. And I'm just glad that you finally woke up."

"I still feel like crud dad. Maybe if I talk to Honker about it.."

"No! You had already spent so much time on this marriage. You need to get on with you're life."

"But dad, how can you not have a heart? Honker.."

"Honker, is the one who created this whole mess. And he needs lots of help."

"Exactly! He's my best friend and.."

"But not from you! Let his parents handle him. Now you better leave before you get late for school."

Gosalyn sighed and grabbed her school bags and headed out.

As she got to her car she looked at the Muddle foots house and took a deep sigh.

"Yeah, normal. What ever that is."

She got in her car and drove off.

Inside Honkers house he's on the phone to the school calling in sick.

"I can't come in today. I got the flu....Bye."

He hung up and just looked out the window and had tears running down his face.

Minutes later..

Gosalyn pulls up into the schools parking lot and her friends are waiting for her.

"Hey guys." Gosalyn said.

"Hey, how are you?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "Don't really know how I should feel. Mostly numbed all over."

"I am so sorry about this Gosalyn. I had a feeling that Honker was up to something."

"Don't Mist. It's nothing that you could of stopped. My dad couldn't even stop it."

"I know. I still feel bad though."

"That makes two of us." Gosalyn said.

Misty sighed. "I took you're advice and called Tank last night."

"Oh? How did that go?"

"We're meeting in Pizza King today after school."

"Wow."

"I know. We met last night as well. And it didn't go well either. So I don't know why I'm wasting more time on it."

"At least you can talk to me about it. I'm not even allowed to breath around Honker right now."

"Can you blame you're dad?"

"No, but I just wish that I could talk to him for a minute."

"Why?"

"He's still my best friend. I can't help it. He's in trouble! Last night when I left him. He got so drunk that he had to get his stomach pumped and get three stitches on his head!"

"It's not you're problem!"

"I know. Never mind."

They walked into the school and split up for their lockers.

Gosalyn is at hers and Casey walked up to her.

"Hey Gos."

"Oh hey Casey."

"I heard what happened with you and Honker. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Getting sick of people asking me that though. You don't have to act Casey. I know how you feel about Honker."

"I'm not acting. I really am sorry."

"Thanks."

"I'm just surprised that he finally admitted it to you."

"What do you mean that he FINALLY admitted it to me? You knew about it?!"

"Yeah, by accident."

"How long?"

"A few days ago."

Gosalyn felt betrayed again! She can't believe this. Can she trust anybody these days.

"A few days ago?! And you didn't tell me!"

"It wasn't my place to tell Gos."

"So you just kept letting me believe that my best friend..."

"You wouldn't have believed me if I told you."

"Wow, it looks like I can't trust anybody these days."

"What does that mean?"

"Who has been loyal to me Casey? Not my best friend who lied to me to get me back. Not my dad who from day one who wouldn't let me settle this my way. And not you! For keeping the secret from me, and just sat back and watched me ruin my life! I'm starting to think that Honker has the right idea. Go after what you want and don't give a darn about anything else."

"And what's that?"

"All I want is for everybody to leave me alone!"

She slammed her locker and walked away Casey just shook his head.

School is over and the girls are walking outside. Misty spots Tank's beat up truck sitting there. Tank is yelling out the window and honking the phone.

"There's Mr. Rude. Can't believe that I'm doing this."

"Try not to kill him." Gosalyn joked.

"Can't make any promises."

"Come on Misty! Move it!" Tank exclaimed.

"I'm coming!" Misty yelled back.

She walked to the truck and got it and they drove off.

Rosie and Misty looked at each other.

"It wouldn't last." Rosie said.

"Oh yea. Misty will either kill or turn him into a toad by the end of the day."

"Most likely. You want me to go home with you?" Rosie asked.

"No, that's okay Rosie. I think I can manage."

They walked to their different cars and drove off.

Misty and Tank are in Pizza King together.

"I knew that you would come crawling back to me. Was it my good looks?" Tank asked.

Misty rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Ha! I'm just doing this to prove to myself and everybody else. That I'm over you."

"Oh, so you do have feelings for me."

"What?! No, I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did. You said that you're over me. So when was you not?"

Before Misty could respond Tank spotted a cute girl walking by.

"Uh.. hello, Tank. I'm over here."

"Sorry." Tank said.

"What ever. You keep doing it! I don't even know why I even bother..."

"Because you love me."

Misty rolled eyes at that and didn't respond.

Gosalyn arrives back at her house and sees Drake on the phone.

"I'll like it to be settled right away." He hanged up the phone.

Gosalyn drops her bags on the floor and looks at him.

"Who was that?"

"That was you're lawyer. He's making the papers up, and will mail them tomorrow."

"Wow, so you're really on top of things aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"But doesn't Honker have to sign them too?"

"Don't you worry about that Gos. Let his parents handle him."

"Are you kidding me?! How can I not? All I keep thinking about it is how I just moved out on day with out talking to him. He drinks so much that he ended up in the hospital! Maybe I should sit down and really talk to him about it."

Drake rolled his eyes at that and shook his head.

Honker walked down stairs and saw his parents sitting there.

"Uh.. what's going on?" He asked.

"Honk dear, we heard from Gosalyn's dad and he wants this over with."

"What? I know that I screwed up big time. But once she moves back in and sees how much better things can be."

"Honker, her dad's hiring a lawyer to get an annulment." Herb said.

"NO?! I don't believe you?! We haven't even talked yet?! How can it be over with?!"

"Honk, it's what she wants."

"No it's not?! It's because her dad brain washed her! I wouldn't let it happen!"

Binki and Herb looked at each other concerned.

Misty and Tank are still at the pizza King.

"Honker is going to need you and you're parents now more then ever." Misty said.

"Why?" Tank asked.

"Because her dad is hiring a lawyer."

Tank paused for a minute and busted out laughing.

"I knew that his plan would backfire on him! I knew it!" He laughed.

"So you did put him up to it!" Misty exclaimed.

"No, it was all his idea." Tank laughed.

"Like I believe that!"

"What would I have to gain from it?"

"You love seeing Honker miserable for one thing."

"True. But I DIDN'T have anything to do with that."

"Yeah, right. I know you better then that Tank. When you're mouth moves you're lying."

"You didn't feel that way last summer."

"Yeah and look what happened. You ripped my heart out and stumped it into the ground."

"So you do have feelings for me!"

"I'm out of here. I try to have a real conversation with you. And all you do is make jokes."

Misty gets up and Tank grabs her arms.

"Wait, please don't go."

Misty paused.

Gosalyn and Drake are in the kitchen.

"You have to eat Gosalyn."

"I'm not hungry."

"Gos.."

"Dad, I can't just ruin his life like that."

"Whoa! Did Honker think about that before he made up all those lies? No! I still can't believe that the judge actually married you two."

"Well he did and I said those vows."

"Only because Honker wanted you too."

"Maybe I over reacted over it."

"No you didn't. You just stick to you're guns Gos."

Gosalyn sighed and shrugged.

Herb and Binki are still talking to Honker.

"Honker, it's what she wants. It's not you're fault it's not her fault. It just happened when you try to something like this when you're so young."

"No! I wouldn't believe that! It can't just be over!"

"You said you wanted a fresh start with Gosalyn. And this might help with that."

"But mom we was married. It's not like we can ignore it and not think about it."

"A clean break is the best thing son."

"No! Don't say that! We can make it work just like you did!" Honker cried.

Herb and Binki looked at each and back at him.

"Honker, we didn't make it work for a very long time."

"What are you.."

"We got a divorce 2 years after and got back together in our late twenties."

"I'm not going to ruin mine! I want to talk to Gosalyn!"

Misty looked at Tank and sighed.

"Fine, I wouldn't."

"Good. Uh.. I can't believe I'm going to say this."

"Say what?"

"Misty I uh.."

Just then Sadie walked in and walked up to them.

"Tank there you are. I thought that we had a date tonight."

Misty smiled and shook her head at them.

"Oh, don't let me stop you. He's all yours."

Misty got up and walked away.

"Misty..." Tank called out.

Sadie sat down in Misty's spot.

"Sorry that you had to be with that freak." Sadie said.

Tank just chuckled and groaned/

Gosalyn and Drake are still talking.

"Gosalyn, you have the whole rest of you're life to think about. Like the prom and college."

"I know that dad. But he's been my best friend since I can remember."

"Just let his parents handle him."

"Wish I could."

Drake hugged her tight.

Back with Honker..

"Honker she went back home on her own. It was her choice. She couldn't stay here."

"It's so stupid! She's letting everybody else tell her what to do. I just want to talk to her."

Binki sighed and rubbed her head. "I think she's back at home."

"Honk, you have to face it though. She's not going to back down from it."

"You don't know her like I do. I'll change her mind."

He walked out of the house and Binki and Herb just shake their heads at him.

Misty comes walking back into the mansion and slams the door.

"Idiots!"

"What?" Morgana asked.

"All men are idiots!"

"Welcome to my world. What happened?"

"I went to talk to Tank. To see if there is actually anything between us."

"And.."

"And all he could do is make jokes, look at girls. And to top it off. He's date Sadie the blonde bimbo showed up. I was crazy to think that there was something actually there.:

"So that means..."

"It means that I don't want anything else to do with him! I can't believe that I wasted a year with him."

Misty's anger was starting to go off again and she stormed up to her room.

Morgana sighed and shook her head. "This does not look good."

Gosalyn and Drake are in the living room talking when Honker comes in.

"We need to talk."

"Well hello to you too Honk." Gosalyn said.

Drake stepped in front of her.

"Oh no! You can't just march in here and give her orders."

"It's okay dad. I can handle this."

Drake looked at her. "Are you sure? I don't want.."

"Dad, trust me on this. I know what I'm doing."

"Okay, I'll be here if you need me."

"Come on Honk. Let's go outside." Gosalyn said.

Gosalyn and Honker walked outside and Drake looked out the window at the two.

"I am so sorry Gosalyn about everything. I didn't mean it to go this far."

"I know you didn't Honk."

"But I promise that I wouldn't boss you around. You can go to any college you want. And go to any summer job. And I wouldn't be jealous or lie to you ever again!"

"You make it sound so easy Honk."

"It can be. I love you and you love me. I know you do."

"It's more complicated then that Honk."

"It doesn't have to be. I can take care of you and we can be happy. When I said those vows to you. I meant them. Didn't you?"

"I thought I did. But now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean? I love you!"

"Honk, you lied to me! I don't think that I can trust you right now."

"I know I screwed up. And I'm sorry about that. I did it because I love you. You're the best thing that has ever happend to me. We can make this work." Honker said.

"Honk, remember when I told you about how young my mom was when she had me. And she had to grow up really fast?"

"I'm not saying that we should have kids. I know we're not ready for that."

"Honk..."

"Look, we can be together and happy. That's way better then being alone."

"You are not alone Honk. You have you're parents."

"Right, you know how messed up they are."

"My dad was right Honk about us being too young to be married."

"Don't say that Gos! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

"I'm sorry that you feel ignored when ever Tank does something stupid. And I'm sorry that I hurt you so much when I broke up with you the first time. But I can't help you with what you want. I don't think we should be married anymore."

"No! You're not..."

"I don't want to do anything for ever right now Honk. I should have told you that in the first place. And for that I'm sorry that I didn't. I just want to be a normal kid again. My mind is made up."

"Don't let them do this Gosalyn! We can fight them together!" Honker cried.

"Honk, you are such a great guy. Any girl will be glad to have you. You're the smartest guy that I know."

"So you're not even going to try? Just like that?"

"I will always care about you Honk."

"What ever."

Honker storms off and Gosalyn calls out for him.

"Honker! Wait!" She exclaimed.

But he was already long gone and she walks back inside with tears in her eyes.

"How did it go?" Drake asked.

"Like how I thought it would go. I told him that I wanted it be over and he didn't take it too well."

"Where did he go?"

Gosalyn shrugged.

"Don't know."

Drake hugged her tight and smiled.

"You did the right thing Gos."

"I still feel like crud.'

"I'm sure you do. I think some ice cream might help. I got a call from Morgana who said that Misty isn't in a good mood either. So we're going to take you girls to Mr. Swirl's ice cream."

"You know just what to say to cheer me up dad."

"That's what dad's do best."

The two of them walked out of the house.

Honker is in the woods sitting by the pond drinking vodka again with tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe that this happened. No it can't! I wouldn't let her! I know that we can talk it out. And fix it before it too late."

He got up and walked out of the woods.

He arrived back at the Mallard house and walked in.

"Gosalyn? Gosalyn! I'm sorry I left. Can we talk please?"

No answer he walked to the stairs.

"Gosalyn, can you come down here please? We can work it out."

Still no answer he walked to the phone and picked it up.

Gosalyn and Drake are walking to the ice cream place when her cell phone rang.

"No! Let it go to voice mail." Drake said.

Gosalyn answers it. "Hello?"

"Gos, it's me."

"Honker? Where are you?"

"I'm back at you're house. Where are you?"

"Me and my dad are meeting Morgana and Misty to have some ice cream."

"Can you come back here please? So we can talk about this?"

Gosalyn sighed. "Honker, I'm really sorry. But I don't think that it will do any good."

"So you're not even wanting to try to work it out?!"

Before Gosalyn could respond Drake grabbed the phone from her.

"Honker, it's Drake."

"What the! I don't want to talk to you! Put Gosalyn back on now!"

"No Honk, this is not healthy for you. Go back to you're parents they will help you figure things out."

"Yeah thanks for nothing!" Honker slammed the phone down and then he just goes crazy!

Smashing things in the house, he takes the stature off of the chairs and throws it into the new flat screen TV that Drake had just bought.

Once that's done he grabs his vodka bottle out of his pockets and walks out drinking it.

To Be Continued..

Previews for the next chapter..

"I don't want you any where near Honker ever again!" Drake exclaimed while looking at the mess.

Casey is talking to Gosalyn. "Will you go to the prom with me?"

Misty hands Tank his class ring.

"You win Tank. I officially don't want anything to do with you ever again."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Previous on Big Mistake..

"You KNEW about it?! And you didn't tell me?!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"It wasn't my place!"

"I just want everybody to leave me alone!"

"Honk, I'm signing the papers and I think you should too."

He then trashes the place.

**********************

Gosalyn and everybody else are at Mr. Swilrly's eating ice cream.

"Well at least you can go back to normal now." Morgana said.

Gosalyn shrugged. "That's the plan."

"Looks like we both rotten taste in man." Misty added.

"At least you knew about Tank being a jerk. Honker was my best friend since I can remember. How could he do this to me?"

"Gos, everything will be okay. You just need to give it time." Drake said.

"I guess." She added

An hour later Gosalyn walks into the house and looks around.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn quickly looked at her dad shocked and he walked in gasped.

"Oh my god! What happened!"

"I don't know dad. I was with you the whole time. Somebody really trashed our home."

Drake walked around and thought about something.

"Gos, where did Honker say he was when he called?"

"He said he came back here…"

He then figured it out. "And you wouldn't come back and talk to him and he went crazy. Figures."

Gosalyn gasped and thought about Honker.

"Poor Honker. He's in so much pain."

Drake chuckled and turned to her.

"Poor Honker nothing! He's out of control! And I don't want you any where near him!"

"Dad, you can't be serious! He's still my best friend."

"Oh I am Gosalyn! I don't want to see you two together again! Not until he learns to control his anger."

"I'll talk to him about it."

"The heck you are! Don't fight me about this Gos. I deal with guys like this for a living. And I will NOT take that chance with you."

"But dad, he's in so much pain. I can feel it! I just broke his heart again. He feels like his life is spinning out of control and he can't do anything about it."

"No excuses! From this day on you are not allowed to go over there or talk to him."

"But dad.."

"No buts! Now go to you're room and finish you're homework."

"Fine! Story of my life! Go to one guy telling me what to do to the next. When will I get a chance to make a decisions."

She stormed up to her room and Drake called out.

"You will when you're 18! And I love you too."

Drake then hears her door slam and looked around at the mess.

"What a mesas"

Then he looks over at his new destroyed wide screen TV and gasped.

"My baby." He cried.

Gosalyn is in her room and spots Honker in his room too, She just looks away. Doesn't know what to say to him at the moment.

"I don't get him at all. I thought that I knew him better then this. But I guess I don't." She said.

The next morning..

Gosalyn is getting ready for school when Drake walks in.

"Gos, are you sure that you want to go to school today?"

Gosalyn paused and looked at him shocked. "Wow, dad. I thought that you would never ask me that. But yes I do."

"Are you sure? Cause we can talk."

"Talk? Yeah, right. I've done my share of talking. And look where it's got me. I just want to go back to normal. I went yesterday and you didn't stop me."

"I know. I regret that. I really think.."

"Dad, please."

"All right, but if you can't handle it just call."

"Dad, I'm just ending my marriage. Not dying. I'll be fine."

She grabs he bags and walked out, Drake watched her through the window.

As she walked to her car she saw Honker's car still sitting in the drive way.

'What are you doing to you're self Honker?' She thought to herself.

She got in her car and drove off.

Seconds later she pulls into the schools parking lot and sees her friends.

Misty and Rosie ran to her.

"We heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't home when Honker trashed my house. After years of knowing somebody and being best friends with them. You think you know somebody. And then they pull this crap off."

"He's not himself. That's for sure."

As they walked into the school there were signs about the prom all over and Gosalyn grunted,

"And to make me feel even worse. The prom is coming up. No husband and no date, no dress. Story of my life."

Misty and Rosie smiled and looked at her.

"Let's all go together." Rosie said.

Gosalyn stopped and looked at Misty. Who she thought was going with Pierce.

"But I thought that you was going with Pierce."

Misty shrugged.

"He hasn't asked me yet. So I guess not." Misty said.

"And about Tank?"

"What about him? He's a big jerk. He has waay too many chance with me lately. And he just blew them. Time for me to move on."

"That's really mature Misty."

"I got tired of turning him into a toad. After you do that what's left?"

They laughed and walked to their first class.

As they sat down the teacher walked in and talked about their project.

"I want you to make a scrap book of you and you're friends for you're final project. It will be due in three weeks."

Misty moaned about that. Her past wasn't something that she wants everybody to know. She just wishes that it never happened.

'I'll rather get an F then try to talk about it.' Misty thought to herself.

The class bell rang and the kids got up and walked away.

"I can't wait to show them my scrap book!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Easy for you. How am I supposed to show everybody pictures of my dad and my mom. My dad is you know who and I didn't move back in with my mom til I was 15! The monks aren't good with pictures."

"I'm sure you can think of something Misty. Mine is going to be sad. Cause my pictures of all of me and Honker. Plus, I don't have baby pictures either. I wasn't adopted til I was 9 years old. And the adoption agency only took pictures once a year. To show wanna be parents. So I know what you mean Misty."

"I'm the prophase that never was supposed to be! So I'm going to have fun time trying to make it sound pretty." Misty said.

As they walked away Casey watched them and closed his locker.

School is over with and Gosalyn is in the living room looking through old pictures.

Drake walked in and saw her almost in tears.

"Are you okay Gos?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just looking at pictures and can't believe how Honker and I turned out. Not how I pictured us. Not talking and divorced."

"Yeah, you two have gone through a lot together. Like two peas in a pod."

"Yeah, the good old days. Now he hates me and not friends."

Drake smiled and kissed her on the head. "Just give it time Gos. You're really a good friend. That will still want to be friends after all of this."

"He's my best friend dad. I can't help it."

"I know. He'll come around."

He walked away and Gosalyn looked at the pictures and back at Honker's house. When the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" She asked.

She walked to the door and sawn Casey standing there.

"Casey?"

Misty and Pierce are at the mansion and Misty is going crazy about the project.

"Why are you so worked up about it? It's just a school project. Not like anybody really cares about you're past." Pierce said.

"I just am Piercing."

"Why though? All you have to do is put pictures on paper and say this is me when I was 3. It is so easy."

"It is not that easy for me Pierce."

"Yes, it is. I'm sure you're aunt will have pictures."

"Pierce, stop trying to help me! I appreciate it. I really do! But trust me my project isn't going to be like everybody else's. And you really have no idea what I've gone though!"

"Maybe if you just tell me I will."

"Yeah right. That's never going to happen."

"What's with the attitude Misty? I'm just trying to help!"

"I keep telling you! I don't want you're help!"

"If that's what you want. Then fine! I'm out of here!"

Pierce storms to the door and slams in and Misty's anger was going off again.

"Calm down Misty. You don't want to blow." She said.

She took a deep breath and started to mediate.

Gosalyn just looked at Casey confused.

"I really don't think.."

"Please Gos, just five minutes."

She paused and looked down.

"Alright, you got 10 mins go."

She closed the door behind her and stood next to him on the porch.

"I'm sorry about everything Gos. You're right. I should have told you everything when I found out."

"Yeah, you should of." She said crossing her arms.

"You're not going to make this easy on me are you?"

Gosalyn laughed. "Nope."

"I just didn't want to be the one who breaks you're heart and tell you. That's why I told Honker to tell you by the week. Thought that he would be man enough to do that."

"I appreciate that Casey. I really do. But as a friend you really shouldn't have kept that secret to you're self."

"Gos if I would of came up to you and tell you. Would you have believed me?"

She thought about it and shook her head. "Probably not."

"See! I knew it! I thought it would be best if you're best friend told you."

"He only told me cause it slipped out."

"I'm sorry Gos."

"It's okay. It's partially my fault too. I knew that something was up with him. But I didn't know what."

"So we're cool?"

"Totally."

"Good, cause there is something that I need to know."

"Yeah what's that?"

"Will you go to the prom with me?"

Gosalyn looked at him shocked.

Tank and Sadie are in Pizza King and he's bored out of his mind. When he spots Misty and Morgana walking in.

Tank's mood lifted up when he saw Misty, Misty looked over and rolled her eyes.

"Figures that dumb people are out tonight." Misty said.

"Now now Misty. That's no way to talk about normal people. I'll go get our dinner."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Misty said.

Misty walked over to Tank and Sadie.

"Hey guys." She said.

Sadie rolled her eyes at Misty. "What do you want freak?"

Misty bit her tongue and chuckled. "Don't worry this wouldn't take long."

She reached in her pocket and pulled out Tank's old class ring and handed it to him.

"You win Tank. I don't want anything from you ever again."

Tank looked at the ring and back at her. He couldn't believe that she had kept it all this time.

Sadie grabbed it from him and put it on her finger.

"Good, now get lost!" Sadie exclaimed.

Misty took a deep breath and it took everything that she has to just walk away from her.

Gosalyn looked at him confused.

"What?"

"We were dating before all this happened. And I think it would be best if we go together."

Gosalyn smiled and sighed.

"Casey as much as I would love that. But I am no way ready to start dating again. I am just so confused about everything right now. And to start dating again will only make things worse."

"Can we at least dance together?"

Gosalyn laughed.

"Try and stop me."

As the hugged each other Honker watched from his room and smashed a picture on the floor.

Misty and Morgana are eating together.

"So what happened with you and Pierce?"

Misty sighed and looked down. "We got in a fight."

"About what?"

"My school project. I just lost it with him."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry its nothing like dad's."

"Either way, if you don't do anything about it. You're going to blow up!"

"I know. I'm just worried that if people find out who I really am. That.."

"That they wouldn't like you or judge you?"

"They already don't like me. That I don't care about. But it's my past. Why do they want me to talk about it?"

"Is that all?"

"He left me! Just like everybody else that ever knew me!" Misty exclaimed.

"Who? Tank or Pierce?"

"Does it matter? They both left!"

Morgana sighed and shook her head.

As Casey walked away from Gosalyn's house. She looked up at Honkers and knew what she had to do.

Be the bigger person and make things right.

She walked over and knocked on the door. Honker answered it and got a big grin on his face.

"Gosalyn! You came back! I knew that you would!"

She sighed and shook her head.

"Nope, sorry Honker. I'm just here to ask you if you wanted to go to the prom with us?"

"Us?" Honker asked.

"Yeah, me Misty and Rosie the four of us together again."

"And what about Casey?"

"What about Casey?"

"I saw the two of you together."

"So? We're not married Honker. I can talk to any guy that I want. He's my friend. I don't have to explain that to you."

"Oh, so you just want to act like nothing ever happened. And just be friends again?"

"Yeah, I do. I want our friendship back Honker. I'm making a big step here Honk."

"Well no thanks. I don't want to spend my evening with a bunch of hypocrites."

Gosalyn looked at him stunned.

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it Gos! You married me so I wouldn't go away. And what do you do? You take the first chance to go away and you took it! And then you expected me to be okay with that? That's a bunch of bull!"

"Whoa, hold on there. That's two very different things. Mine wasn't made up. I wanted to do this since I can remember. You lied to me for weeks! Had me think that you were joining the army! Just so that I would marry you!"

"So this is all my fault huh?"

"Hell yes! You know what Honk just forgets that I was ever here. Have a nice life."

Gosalyn storms out and slams the door, Honker shrugged and grabbed his vodka bottle from his pocket.

"What ever."

He takes a drink of it and sat down on the couch.

Tank is still at Pizza King just looking at the ring.

"I can't believe that she kept this." He said.

"Well now it's mine right Tanky." Sadie said.

Tank sighed and shrugged.

"I guess so."

He handed her the ring back and she put it on her finger and kissed Tank.

"So we're officially a couple now. I am so happy." Sadie said.

Tank thought about Misty and smiled.

Misty and Morgana are back at the mansion when the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" Morgana asked.

"Somebody else to ruin my day." Misty said.

"Misty, remember what the monks told you. About you're anger."

"Yeah, I know try to control it."

Misty answered the door and saw Peirce standing there.

"Peirce?"

"Can we talk please?"

Misty nodded her head and knew that she had to tell him the truth too.

"Yeah we do."

She closed the door behind her and they started walking to the grave yard.

"I need to tell you the whole truth about me and my past. Why I got so anger with you. And I don't know how you will react to it."

Pierce looked at her confused.

Gosalyn and Drake are eating dinner.

"So I'm trying to be the bigger person and tell Honker that I want to be friends again. And get this he has the gull to call me a hypocrite!"

"What were you doing talking to Honker? I told you not to go over there!" Drake exclaimed.

"I know. But he's my best friend dad. I can't just kick him out of my life with out trying to work it out. I went there to hand out an olive branch to him. And he partially spat at me!"

"Give him time Gos."

"Yeah right. He just tossed out 9 years of friendship down the drain! He'll get plenty of time!"

Drake looked at her confused.

Tank walks in his house and sees Honker drinking on the couch.

"Whoa, getting little crazy with that bottle aren't you?"

"What ever Tank. How was you're date with Sadie?"

"It was good. We're officially boyfriend and girlfriend now… What's with you?"

"Oh not much. Gos, just stopped by and asked if I wanted to hang out with her and girls on prom night."

"What did you say?"

"I turned her down! I don't want to be friends with her!"

Tank rolled his eyes and slapped him across the head.

"Idiot!"

"What was that for?"

"She's trying to be nice to you. And work on you're friendship again! And you just spat on her like that! I would of taken that chance and see what happens. Instead of thinking about what you want to happen."

"You talking about Misty aren't you?"

"She doesn't want anything to do with me ever again."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me and she gave me back my class ring."

"Ouch!"

"Don't screw it Honk! And do things that you'll regret later."

Honker paused and looked down at his bottle.

Misty and Pierce are sitting down in the grave yard talking.

"Wow, you really like all this dark stuff huh?"

"Yeah, and you don't know the half of it. What I'm about to tell you you might not believe me. But it's al true."

"What is it?"

"Well the reason that I got so freaked out about my past is because well.. My aunt Morgana is really my mom and my dad is NegaDuck." Misty replied.

Pierce just sat there shocked.

To Be Continued..

Previews for the next chapter..

Gosalyn is talking to Drake at home.

"I think Honker is skipping school and it's my fault."

"I really don't want you any where near him Gos!" Drake exclaimed.

"What do you really think that Honker would hurt me?" Gosalyn asked.

Honker storms into their house and starts yelling at Gosalyn.

"Is this you're way of showing me that you still care? You can take you're friendship and shove it!" Honker exclaimed.

As he pushed her, she goes crashing into the wall and falls down.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Previous on Big Mistake..

"Gos, will you go to the prom with me?"

"I want you to make a scrap book."

"What's the big deal Misty?" Pierce asked.

"It just is!"

Honker takes another sip of alcohol and sits on the couch.

***********

Pierce looks at Misty confused.

"You're joking right?" He asked.

"No, I'm not. In fact he's probably spying on me right now. You can come out now!" Misty replied.

Just like that Negaduck came walking out from the cemetery.

"Well it's about time that you mentioned me! I don't think that I would be able to stand that mush any longer with out gagging." Negaduck said.

Pierces eyes widen huge and quickly stood up and stepped away from Misty.

"Oh my god! Negaduck! I… uh… wasn't trying do anything to you're daughter!" Peirce exclaimed.

"Easy kid. I'm just here to check on my mistake. Isn't that right my little mistake." Negaduck said pinching Misty's checks.

Negaduck loves to embarrass her and make her mad.

"Knock it off, now." Misty said.

"Aw, what's the matter? Am I embarrassing you?" Negaduck laughed.

Misty just ignored him and Pierce is just standing there confused.

"Hey kid, want to know something else about her? Remember that all take over St. Canard a few years ago? When I ruled for such a long time with the help of my assistant?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Pierce asked.

"Well, doesn't she look familiar? I mean take a good look of her."

Pierce looked at her and didn't see it.

"No."

"Really? Well maybe this will help fresh you're memory!" Negaduck exclaimed.

He pulled up her dark hood and you can only see her dark blue eyes and peek stinking out of it.

"Don't!" Misty exclaimed.

Peirce looked at her and then gasped.

Gosalyn is sitting at home when the door bell rang. It was Honker.

"Honker?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you. I'm still up for the prom if you are."

"Really that's awesome Honk!"

"I know, I just need to know some stuff."

"Stuff about what?" She asked confused.

"The prom. Like what color of flowers you want and what time you want me to pick you up."

"Oh, Honk no. It's not old times. I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that you would want to go as friends."

"You going with Casey?"

"No! I told you that I'm not going with him."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

Gosalyn looked at him shocked.

Pierce looked at Misty shocked he couldn't believe this!

"That was you!?"

"Peirce let me explain please." Misty said.

"No! I can't be with somebody like you."

Peirce walked away and Negaduck just started to laugh at this.

"Oh this is priceless." He laughed.

She then turned to her dad with anger.

"What is you're problem?"

"My problem is that I have a sappy good doer as a daughter."

"Why do you even care? Just leave me alone!"

"Trust me I want to. But since you're my name I have to make sure you're doing it good. And it looks like I was right. You're totally screwing it up!"

"Why are you still here? You did what you came here and you can leave!"

"Are you kidding? I'm not planning to go any where."

"What ever like I care."

She's walking back and Negaduck is following her.

"Remember how good it felt when you let all those jerks have it?"

She ignored him and headed back to the mansion.

"You can't just ignore it Misty! It's who you are! And when that anger comes out again. You can bet that I will be right there and loving it!" Negaduck laughed.

Before Misty got in the mansion she used her magic and she zapped Nega duck away and slammed the door.

Nega duck shook it off and laughed.

"Wouldn't be long now."

Misty storms up to her room and slams the door.

"Aurgh!" Misty exclaimed.

She then a deep long breath and sat down and crossed her legs and starting her chanting.

Gosalyn nodded her head.

"Yeah I do. Just because that you don't believe it. Doesn't mean it's not true."

"But we made plans to go for a long time ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah I do. But things have changed so much lately. That I don't want a date with anybody."

"Oh come on Gos. Please, lets just the two of us go together and have fun."

"Honk, you called me a hypocrite! So I'm sorry but I'm not going to the prom with you as a date."

With out saying a word he just stormed off and Gosalyn just looked down at the ground.

Drake walked up to her. "What did Honker want?"

"To talk about the prom."

"Oh, are you two getting back together then?" He asked nervously.

"Dad, breath. No, we're not. I asked him if he wanted to join me and the girls together. And he took it as I wanted to get back together with him."

"Do you?"

"No I don't. I just wanted to go to the prom and have fun. I don't want any drama."

"Then I think you need to stay clear from him for awhile."

"I guess you're right."

The next morning..

Gosalyn is at soccer practice, Casey is watching her and rooting her on.

Honker who has been drinking all night. His parents don't know about his drinking or that he has been skipping school lately.

He puts the vodka bottle in his pocket and spots Gosalyn and Casey walking out.

"Gos, can I talk to you for a minute?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn paused and looked and looked at him. She wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Uh.."

Casey shook his head. "Gos, you're dad is going to kill you if you come home late."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Honker was ticked off now.

"Well then don't let me stop you."

He walks away and Gosalyn and Casey looked at each other.

"Um.. is it just me did you smell alcohol on his breath?" Casey asked.

"Oh yeah big time. I am so worried about him Casey. He really needs help, and I wish that I could help him out."

"Gos, I don't know how many times I tell you. It is NOT…"

"Casey please doesn't finish that sentence. If you say it's my problem to deal with. I will squeeze you're head so tight."

"He'll be okay Gos. Come on, you're dad is probably thinking the worst by now."

She sighed and they walked away.

Misty is back at the cemetery thinking about what happened last night.

She's alone as usual Pierce had dumped her, and who could blame him. Who would want to be with Negaduck's spawn! Plus with him knowing what she did in the past.

Sucks that Tank was right about everything, her dad didn't make it better either.

She cringes when she thought about what Tank was going to say when he finds out.

"Oh no! There is no way. That I'm going to tell him about this. Over my dead body!" She exclaimed.

"Tell me what?" Tank asked from the distance.

Misty freaked out when she saw him.

"What are you doing here? I told you that I don't want anything to do with you ever again!"

"Yeah well I don't believe you. Cause I'm the one whose moving on with my life and you're not."

"What?"

"Me and Sadie are official now."

Misty rolled her eyes at that.

"Good for you. Two idiots found each other huh?"

"You're just jealous. I know you are."

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"What ever. I don't have time for this."

"What happened to you and Pierce?"

"None of you're business."

"He left you didn't he? I knew it!" Tank laughed.

Misty glared at him. "And this is why I don't want anything to do with you. Cause you're a big jerk."

She's about to storm away and he grabs her and pulls her in for a kiss.

But she pulls away and zaps him into a toad.

"I AM NOT ONE OF YOU'RE BIMBOS! IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! SO HELP ME I'LL HAND YOU OVER TO MY FAMILY AND THEY CAN COOK YOU UP FOR DINNER!" She exclaimed.

She storms off and Tank just ripest and hops away.

Gosalyn is back at home helping Drake set up the new TV.

"I still can't believe that you actually bought a new one. Mr. cheapskate." Gosalyn laughed.

"Yeah well after Honkers little hissy fit the other night. I had no other choice."

Gosalyn sighed and paused.

"I really don't know what is going on with him. I'm really worried about him dad."

"I know but you really need to stop worrying about him. And let his parents handle him. You can't fix him."

She shrugged. "I guess. I'm going to Pizza King with the girls. Be back later."

She walks out and learning alone trying to hook up the TV.

"Oh that's nice of you Gos. To leave me alone to set up the TV. Of course that I will help you set the TV up dad. And what does she do? She leaves me hanging."

Gosalyn is at the Pizza King with the girls. She just keeps thinking about Honker.

"And so he just kisses me! Like I'm just one of his bimbo's! Can you believe that?!" Misty asked.

"So what did you do?"

"What do you think that I did? I slapped him and turned him into a toad. Saying that if he tries it again I'll handle him over to my family for dinner."

"Ouch."

"He just really needs to leave me alone! I told him soo many times that it's over. And I'm getting sick of telling him that."

She looked over and saw Gosalyn just looking down at the cup in deep thought.

"Are you okay?"

Gosalyn snaps out of it and looks back at her.

"Yeah, I just keep thinking about Honker. He is in so much pain right now. And it's all my fault."

"NO it's not! Don't go blaming this on you. You were just only trying to help him out."

"I know I shouldn't feel this way about him. After everything that he did to me and my house. But I can't help it. I don't want to throw 8 years of friendship away!"

Just then Honker walked in totally drunk. "Hey!" Honker said.

Misty and Gosalyn looked at each other confused.

"Is he drunk?" Gosalyn asked.

"Looks like it."

Misty grabs her phone out of the pocket and Gosalyn stops her.

"What are you doing?!" Gosalyn asked.

"Calling his parents."

"Misty NO!"

"What? He's drunk they need to know!"

"He'll get in trouble!"

"Which he should."

"Please, Misty I don't want him to get any more upset at everybody. Then he already is."

"Well he needs to go home!"

"Then call Tank!"

"Oh no! I am NOT calling Tank! I want him to stay away from me! You got to be out of you're mind!"

"Please Misty!"

Misty paused and thought about it. "Fine, but you owe me big time."

Gosalyn has a big grin on her face while Misty dials the number.

Tank and Sadie are in the mall when his cell phone rang.

He picks it up and smiles when he sees Misty's name on it.

"I knew that you didn't mean it." Tank said.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Don't get the wrong idea Tank. Honker is here in Pizza King and is totally wasted."

"So what do you want me to do about?"

"Pick him up and take him home!"

"What's in it for me?"

"You want me to turn you back into a toad?"

"Fine, I'll be there."

He hangs up the phone and drinks his soda really quick.

"I got to go."

"What?! You're leaving!? But.."

"Sorry."

Tank grabbed his car keys and headed out. Sadie just sat there pouted.

Back at the Pizza King Gosalyn is next to Honker trying to calm him down.

"He's on his way." Misty said.

"Good. Did you hear that Honker? Tank is going to come and pick you up and take you back home."

"I don't nee Tank. I need you. I love you Gosalyn." Honker said trying to kiss her.

Gosalyn pushed him off and sighed.

"Honk, we've been over this."

"You're my life! I miss you!" Honker said.

Gosalyn really felt her heart break when he saying this.

Tank came walking in and saw Honker trying to stand.

"Alright, alchy. I'm taking you home."

He started to help him walk, Honker pushed him off.

"Get off of me! I want to be with Gosalyn! She's my wife!"

"Yeah, well. She doesn't want you as her husband. So get over it."

As they headed out Tank turned to Misty.

"You know you want me. Just admit it."

"Get over you're self." Misty said.

They headed out and Honker started to blow kisses at Gosalyn.

"I love you Gosalyn!"

"Come on!"

"She's my wife!" Honker said.

Tank dragged him out of the restaurant and Gosalyn didn't even look up at him.

"Gos, he needs help." Misty said.

Gosalyn sighed.

"I know."

Tank and Honker arrived back at home, Tank looks inside.

"Mom? Dad? You home?" He asked.

No answer, Tank opens the door and walks Honker in and sits on the couch.

"Alright, Honk. Mom and dad aren't home so.."

Honker started to snore and Tank shook his head.

"Good, sleep it off. Cause you're going to have one major hang over when you wake up."

Tank walked in the kitchen to let Honker sleep it off.

Drake and Morgana are having a quite dinner when Nega Duck interrupts them.

"Well look whose here. It's the two lovers." Nega duck said.

"What do you want Nega duck?" Darkwing asked.

"Oh this doesn't involve you Darkwing dud! It's about our daughter."

Morgana's eyes widen. "Misty?! What happened to her?!"

"Oh nothing yet. But something will happen in the few days. Kaboom! And I'll be right there to cheer her on. Our little girl is growing up so fast."

"What?"

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you haven't noticed her anger. And it wouldn't be long before she blows up and well you know the rest. Bye."

Negaduck walked out and tossed a bomb back at them.

"Watch out!" Morgana exclaimed.

She used her magic to blow it up and Morgana looked down and sighed.

"He's right though."

"Right about what?" Darkwing asked.

"Misty. She's letting her anger build and build. Remember the last time that she did it?"

"How can I forget? Took us forever to build this town back up again."

"Exactly, and she is so worried that when people find out about it. I am just so worried about her. I'm starting to think it wasn't a good idea for her to be with the normal's."

Drake looked at her shocked.

Misty and Gosalyn are in the tower.

"Why can't I go home again?" Gosalyn asked.

"Because Honker is still drunk. Who knows what he'll do."

"Oh come on! You can't possibly think that Honker would do anything to hurt me do you?"

"Not on purpose. But look at what he did to you're house with out a second thought! Who knows what he will do to you too."

Gosalyn sighed. "I just never seen him like this before. And it's killing me! That I can't help him!"

"I know what you're going through Gos. But there's really nothing that you can do."

Gosalyn just looked out the balcony and whipped the tears from her eyes.

Honker wakes up and sees Tank in the kitchen he quickly grabs his cell phone and dials Gosalyn's number.

Gosalyn looks over at her phone and Misty grabs it.

"Don't answer it! He's drunk."

"I know that. But.."

Misty then puts it in her pocket and lets it go to voice mail.

Honker left a message on it. "Hey Gos, it's me. I love you! And I'm willing to.."

Tank walked in and sees the phone and quickly grabs it from him.

"Honk! No! You don't want to do that!"

They started to fight when Honker past out again.

Tank looked at him and grabbed the phone.

"And to make sure that you don't do it again. I'm taking the batteries out."

He took the battery out and set it back down, unplugged all the other phones in the house.

"There that should do it."

Later that night..

Drake walks back in the tower and sees Gosalyn sitting out looking out.

"Hey kido. You ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I just keep thinking about Honker."

He kissed her on the head. "You have the biggest heart I know. But you can't…"

"I know dad. It's not my problem."

"That's right it isn't! Now come on you have school tomorrow."

They both walked out of the house.

The next morning Gosalyn is at school and sees Honker not there again.

She's starting to get really worried. It's not like to him school for this many days.

Back with Honker, he's still sleeping when Tank walks into his room and pours a bucket of ice cold water on him.

"Ahh!" Honker exclaimed.

"Get up!"

"I'm up!"

"Good not get up and dressed. I'm taking you to school."

"I'm not going! Go away."

"Oh no! You are going to school if I have to drag you myself."

"Just leave me alone."

"Fine, if you want to ruin you're life. Go ahead."

Tank was about to walk away when Honker spoke up.

"Wait!"

Tank stopped and turned to look at him.

"What happened last night?"

"You got drunk and made you're self look like a fool."

"Oh that's great."

"In front of Gosalyn too."

Honker moaned and Tank laughed.

School is now over with and Gosalyn is walking in the Pizza King to get her order for the girls. She spots Honker sitting by himself and walked over to him. She

"Hey Honk." She said.

Honker looked up and gave her a little smile.

"Hey."

"I haven't seen you at school lately. And you're math club teacher said that he didn't see you either. Is everything okay with you?"

"You were looking for me?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "I'm worried about you Honker."

"Well don't. I just didn't feel like going. That's all."

"That doesn't sound like the Honker that I know."

"Yeah, well you don't me at all then. I'm not you're problem anymore."

He got up and walked out Gosalyn just sat there and whipped the tears from her eyes.

Misty had arrived back at the mansion when Morgana walked in.

"Oh Misty! You have a phone call."

Misty looked at her confused. "I do? Who?"

"You're friend from Transylvania Logan."

Misty gasped and got a huge smile on her face. Logan is her best friend from there. Somebody who actually understands what she's going through! His parents are monsters too with a bad rep.

"Oh my gosh! Logan!" Misty exclaimed.

She runs to the phone and picks it up. "Logan?"

She sits down on the couch and starts talking to him.

Morgana laughs and walks away.

Gosalyn arrives back at home with the pizza and Drake was waiting for her.

"So did you pass the test?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? What's wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure that Honker's skipping class. And I think it's all my fault."

"Why? Are you spending time with him again?"

"No! Are you kidding? I'm little Miss perfect attendance."

"That's what I thought."

"I just wanted to help him."

"He's not you're problem Gos."

"I know that. Everybody tells me that."

Drake then grabs the phone and dials the number.

"Who are you calling?"

"I'm calling his parents. They have to know what he's doing."

Gosalyn moaned. "He's going to hate me even more."

With the Muddle foots house..

Herb is on the phone with Drake.

"Okay, thanks for calling."

He hangs up the phone and Binki walks in from the kitchen.

"Who was that dear?"

"Drakester. He said that Gosalyn told him that he's been skipping school lately."

"What?" Binki asked.

Just then Honker came walking in and they looked at him.

"What?" Honker asked.

"Honk, I just got off the phone with Drake. And he said that Gosalyn told him that you're skipping school is that true?"

"Uh, I left something in my car."

Herb grabs his son and Binki looked at him.

"Are you skipping school?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"What? Where are you going then when you leave in the morning."

"I don't know. I just drive." Honker said.

"Honk, I'm sorry. But we're not going to let you keep skipping school."

"Why do you two even care?" Honker asked.

"Honk! Don't talk to us like that?! We are the parents and you are the kids."

"What ever. I'm out of here."

Honker storms out of the house and slams the door, His parents just are shocked that Honker is acting like this.

Gosalyn is in the tower waiting for her friends to show up. Drake is on patrol when Honker storms in.

"You ratted me out?!" He exclaimed.

"I was worried about you Honk! I don't want you to ruin you're life!"

"Why do you even care? You don't love me anymore!"

"That's not true Honk. I will always love you Honk. Just not the way that you want me to. And you drinking and skipping school isn't good for you either. You really need help."

"Yeah, you have a funny way of showing it to me. You sighed the papers! You're not my wife! And guess what you're not even my friend anymore!"

"Honk!"

"No! I mean it! This is all you're fault! You're the one who taught me to skip school. You called me a dork for caring about my grades. And now you're the one who's upset cause I'm skipping school. That doesn't make any sense! So for now on! Stay out of my life for good!"

He pushes Gosalyn towards the wall and she goes crashing down hitting her head. He storms off and Gosalyn just sat there crying.

To Be Continued..

Previews for the next chapter..

"That's it! I'm getting a protection order against Honker!" Drake exclaimed.

"No need. I'm going to New York!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Honker walks out of school. "I'm quitting school."

Gosalyn is talking to the principal.

"How would you like to be Valid Victorian?" He asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Previous on Big Mistake..

"Honk, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I just didn't feel like going."

"I think Honker's skipping school and it's all my fault."

"Where are you going in the morning then?"

"I don't know I just drive." Honker said.

He then arrives at the tower.

"You ratted me out?"

"I'm worried about you Honker."

"Just stay out of my life!"

Honker pushed Gosalyn to the wall and she hits her head.

****************

Drake and Launch Pad came walking in the tower and sees Gosalyn sitting on the floor crying.

"Gosalyn! What's wrong?" Drake asked as he ran to her.

"Honker, he came here when you was gone. Started to yell at me for ratting him out, then he got really mad and pushed me to the wall."

Drake could not believe this and was so ticked off. How dare somebody do this to his daughter. She's only trying to be a friend to him.

"THAT DOES IT! I'm getting a protection order against him. This crap has gone on long enough."

Gosalyn just looked down at the ground. Can't believe that it has come to this.

"Don't try to talk me out of it."

"I'm not dad. I'm tired of it too. I should be the one who is pissed off. I'm the one who was lied to about everything. And he's acting like I'm the one that did."

"I'm glad that you feel that way Gos."

Before Gosalyn could reply to that her friends Misty and Rosie ran in the tower.

"Gos, what's wrong?" Rosie asked.

Misty took one look at her and could tell everything.

"Honker right?"

Gosalyn nodded her head.

"Yeah, he's totally lost control. And said that we're no longer friends."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, he might as well have called me a cold heart bitch!" Gosalyn said.

"He didn't mean it Gos."

"Yeah, just give him time."

"Oh I'm going to give him lots of time!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. There's nothing holding me back from going to New York."

"So you're going?" Misty asked.

"Heck yeah! Why not? Misty you wouldn't be here. You got an internship at Eldritch Academy of Enchantment for the summer. So I wouldn't have anybody to hang out with."

"Good for you!" Misty cheered for her.

Gosalyn looked at Misty.

"Why are you so cheerful all of a sudden?"

"No reason. I just talked to Logan before I got here."

"Ohh. Logan? Huh?" Gosalyn teased.

"Oh stop it! He's my best friend since we was babies. Like a brother to me."

"I used to say the same thing about Honker."

Misty forced a laugh out. "Ha ha. Trust me there is nothing going on between me and Logan. I've had enough guy problem's in my life to bring him into this."

Gosalyn shrugged. "If you say so."

Thhey just sat down and started to eat the pizza.

Gosalyn is back at home and talking to J. Gander on the phone.

"You will?! Oh thank you so much! You will not regret this!"

She hangs up the phone and Drake walks in.

"Who was that Gos?"

"J. Gander Hooter. He's giving me the internship in New York!"

"Really? That's awesome!"

"I know!"

They hugged each other and Gosalyn looked out the window at the Muddle foots house.

"I just wish Honker would get the help he needs."

"He will in time. It will probably be awhile. He needs to admit that he has a problem first. I'm still being serious about the protection Gos."

"I know dad. I just can't believe how bad he's fallen." She said.

The next morning..

Gosalyn is leaving for school and spots Honker's car still in the drive way again.

"Honker, please don't do this to you're self." She said.

She just shakes her head and gets in her car and drives off.

Honker is in his room sleeping when Tank comes in with a blow horn.

"Ahh!" Honker exclaimed as he jumped out of bed.

"Good, get up. Mom and dad are making me take you to school."

"I'm not going." Honker said.

"Oh yes you are. I will not get blamed for you're stupid thinking."

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't! But mom and dad do. And they're going to find some way to tie this to me. I already have Misty mad at me. I don't need mom and dad."

"Fine, I'll go."

Tank walked out so Honker could get changed.

Minutes later they pull up to the school and Honker gets out.

"You're doing the right thing Honk."

Honker rolls his eyes and walks into the school. Tank watches as he walked into the school and drove off.

As he walked inside he spotted Gosalyn along with her friends walking by.

"I can't do this." He said.

He walked to his locker and opened it up and saw pictures of him and Gosalyn during better times.

His heart broke and he grabbed all his stuff in his locker and slammed the door and walked out.

Gosalyn and Misty watched as he walked out.

"Did Honker just…" Gosalyn said.

"Yup, looks like he just quite school." Misty said.

"I have to talk to him! He's making a mistake!"

Casey grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No! You can't!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn pulled him away and she looked at him angry,

"Don't tell me what to do Casey!"

"I'm not! I'm just saying that school is going to start soon. Let his parents handle him."

"How can everybody tell me that? He is still my best friend. I know him better then any of you."

Just then the school bell rang and Gosalyn sighed and walked to the first class.

Herb and Binki are sitting down in the living room when Honker walks in.

"Honker? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

Honker didn't answer and just looked at her.

"Honker! Answer you're mother!" Herb exclaimed.

Still no answer from him.

"You turn around and go back to school." Binki said.

"No! I quit!"

"You quit?! Honker, you only have a few weeks left! You're the valid Victorian! You can't quit!"

"Too late. I already did. I'm 18 years old and you can't make me do anything that I don't want to do."

He then drops his stuff on the ground and storms out and slams the door. His parents don't know what the heck is going on with him.

Gosalyn is in study hall and is still thinking about Honker. She knows that he didn't mean any of this. If only she could talk to him about it.

The principal came on the intercom and called Gosalyn into her office.

"Well Gosalyn Mallard please come to the office? That is all thank you."

Her green eyes widen and had sweat dripping on her face. She hasn't been called into the office in a year!

She grabs her school bag and headed out.

As she walked into the office she gulped and walked in.

"You uh.. wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Gosalyn have a seat."

Gosalyn sat down and the principal looked at her and smiled.

"How would you like to be the best of the best of the class?"

Gosalyn was shocked at that, since it's always been Honker's dream to be that.

"But I thought that Honker.."

"He was, but we just found out that he quit. And you popped up and thought it was for the best. You have a very long way to get here."

Gosalyn paused and sighed.

"I guess."

"Good, we're looking forward to hearing you give a speech."

They shook hands and Gosalyn didn't feel right about it.

Darkwing and Launch Pad are out on patrol when they spotted Honker walking around.

"Whoa, is school over already?" L.P. asked.

Drake shook his head and thought about it.

"No, Gosalyn would tell me if they did. Pull over L.P. I'm going to talk to him."

Launch Pad pulled the rat catcher over and Drake got out of and walked to him.

"Hey Honk, what are you doing out here? School's not over with.."

Honker puts his vodka bottle in his pocket and turned back to him.

"It is for me. I quit."

Drake looked at him shocked at that.

"What?"

"That's right. And you can't do anything about it. You're not my dad or family."

Drake smelled the vodka on his breath. "Really? Have you been drinking?"

"No! I'm not that stupid."

"Hmm.. how about if we go on a little walk."

Drake turned back to Launch Pad. "I'll be right back L.P."

"Oh okay DW." Launch Pad said.

Honker and Darkwing walked away and Launch Pad drove off back to the tower.

"You're not going to make me change my mind." Honker said.

"Oh, I know. I just think that it's the stupidest thing that you have ever done. And with how economy is lately. College students are having a hard time finding anything. Let alone a high school drop out."

"I'll take my changes."

"Honker, if you're trying to do this so my daughter will come back to you. It's not going to work.:

Honker rolled his eyes at that.

"What ever."

He then storms off and Drake watches as he took his bottle out and took a sip out of it.

'I knew it!' Drake thought to himself.

Gosalyn walks out of the office just really confused.

Misty ran to her.

"What happened?"

"I'm the best of the best."

"Whoa! That's great!"

Gosalyn shrugged at that. "I guess."

"You guess?! What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"Honker was supposed to be it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I just feel like I'm taking everything away from him."

"No you're not."

Gosalyn walked away and Misty just looked at her confused.

School is over with and Gosalyn walks in the house.

"Dad, I'm home." She said putting her bags in.

Drake walks in from the kitchen.

"Gos, sit down. I have to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat down.

"It's about Honker."

"What did he do now?" She asked.

"Well me and Launch Pad wore out on patrol. We spotted Honker walking around. And he said that he quit school."

"Yeah, I know." She said looking down.

"How did you.."

"The principal called me into his office and told me that I'm the best of the best."

Drake couldn't believe it! He was so happy to hear that.

"WHAT?! OH GOS! That's great! I knew that you could do it!" He said hugging her.

Gosalyn pulled him away. "But don't you understand dad. I only got it because Honker quit! I really need to talk to him."

"Gos! No, I don't want you any where near him! Let's celebrate!"

"I don't feel like it dad."

"Oh come on Gos!"

Gosalyn sighed and walked out with him.

Misty is in Transylvania with her friend Logan. Logan is a purple creature with black hair, pointy spiky black hair, and three fingers hanging upside from a tree branch while she's practicing her magic. Logan has had a huge crush on Misty for years!

"So, what's going on with you and that Pierce guy?" Logan asked.

"He dumped me Logan. Who would blame him? I wouldn't want to be with Megabuck's spawn either."

He smiled huge and jumped down.

"Oh really?" He said.

"Yeah, I can't believe that Tank was right about this."

"Tank? Why do you still care about him? After all the crap that he put you through. I would totally zap him into a toad and hand him over to you're family for dinner."

Misty laughed at that.

"I know. That's what I told him I would do if he wouldn't stop hitting on me."

"You know I'm free that night. I could go to the prom with you."

Misty looked at him weird and looked at her watch.

"Will you look at the time. I better head back home."

"But it's only 5:30!"

"Exactly, I get tired at 6."

She got up and grabbed her magic book and headed out.

Logan just looked hurt and confused and looked down.

Gosalyn and Drake are at the pizza king. She's still not excited about it.

"Gos, this is so great news! I am so proud of you!"

"Dad, I only got this. Because of Honker dropping out. It's nothing that I feel good about."

"Don't feel bad about it Gos. You didn't do anything wrong."

"You know what I'm getting really tired of people telling me that."

"Well it's true."

Just then Herb and Binki walked in and saw them.

"Oh there they are!" Binki exclaimed.

Drake moaned and rolled his eyes.

"What can we do for you?" Drake asked.

"We're looking for Honker, have you seen him?"

"Only this morning." Gosalyn said.

The waitress came up with their large pizza with the words and breadsticks.

"Here you guys go. Enjoy."

"Oh, wow,. It looks great." Drake said,.

"What is the occasion?" Binki asked.

"Gosalyn, is the class validation." Drake said with proud.

Binki looked at her shocked. "Oh really? That's great that you're life is great. While Honkers is a mess."

She took off running crying and Herb looked at Gosalyn.

"Uh.. congrats Gos. I better go after her."

He took off after Binki and Gosalyn felt even worse.

"See! Everything is my fault!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is! Honker dropped out of school and started drinking because of me! I can't celebrate while he's like this!"

"Honker needs help Gos. A lot of help! But not from you Gos. You've helped him enough."

"Then who?"

"A professional. Somebody who knows what to do. And isn't emotional involved in it."

Gosalyn sighed when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?.. Oh hey Misty… uh… hold on. Hey dad, would be okay if I go dress shopping with Misty?"

"Sure knock you're self out! You deserve t go a little crazy."

He hands her a credit card from his wallet.

"Whoa!" Gosalyn said.

"Whoa, slow down there. Only buy a dress and anything else you need."

"I get ya."

She grabs it from his fingers, heads out and Drake took a sip of his pop and asked for a box.

Gosalyn and Misty are at the mall looking at dresses.

"So anyways, Logan kind of asked me to the prom." Misty said.

Gosalyn gasped. "No way! What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. I ran out like a bat out of a cave. I can't take my mutant best friend to a normal prom. Are you kidding? I can't do that to him."

"Maybe he wants to go Mist."

"I don't know. So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well you are the best of the best of the class. You're dad is probably thrilled about that."

"Yeah, he is. But I'm not." She said looking at a dress.

"Gos, you really need to let Honker go. It's not you're fault that all of this happened."

She sighed and looked down. "I still can't over it. If only I had…"

"Don't start with the what if Gos. I mean what if Tank and I was still together. You'll drive you're self crazy with all those. I can't control who my parents are. And you can't control what Honker is doing with his life."

"I guess they're right."

They just continued to look through the dresses.

Back with Morgana she's in the mansion looking at her magic books when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?"

She walked to the door but realized it wasn't coming from the front door. She then followed the knocking to the third door to the left. Which is the door to Transylvania.

"Huh?" She asked.

She opened it up and saw Logan standing there.

"Logan?"

"Hey Mrs. Maccawber."

"Misty isn't here. She's dress shopping with her friend Gosalyn."

"That's good. I want to talk to you."

"Me?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on in Logan."

Logan walked in and Morgana closed the door behind him.

"Uh.. what can I do for you Logan?"

"I was wondering if you can cast a spell on me. To make a human for the prom."

Morgana looked at him shocked.

Back with the girls they're trying on dresses.

Gosalyn comes out wearing a purple sleeveless dress and Misty comes out wearing a long black and blood red dress with fish net sleeves.

"That dress looks amazing on you Mist!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Before Misty could respond Tank and Sadie came walking in, Sadie is wearing a skimpy little outfit.

She stands right next Misty and compared each other.

"Looks, like me and Tank are going to be the hottest couple at the prom." Sadie said.

"Yeah, that's because you're both filled with hot air." Misty replied.

"At least he thinks I'm sexy. He loves my bras."

Misty just busted out laughing at that. "Yeah, well don't think much about that. He'll go out with anything with two or four legs."

"Well at least I don't hang out in cemetery's! Is that all where you're friends are?"

Misty's anger started boiling again, she really gets it from Negaduck. Like a switch she can just blow.

"You want me to turn you into a freak?! I can do that?!" Misty said.

Gosalyn stepped in between the two of them.

"Come on Misty. Let's change into our regular clothes and buy these dresses."

Misty started to walk away. "You see this is why I can't go to the prom with Logan."

"Yeah, go walk away FREAK! And while you at it. You might want to lose some pounds! You're looking a little fat!" Sadie exclaimed.

"At least I have a body! You're just a twig!" Misty exclaimed back.

"Mist, calm down. You're better then her."

Misty was really ticked off that Tank didn't speak up or anything.

"I can't believe that Tank is dating that blonde bimbo!" Misty said getting changed.

"Why do you even let her get to you?"

"I don't know. I just thought that I knew Tank better then that. I meant what I said I don't want anything to do with him."

"Then prove it!"

"How?"

"Go to the prom with Logan."

Misty just paused and looked down.

To Be Continued..

Previews for the next chapter..

Honker walks in the prom totally drunk.

"I LOVE HER!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn looked down at the ground.

Logan trips over something and a punch bowl goes flying and lands on Misty's head.

She's in the air and starts zapping everything into a monster while Nega Duck are just standing there laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

apter 13

Previous on Biggest Mistake..

Gosalyn and everybody are looking at Honker packing his stuff from his locker.

"Did he just quit?"

"Looks like it." Misty said.

Gosalyn is in the office.

"How would you like to be Victorian?" The principal asked.

Misty is talking to her friend Logan.

"You know I'm free that night." Logan said.

"Look at the time. I got to go." Misty said.

Logan is talking to Morgana. "Can you make me a human for the prom?"

********************

Misty and Gosalyn are buying the dresses.

"You make it sound so easy Gos. I'll just invite my best friend who happens to be a monster! To a normal senior prom? Yeah, that will go over really well." Misty said.

"What do you have to lose?"

"Hmm.. let me think everything!"

"You think too much about it."

"Like you're doing with Honker."

"Nice, change the subject on me."

They both laughed and walked out of the store.

Back with Morgana and Logan. Morgana is looking through a magic book.

"A spell to make you human? I think I can do something. I think it's so great that the two of you are going to the prom together."

Logan chuckled and scratched his head. "Yeah, about that. She doesn't know that I'm doing this. I kind of want it to be a surprise."

Morgana paused and heisted.

"Oh, Logan…"

"I know I'm the one for her. And this will help her see it too. That I'm willing to do anything for her. I wouldn't leave her like Pierce or treat her like dirt like Tank did."

"Misty is not going to like this. She hates surprises with a passion."

"I know Mystic does. But I love her. And I want her to have a good time."

Morgana paused at that.

"Let me think about it for awhile."

Misty is walking back home from the store Nega Duck is following her home.

"So, you're going to the prom huh?" He asked.

Misty rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"You really think that you're going to be welcome around there? Now that Pierce knows who you really are. He's probably telling every body you're little secret. And if you think they hate you now. Just wait." He laughed.

"Wow, you must really have no life Nega duck following a 17 year old girl around. What's the matter can't think of a way to stay public enemy number 1? Dr. Slug is going to take you're place again."

Negaduck grabbed her hand and pulled her tight. With fire blazing in his eyes.

"Listen to me you little brat! You think you're better then me? Do I have to mind you that you are NOTHING with out me! I can take you're life away just like that!"

"HELP! RAPE! RAPE!" Misty exclaimed as people walked past them.

"Go ahead call for help. But like I said they will find out about you and then you will see."

He pushed her down, looked at her in the eyes and walked away.

Misty watched as he walked away and knew that it was true. She had his anger inside of her. She broke down in tears.

Drake is looking at Gosalyn's dress and is surprised at how tasteful it is.

"Wow, Gos. I'm very impressed. It's a beautiful dress."

"What did you expect something else?" She laughed.

"Well, when ever I told you to go crazy. I didn't know what you was going to do."

"Yeah, there was another dress that I like. But you would have had a heart attack if I bought it."

"Oh?"

Gosalyn nodded her head and saw Tank outside with Honker who is totally wasted.

"Dad, I'm really worried about Honker. He is spiraling out of control!"

Drake walked up to her and put his arms on her shoulder.

"I know Gosalyn. I know."

He kissed her on the head and they walked away from the window.

Tank helps Honker walk into the house and Herb and Binki are waiting for him.

"Honk, we really need to talk." Herb said.

"Not now. I think I'm going to be sick." Honker said.

He covered up his beak and ran into the bathroom.

"How long as this been going on Tank?" Herb asked.

Tank sighed and looked down.

"Since months ago. When Gosalyn dumped him."

Binki then thought back to when he almost died from vodka.

"I knew it. I knew it!"

"We both knew it. But we just kept ignoring it." Herb said.

Honker came walking in and laid down on the couch.

"Honker, you really need help." Herb said.

"No I'm fine."

"No you're not. You dropped out of school! Tank said that you've been drinking a lot!"

"I don't have a problem! Sure I've had a few drinks…"

"Honk! You almost died awhile ago from it remember?"

"Yes, mom. I remember. But I don't have a problem! I can stop at any time!" Honker said.

"Good! Then head the bottle over." Herb said firmly.

Honker sighed and grabbed the bottle from his pocket and handed it over to him.

"Now to get rid of this poison. Once and for all." Herb said.

He walked in the kitchen and poured all rest of the vodka in the sink.

"And tomorrow we'll get an appointment for AA." Binki said.

Honker rolled his eyes at that. "Fine, what ever. Can I go now? I feel like I'm going to be sick again."

"Yeah, we're done." Binki said.

He then takes off running up to the bathroom and slams the door.

Binki sighed and looked at a baby picture of Honker, wiped the tears off her eyes.

"My poor baby is lost."

Misty walks back the mansion and sets her dress down on the table.

"I'm home." She said.

Morgana walks in. "So how did the dress shopping going?"

"Really good. I found a dress."

"That's great!"

"Yup. Ran into Tank and Sadie while I was there."

"Oh no. How did that go?"

"Almost got into a cat fight with her. I just want so badly to turn her into a huge ugly monster. Just once, to shut her up!"

Morgana laughed.

"You know better to use you're magic in front on normal's."

"Yeah, but then again. I am Nega Duck's spawn. So what do I know about being right."

"Mystical Macabre! You know better then to talk about you're self like that. You have made up for you're mistakes."

Misty sighed and shrugged.

"I guess. But I just can't help think that I'm no better then him. My anger is starting to get to me. And I don't know what to do."

"You are way better then him Misty. You got to believe me."

"You sound just like Logan. He's been trying to tell me the same thing." Misty said.

"Speaking of Logan. He dropped by while you was gone."

"He did?"

"Oh yeah. He wanted to make him spell to be a human."

"Human? Why would he want to be human?"

"So he can go to the prom with you."

Misty moaned and groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Great, just what I need is more problems with boys."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll deal with him later. But for now, I'm going to study my spells."

Misty grabs her dress and heads up to her room.

Morgana watches and is relived that she didn't go through with it. This is the last thing that Misty needs.

The next day before the prom…

Misty and Gosalyn are walking in the hall way at school.

"So you're not going to ask him?" Gosalyn asked.

"No! He's like a brother to me. Why would I want to ruin our friendship?"

"You never know. Something could happen at the prom." Rosie teased.

"Not likely. I think it would be best if we kept it purely platonic! And nothing else."

"Have it you're way then."

"Trust me. He'll regret it later. Just like Pierce and Tank did."

"But Logan knows everything. And he's still there."

Misty sighed.

"I'll think about asking him."

"Well you better think fast. Cause tomorrow is the prom."

"Yeah, I know. If I go with Logan then will you go with Casey?"

Gosalyn shrugged.

"Don't know. To be honest we haven't really talked much since this whole thing went down. So I don't know what's going on."

"See, I can't go with Logan when I'm supposed to go with the girls."

They walked into their first class.

School is now over with and the girls are all heading back home to get ready for the prom.

"I can't believe that tonight's the prom!" Rosie exclaimed.

"I know it couldn't get here any faster." Gosalyn said.

"Tell you what I think that we all need a normal teenager night. And the prom is the perfect way."

"Three musketeers unite!" Gosalyn said.

All three of them put their hands on top of each other.

"One for all and all for one!" They cheered as they walked away.

Honker over heard it and grabbed a bottle of vodka from his pocket. He has three of them. Took a sip of it and walked away.

Misty walks back into the mansion and sees Logan standing there.

"Logan?" She asked.

"Hi Mystic. I was wondering if you changed you're mind about going to the prom with me or not?"

Misty paused and hesitant for a second. "Logan, I really don't want you to get hurt there."

"Hurt? What are you talking about? I'm not going to get hurt."

"Yes, you will. Trust me I live through it every day. There is no way that I'm going to let you get hurt. So my answer is no!"

"But…"

"Logan NO!"

She just storms up to her room and slams the door. Logan watched her and walked over to Morgana's magic book.

"I'm going if she likes it or not!" He exclaimed.

The magic book looked up at him. "Oh Logan it's you. What can I do for you?"

"I need a spell to make me human for a night."

"Sort of like a Cinderella thing?"

"Kind of. I want to prove Mystic that I'm the one for her."

"Hmm…. I think I know just the spell…"

The book turned to a certain page.

"Here you go kid. You will need one eye of newt, a lizards tongue and…."

Logan grabbed a piece of paper and wrote everything down.

"Okay, thanks."

He closed the book and took off before anybody else saw him.

It's later that night and Drake is down stairs waiting for Gosalyn to come down with a camera waiting in hand.

"How you doing Gos?" He called up.

"Coming dad." She called back.

She comes walking down the stairs wearing her dress and Drake's jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Oh wow."

"You're not going to cry are you dad?"

"No. Are you sure that you're okay with me being the chaperone at the prom?"

"Dad, I'm fine with that. But once we get there…"

"I know, act like I don't know you."

"Right. I'm just glad that I can have a care free night. After everything that has happened."

"I am so proud of you. All we have to do is wait for the girls to come."

The scene changes to a tux shop and Honker walks out wearing one when Launch Pad spots him.

"Hey Honk man. Haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?"

"I've had better days."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Don't be. My fault."

"Why are you so dressed up?"

"I'm going to the prom."

Launch Pad looked shocked at that.

"The prom? But it's only for students."

"I just want to dance with Gosalyn that's all. Bye." Honker walked away and Launch Pad studied him.

"I better call DW." He said.

Back with Gosalyn and Drake..

The door bell rang and Misty, Rosie along with Morgana walked in.

"So you girls all set?" Drake asked.

"Yup." They all said.

"Let me take a picture of all three of you." Morgana said.

The phone rang and Drake answered it, it was LP telling him what had happened.

"Are you sure?…Okay, thanks.. no, no.. I'll handle it."

He hung up and turned back to them.

"Looks like I wouldn't chaperone you girls after all."

"What happened dad?" Gosalyn asked.

"Nothing, that you need to worry about. Just go and have fun. I'll see you later."

He kissed Gosalyn on the head and Morgana agreed to take his place they walked out and Drake looked out the window.

"He can't just leave good enough alone. I'm going to talk to his parents about this."

He knocked on the door and Binki answered it.

"Mr. Mallard what can I do for you?"

"Get you're son help."

"What are you…?"

"I just got a call from Launch Pad said that he saw Honker wearing a tux. Said that he's going to the prom."

Binki and Herb look at him shocked.

The girls arrived at the prom and looked around.

"Wow, they went waay out for it didn't they?" Gosalyn joked.

"Yeah, well what did you expect on the schools budget."

Gosalyn spotted Rosie looking over at the captain of the foot ball team Brian.

"Rose, why don't you just go up to him and talk to him."

"Are you kidding me? He's the captain of the foot ball team! And I'm.."

"Rosie, there is nothing wrong with you. He's just a guy. Go up to him and say hey." Gosalyn said.

"I can't do that."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "I'll show you how to do it. With little words."

Gosalyn walked up to Brain and smiled.

"Hey."

Brian smiled at her. "Hey."

Outside Honker is looking in the window and sees her talking to Brain. He grabs a bottle from his pocket and takes another sip.

Binki and Herb looked at each other shocked.

"What are you talking about? He wouldn't do anything like that."

"Oh, like he wouldn't trick Gosalyn into marring him. Or how about trashing our house. He wouldn't do such a thing like that. I don't want him to ruin this night for Gosalyn."

"Again? This is all about Gosalyn huh? Maybe she wants him to be there."

"She's moving on with her life. She's getting the internship in New York and is the best of the best of her class. He needs to let her go."

"He's sensitive!"

"Yeah, well I hope I don't see him tonight. I'll hate to turn him down to the prom."

"What?"

"Well I'm the chaperone there. If I see him I'll turn him down. Now if you excuse me I better head to the prom."

Drake turned around and walked away and Binki, grabbed her keys to the car.

"Come on Herb! We better find him before Drake does."

They raced out of there.

Back at the prom Gosalyn is still dancing with Brain and Honker takes another sip of alcohol.

"I need to talk to her." He said.

Morgana is watching everybody having a good time but Misty.

"Misty are you okay?"

Misty sighed. "Yeah, dances aren't really my thing."

"Just try to have some fun."

"I'll try."

She just stood there and thought back to Logan,

Logan is back at the mansion and trying to put the spell together.

He started to chant something and tossed something into the cauldron.

A huge puff of smoked came up and surrounded him lifted it up light shined on him and put him back down.

You just see the back of his back of his head he's dizzy and tries to stand up.

"Whoa, that was freaky. How do I look?" He asked.

Everybody's jaw dropped.

"You're amazing kid! You better hurry up if you want to make it to the prom." The book said.

"Right."

He takes off out of the mansion.

Drake shows up at the prom and is looking around and doesn't see Honker at all.

"Maybe he changed his mind." He said.

Morgana walked up to him. "Drake, what are you doing here? I thought that you said you wasn't coming."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Until Launch Pad told me that Honker might show up here."

"Oh no."

"Don't tell Gosalyn okay? I really want her to have a good time tonight."

"I wouldn't. He really needs to get over her."

"I know. That's what I told Binki and Herb as well."

Herb and Binki also are at the prom and looking around for Honker.

They spot him looking in the window.

"There he is!" Binki exclaimed.

"I'll get him before Drake sees him."

"Don't make a scene." Binki said.

Herb walked up to him. "Honker, what are you doing here?"

That spooked Honker and he dropped his vodka bottle on the ground.

Herb looked at it and back at him.

Misty is just sitting there and spots Tank with Sadie walking in.

"Aw, look poor thing. You're all alone. Couldn't find any body desperate enough." Sadie laughed.

Misty was going to say something when somebody walked in.

"She's with me." The voice said.

Everybody turned around and saw a really good looking guy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes came walking in. The girls drop their jaws on the ground as he walked over to Misty.

"Sorry I'm late. Care to dance?" He asked.

Misty looked at him confused and stood up and walked the dance floor.

"Do I know you?"

"You don't recognize you're best friend?" Logan asked.

Misty's eyes widen and gasped. "Logan?"

She put her head on his shoulder and they started to slow dance together.

Tank watched this and was getting really mad and ticked off.

"How did a girl like that score a guy like that?" Sadie asked.

Herb picked up the bottle and looked at him.

"Honk, are you drinking?"

"What? I had a few drinks. But I'm not drunk."

"Oh, so you're just standing in here with a tux and a vodka bottle. We need to get you home. Before anybody sees you."

Honker pulled away from him. "NO! I came here to dance with Gosalyn. And that's what I'm going to do."

"She doesn't want you Honker. Now come on, let's go."

Honker took off running.

"Honker! Stop!" Herb exclaimed.

Gosalyn is still talking to Brain about school when Honker runs in and breaks them up.

"Alright, that's enough. Leave her alone." Honker said.

Brain looked at him and shrugged and continued to talk to Gosalyn.

"I said leave her alone!" Honker exclaimed as he pushed Brian.

Brian then pushed him back and they started to fight.

"HONKER! STOP IT!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake then spotted them and ran over to them.

"HEY YOU TWO BREAK IT OFF!" He exclaimed as he pulled them apart.

"Tell him! He's the one that started it!" Honker exclaimed.

"Me?! I'm not the one who's stalking my ex!" Brain exclaimed.

Gosalyn just can't believe that this is happening,

Binki and Herb came running in. "Honker! Come on! I'll take you home."

Honker looked at Gosalyn who was almost in tears. Drake is standing next to her.

Honker breaks free from his mom's grips and they start fighting again and knock over the punch bowl which goes flying on to Misty and Logan.

She's covered with it and it causes Logan to go back to his normal self.

Sadie gasped and just laughed. "I KNEW IT! He's a freak too!" She laughed.

Soon everybody was laughing at them and Misty's anger was starting to get to her.

Out of the blue Negaduck showed up and grinned when he saw his daughter.

"Looks like I'm just on time for the fun." He laughed.

Morgana looked at Negaduck and gasped.

"Negaduck?! What are you doing here?"

"What do you really think I'll miss the big night for our daughter?" Negaduck asked.

"You don't have anything to do with her. STAY AWAY!"

Negaduck ignored her and walked over to his daughter.

"You're not really going to let this jerks talk to you like that? You are my daughter after all. Look at them laughing at you. You know you want to do this Misty."

She was breathing really heavy and looks at him. "I know."

"They were just waiting for you to blow up. You're nothing to them!"

She looked around and saw them laughing and had it.

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD IT!" She exclaimed.

"YES! GET ANGRY! Show the jerks who's the boss!" Negaduck exclaimed.

She then turned bright red and walked over to Sadie and Tank.

"You call me pathetic?! I'm not the one who sleeps around just because I can."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "What ever loser."

Her anger started to blow and she started to float up in the air. She then chanted a spell.

"I CURSE ANYBODY WHO WAS EVER LAUGHED AT ME TO HAVE THEIR TRUE FACES REVELED!" She exclaimed.

She then starts zapping everybody into monsters and other creatures. Sadie is an ugly fat ogre with really bad breath. She didn't zap Gosalyn, Rosie or Logan or the adults.

Morgana watched as Negaduck was laughing at this.

"I love the smell of distraction don't you?"

"You think this is funny?! Our daughter is out of control!" She exclaimed.

"It's what I do."

Morgana took off and floated up next to her.

"Everybody duck! There is going to be a lot electricity coming down." Morgana said.

Everybody ducked and Morgana put her hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Misty, it's going to be okay. We'll going to.."

Sadie then yelled out. "Just get that freak out of here!"

"THAT'S IT! I'm taking you back home!" Morgana said.

She snapped her finger and her and the two of them disappeared.

Everybody looked shocked and Gosalyn had enough of the prom as well.

"Gos, you ready to go home?" Drake asked.

She nodded her head. "Oh, yeah. I am so ready."

They also walked away, Tank is just speechless about what had happened. He has never been more turned on to her.

"That was hot!" Tank exclaimed.

Logan over heard that and quickly took off running as well. He didn't want to stay.

Honker along with his parents arrived back home.

"Well I'm going to bed see ya."

"Hold on Honk. We need to talk."

"I know I messed up. I'm sorry, I just wanted to dance with Gosalyn."

"And did you?"

"No, cause Brian.."

"Honk! You are out of control! You just ended making things worst for yourself! And scaring Gosalyn half to death as well."

"I didn't.."

"Just go up to you're room and we'll talk later." Binki said.

Honker quickly took off and Binki and Herb looked at each other confused.

Minutes later..

Honker had sneaked out of the house and is waiting for Gosalyn by her house.

He hears Drake and Gosalyn walking up and stands up.

Drake rolled his eyes when he sees him.

"Honker? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Gosalyn please."

Gosalyn paused and looked down.

To Be Continued..

Previews for the next chapter..

Logan and a 5 year old Misty are talking in her head.

"Why are you so nice to me Logan?" Misty asked.

"Because I love you Myst."

Gosalyn and Honker are also talking to each other. Honker is drinking again.

"If you're going to drink you're life away! Don't expect me to be a part of it!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Misty and Tank are talking. "I know that I messed up big time. I love you and I want you back."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Previous on Big Mistake..

"I want you to make me a human." Logan said.

At the prom Logan and Misty are dancing, Honker storms in and starts fighting with some guy that Gosalyn is talking to. The punch bowl goes flying and lands on Misty.

Everybody laughs at her, she starts zapping people into monsters. Negaduck is laughing and Morgana takes Misty out of the prom.

"That was so hot." Tank said.

************

Drake stepped in front of Gosalyn and shook his head at Honker.

"What are you doing here?" Drake asked.

"I just want to talk to Gosalyn."

"Are you out of you're mind?! After what just happened tonight? Do you really think that I'm going to let you?"

"Please Gos?"

Gosalyn sighed. "Dad, it's okay. I can handle it."

"Are you sure Gos? What if he tries something again?"

"He wouldn't. It only be a minute."

"Okay. I'll be right inside if you need me."

Drake walks inside the house and Gosalyn turns back to Honker.

"I am not a stalker." Honker said.

"I know you're not."

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about ruining the prom for you."

Gosalyn shrugged. "It's okay I guess."

"It's just that I saw you dancing with that guy and.."

"Honk, it's the prom. That's what you're supposed to do."

"I know. I just.."

"It didn't mean anything Honk. It was just a dance. I don't have feelings for Brian like I have for you."

"I know that now.."

"Look Honk, it's been a really hard time for the both of us lately. And I think my dad is right. You need to give me space for awhile."

"So.. are you saying that we can't be friends anymore?!"

"I'm tired of trying Honk. Seems like the more I try to make things work. The more messed up and confused these get. I can't do it anymore."

"I'm really sorry Gos."

"Me too."

She walks into the house and closed the door behind her. Honker looks down and grabs his vodka bottle out of his pocket and starts drinking it again.

Gosalyn is looking out the window and tries hard not to cry.

"You okay Gos?" Drake asked.

"No. I just told him that I can't do this anymore."

"Wow, I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"Cause you're finally realized that Honker isn't you're problem anymore."

"Dad, will you stop saying that?! Just because we're not together anymore. Doesn't mean that I don't still care for him. Cause I do. I can't just turn 8 years of friendship off just like that."

"Oh I know Gosalyn. I'm sorry that I said that."

"It's okay dad. I think I'm just going to bed."

"Oh okay Gos. I love you."

"I love you too."

She kicked her shoes off and walked up to her room and closed the door.

Drake just couldn't believe this and knew that something had to be done. He picked up the phone and dialed a judge.

"Yes, this is an emergency. I need to file for a protection order for my daughter from Honker Muddlefoot…. Thanks, I Owe you one." He said.

He hung up the phone and looked back at the stairs. "Sorry Gos, but it had to be done."

Morgana arrived in Transavania with an out cold Misty in her hands. She walked into the castle where her family was waiting for her.

"What happened Morgana?" Mototcolo asked.

Morgana sighed as she laid Misty down on the couch.

"She blew up. Her anger got the better of her. In front of her whole class."

"Oh no. I was afraid that would happen. She wasn't ready to go to the normal world yet."

"But father, she's been enrolled in that school since freshman year. She's been able to mange it for years now."

"I know dear. But maybe it's for the best if she stays here."

Morgana sighed. "I'll talk to her about it tomorrow morning and ask her."

"Good sleep on it."

Morgana covered her up and walked away.

Inside Misty's head..

"Where do I belong?" She thought to herself.

The next morning..

Gosalyn came walking down the stairs and Drake is waiting for her.

"How you doing Gos?"

"Fantastic dad. My ex husband crashed the prom got in a fight with the captain of the foot ball team and oh yeah my best friend went bersic on all the kids. So yeah, my life is just peachy. How do you think I'm doing?"

"I thought that you might be that way which is way. So I helped you with two things."

Gosalyn looked at him shocked. "Which is what?"

"A. I got you a protection order against Honker."

"WHAT? Dad, no…"

"I'm sorry Gos. But it had to be done."

"I had everything under control dad."

"No you didn't. Honker needs to learn that it is over and get on with his life. Which brings me with the second thing."

"I'm afraid to ask."

Just then the doorbell rang. "I think it's for you Gos. Why don't you answer it."

She looked at him confused and walked to the door. There was Chris J. Gander's nephew.

"Chris?! What are you doing here?"

He tossed her a pair of work out clothes at her.

"Time for you're work out. You're dad said that you was getting lazy."

"Lazy? Me, I'm not lazy!"

"Then prove it! Put on the workout clothes and meet me at the gym in 10 minutes. Unless you're chicken."

"Oh, you are so on!" Gosalyn said.

She picks up clothes and goes running up the stairs. Drake walked up to Chris.

"Thanks for doing this Chris. She really needs something to look forward to."

"It's my please Mr. Mallard. We had a blast in New York that night. So it's not a hard thing to do."

"Good, and now if you see Honker there. I want you to call the cops okay? I'm getting a protection order angst him."

"Wow, it got that bad huh?"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." Drake said.

Seconds later Gosalyn comes running down the stairs in her work out clothes.

"Ready to get you're butt kicked by a 17 year old?" She teased.

"You're only 3 years younger then me. Kid."

"Exactly, I'm younger and faster." Gosalyn said with proud.

"Yeah but I'm older and have more experience."

Drake laughed at the twosome. "Save the trash talk for the court you two."

The two some walked out of the building and Launch Pad walked in.

"Who was that 20 year old kid with Gosalyn?"

"Oh that's Chris. J. Ganders nephew. He's going to train Gosalyn to get her ready for the summer."

"Wow, you trust her being alone with an adult?"

"He's the boss's nephew. And he's her new boss. I trust him. "

"Really?" Launch Pad asked surprised.

"Well it didn't hurt that I did a back ground check on him when I first met him."

Back with Morgana..

Misty is still out of it in the bed room Morgana peeks in and sighed and closed the door.

"How's she doing?" Moto asked.

"Same."

"Still out of it huh?"

"Yeah and I'm really worried about her."

Logan walks in the house.

"She's just lost in her head. It happens all the time."

"What do you mean she's lost in her head?"

"She's confused about something. And doesn't know what to do. Until she figures it out. She's stuck."

"Oh, wow did she get over it before?"

"Well when she lived with the monks. Usually one of them would use a spell to get in her head and talk to her."

Morgana thought about it and ran to the magic book. "A spell you say? I think I might have a spell like that."

"Wow, Logan you must really care about her?" Moto asked.

"Oh I do. I love her. I would do anything for her."

"Even going inside her head?" Morgana asked.

Logan gulped. "You want me to do it?"

"Yeah, I have to stay here and make sure she doesn't wake up."

"But… what if I see something or hear something that I shouldn't? Myst will kill me!"

Morgana laughed at that.

"Oh I think she'll handle it well. Once she knows that you helped her."

"I'm not sure."

"Don't you want to be a hero? She could fall madly in love with you."

"Or, she could kill me!"

"What do you think would be worse Logan? She will be embarrassed for awhile or knowing that you didn't do anything?" Morgana asked.

Logan sighed and nodded his head.

"What do you want me to do?"

Morgana smiled at him and opened the book to a certain page.

"Stand rights their Logan."

Logan walked over next to her and she started to chant a spell and a huge wind of magic came and picked him up and he was asleep in a seconds. His conscience flew inside of Misty's head.

"I sure hope this works." Morgana said.

"Me too." Moto replied.

Once Logan flew inside he landed and started to walk around.

"So this is what is like in her head. Not as dark as I thought." He said.

As he walked around he spotted a fork in the road with a post that says Transilvia and Normal with a little kid standing there.

"Myst?" He asked himself.

Gosalyn and Chris are at the tower doing stretches before working out.

"So how have you been Gos?" Chris asked.

Gosalyn chuckled at that.

"Isn't that a full question? How am I doing? Divorced. Does that answer it."

"Yeah, you're dad kind of filled me in a little bit."

"Thought so. Why else would you come all this way from New York? You didn't have to do this."

"It's okay. I wanted to. Feel like talking about it to someone who doesn't have an opinion about it?"

"No, not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Can we just work out please?"

Chris nodded his head. "Of course and I think I have the perfect thing to start out with."

"Really? What's that?"

"You'll see."

Chris walked to the back and came back with a punching bag with a picture of Honker on it.

"Tada."

Gosalyn shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"What's this?"

"You need to get you're anger out on something with out getting trouble. This is the next best thing."

"First of all I'm not mad or angry. I'm fine. Second of all this is the stupidest thing."

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it."

"Excuse me?"

"How can you not be angry at him? He lied to you about everything, ruined you're prom. And you're friendship with him. Because he couldn't stand the thought of you with another guy."

"Wow, my dad told you every thing didn't he?"

"Yup. Come on just one hit. Pretend this is Honker."

"You're waiting you're time Chris. I'm not going to do it. I'm not angry with him. I just want to get on with my life."

"No, you're not. You're scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Facing you're true feelings. I'm older then you Gos. I'm not going to stop until you get mad and hit it."

Gosalyn sighed. "Fine."

She hit gently. "Happy?"

"You call that a hit? I thought that you was stronger then that. Let you're emotion out."

"I'll let my emotions out on you if you don't stop!"

"Good! Now use that anger out at him."

She then started to really hit the punching bag.

"This is for ruining our friendship! This one is for lying to me! Trashing my home! Making me worried about you! Stupid Jerk!"

And with one last powerful hit she made it pop and just stood there breathing hard.

Chris clapped at that.

"Now, that's what I like to see. Now let's really get down to business."

He grabbed a boa staff and tossed one to Gosalyn and the two some started to fight.

Logan walked up the kid.

"Myst? Is that you?" He asked.

The kid turned around and sure enough it was her only 5 years old with tears in her eyes and looked lost.

"I'm lost."

"I know you are. Come on, let's talk."

He held his hand out and Misty looked at it and put her hand on his. He had hearts in his eyes as they held hands. It was his dream comes true!

They walked over to the church where she was raised by the monks at.

"Why didn't the monks come for me?"

Logan sighed. "They don't know you're here. You lived with you're mom for the last four years."

"My mom? But that means that my dad…"

"Yeah, he knows about you. You defeated him once Myst."

"I know. But he's my dad and I'm just like him. I don't know where I belong. Do I belong with my family or with the normal's? I am so confused."

"You belong with both. You're the best of both worlds."

"Why are you being so nice to Logan? Everybody else never has."

"Easy Myst. I love you and I'll always have and will."

Misty just paused and looked at him shocked.

"Pardon?"

"I said that I love you. We need you to come back Myst. I don't know what I'll do with out you in my life. You need to snap out of it."

"You better not be playing me Logan."

"I'm not Myst. I've loved you since I first saw you."

Misty thought about it and nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll see you out there."

She then disappeared and Logan soon followed her.

Morgana is still standing by when Misty started to move.

"Misty?! You're okay!" She exclaimed hugging her.

"Yeah, I am. Somebody believed in me that's how."

Logan started to wake up and he looked at Misty.

"Hey."

She smiled at him and stood up and hugged him tight.

"Thanks for believing in me." She said.

Logan's eyes are widen and just stood there with a sweat drop on his head.

"No problem." He chuckled.

Motoloclo walked in next to Morgana.

"Morgana, isn't there something that you want to talk to her about?"

"Oh yeah. Misty let's go for a walk."

"Alright."

Her and Morgana walked away.

Back with Gosalyn and Chris are done with training and are at the Pizza King for lunch.

"That was a great workout." Chris said.

"Yeah it was. I haven't had that much fun since this whole thing with Honker had started."

"Things will get better Gos."

"I sure hope so."

Chris's eyes widen and Gosalyn looked at him weird.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, you're ex just walked in."

"WHAT?" She exclaimed.

She looked back and sure enough Honker came walking in acting drunk again.

She moaned about it. "Great."

"Come on, I better take you home. I promised you're dad.."

Gosalyn has had enough about this and had to do something about it.

"No! I'm not going to run from him! I'm going to end this right now. Enough is enough!"

She stood up and walked over to him.

"A little early to be drinking isn't it?" She asked.

Honker looked up at her.

"Why do you care? You're not my friend anymore remember?"

She sat down next to him.

"Honk, I still care about you. You know that! If you're doing this to get back at everybody. Guess what you're winning! You're parents are a mess over this! How could you do this to everybody that cares about you."

"Well what about you? There's a word for girls who go from guy to guy." Honker said.

Chris stood up and walked over to them.

"That's enough!" Chris said.

Gosalyn stepped in front of him.

"Chris it's okay. Let me handle this."

Chris stepped aside as Gosalyn pulled Honker aside.

"Remember when you said that you wanted to be friends again? Well calling me a slut doesn't help."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just say things that I shouldn't. And I'm sorry,"

"You've been saying that a lot lately."

"I know and.."

"Look Honk you're making it really hard to even like you right now. We have tired being friends and that didn't work. You just really need to let me go. Cause I will not put up with you stalking me and causing me of stuff that I'm not even doing. Right now I'm sorry for you. I'm sorry that I ever fell in love with you! You're going to get used to seeing me with another man Honk. Cause it's going to happen really soon!"

"You're done yet?" Honker asked.

"I get it Honk. You're upset. I didn't want to stay married but you did. And it hurt."

"Can you say that any louder? I don't think the people in china heard you."

"How can anybody be so stupid?"

"Oh, so now I'm stupid? That's real nice."

"Heck yeah. I call it like I see it Honk. You are way smarter then this and for you to just give up on everything. Because you got you're heart broken. Is stupid!"

"What ever."

"You know what Honk. I'm tired of you're attitude! Life sucks deal with it. I'm tired of being nice to you. I'm tired of feeling sorry for you. I'm just sick and tired of you!"

"What are you going to about it?"

"From now on, don't call me, don't text me! If you see me act like you don't know me. I'm done."

"Good for you! Are we done yet?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn can not believe his attitude and picks up her drink and throws it at him.

"Jerk!" She exclaimed.

As she stood up and stormed out Chris then followed her out.

The old Gosalyn was coming back as she stormed off and Honker just looked at his drink and sighed.

Once she walked out of the restaurant she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the police.

"Yes, I'd like to report an under age drinker at the Pizza King."

Misty and Morgana are walking around together.

"So what did you want to talk to me about mom? It must be something if you wanted to tell me alone."

Morgana paused and looked down. "Yes, it is. After the little accident at the school. You're grandfather and I have been talking and we think that it might be best if you stay here for the rest of the year."

"But what about the rest of the school year? I'm going to graduate soon. I can't just drop out."

"You wouldn't. We'll have everything send over here so you wouldn't miss out. And go to the graduation with all you're friends."

"Can I think about it before I give you an answer?" She asked.

"Of course dear."

Misty walked away and Logan followed her.

"So what did you're mom want?" He asked.

"She wants me to stay here instead of going back home."

Logan got a big grin on his face.

"Really?! That's awesome! We can live next door to each other in the dorm rooms at the school. Since I got the internship too. This is just perfect! It can be like old times again."

"Logan, I haven't given them an answer yet."

"What? Why not?" He asked.

"It's a lot to think about Logan. I got my friends there and school year. It's just.."

Logan studied her for a minute and sighed. "It's Tank isn't it?"

"What is?"

"It's the reason that you don't want to go back. The real reason why you didn't want to go to the prom with me. You're still in love with him aren't you?"

Misty was shocked about that./

"What? No, eww. No! I am over Tank."

"Then why don't I believe you?"

Misty paused and looked down.

Tank is out with Sadie again and all he can think about is Misty.

"Wow, Tanky. You were right about that chick Misty. What a freak! The way that she lost it in front of everybody like that. I'm surprised that she's even allowed out. Instead of locked up with a straight jacket."

Tank just ignored that and got up and walked away.

"Where you going?"

"Out." Tank replied as he walked away. Sadie just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hmm… He'll be back. They always do." She said looking at her nails.

Gosalyn is storming back at home when Chris caught up with her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, in fact I've never been better. Really, telling him the truth and not being nice. Is like a weight off my chest."

"Do you think he'll listen?"

"He has no choice now. Since my dad got a restraining order out on him. Unless he wants to get arrested again."

"Again? What do you mean again?"

"I called the police on him drinking."

"Whoa!"

"I know. It had to be done. He has to learn a lesson."

"You really are done with him aren't you?"

"I just want him to leave me alone for awhile."

"And that's a good way of doing it."

They arrived at her house and he turned to her.

"You want me to stay here with you incase he shows up?" He asked.

Gosalyn chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I think I'm good."

"Okay, I'll see you soon then."

"Alright."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away. She paused and put her hand on her cheek where he kissed her and was about to walk inside when Tank ran up to her.

"Gosalyn! I need to talk to you."

Gosalyn paused and looked at him.

"What do you want Tank?"

"I can't find Misty. Do you know where she is?"

Gosalyn paused and looked down.

Misty is talking to Logan still.

"Logan, I would never lie to you about something like that. I'm over Tank."

"I don't believe you. How can you still have feelings for that creep? The way that he treats you is wrong. Nobody should be treated that way!"

Logan then thought about something.

"I just figured it out."

"Figured what out Logan?"

"The reason why you fall for guys like that. You have some major daddy issues."

"What?"

"Yeah, you keep picking guys like that. Cause they remind of you of Nega duck and you want his approval."

"Whoa, aren't you jumping the gun there? All of a sudden I have daddy issues? You are so messed up Logan."

"No you are messed up. I mean why else would you not want to date a stud like me?"

Misty laughed at that. "Wow, you are so full of it."

"No I'm not. Just think about it Myst. And you will see what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, if you say so Logan."

Logan looked at his watch. "I better head home. Call me when you realize that I'm telling you the truth."

He disappeared into the thin air and Misty just laughed and shook her head.

"Like I have daddy issues. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

She paused and looked down at the pond and saw her reflection split in half. Ones her mom's image and the other are Negaduck.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and walked off.

Honker is sitting at the Pizza place drinking when the police arrived.

"Honker Muddle foot?"

"That's me." Honker said.

The officer grabbed his drink and smelled it.

"It's alcohol alright."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Stand up. Honker Muddlefoot you are under arrest for underage drinking. Everything that you say and do will be held against you in the court of law."

Honker got the cuffs on him and was escorted him out.

Everybody just watched in shock as he's being carried off by the cops.

Gosalyn paused and looked at him.

"If I tell you. What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I just want to talk to her. So please tell me."

"She's going to kill me for this. But okay, she's in Transylvania."

Tank was shocked and confused. "How did she get there?"

"That's where's she's from Tank."

"Oh wow. Um how do I get there?"

"Third closet in the mansion. You walk in there and there it is."

"I don't have no idea what you're talking about. But thanks."

He took off running and Gosalyn moaned.

"She is so going to kill me."

She shook the thoughts out of her head and headed inside.

Drake walked up to her as she put her gym clothes on the floor.

"So how was you're work out?"

"It was great. I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"Good. You needed it."

"Yup, thanks dad." She said kissing him and walking up to her room.

Drake smiled as he thought that he was getting the old Gosalyn back.

Tank who is at the mansion opened the third door to the left and walked in.

"If this is a trick. I am so getting Gosalyn back."

Once he walked back in he fell through the tunnel.

"Ahh!" He exclaimed.

He then found himself in the tower with all of her family.

"Ahh!"

Motoloclo walked in and rolled his eyes.

"Another normal person?"

Morgana shook her head and sighed. "No, it's Mystical's uh… friend Tank."

Motoloclo glared at him. "Oh the one that treated her like dirt?"

"That's right."

"Uh.. I can explain. I just really need to talk to Misty. Is she here?"

Morgana sighed. "She's out back."

"Okay thanks."

Tank took off running out.

Outside Misty is mediating when Tank walked up to her and just stood there.

"Misty?" He asked.

Misty stood up and looked at him.

"Tank, well you found me what do you want?" She asked.

Tank got down on his knees and tried to hold her hand but she pulled away.

"I know that I treated you bad. And I don't blame me if you don't want to go out with me again. But I'm really sorry about everything and I want you back. Will you please be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Misty just paused and looked at him, Logan spotted them too and was hurt and took off.

To be continued..

Will Misty hook back up with Tank or with her best friend Logan?

Will Gosalyn and Honker ever be friends again?

Will Honker get the help that he needs?

And what was with that kiss that Chris gave Gosalyn?

The answers to these questions and more stay tuned for the exciting conclusion of The Biggest Mistake.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A catch up of what happened on Biggest Mistake…

Gosalyn is talking to her friend Casey. With Honker standing by looking mad.

"Gos, you know how I feel about you." Honker said.

"Honk, you need to get over it." Gosalyn said

Honker glares at her as she walked away.

"I'm joining the army." Honker said.

Gosalyn looks at him shocked.

"Marry me incase something happens to me."

"I have to do something to help Honker." Gosalyn said.

They're standing up to a judge and saying I Do's.

Drake has everything of Gosalyn's in a box and standing by the door.

"If you and Honker want to play grown ups with each other. You're going to find another place."

Binki and Herb look at the kids.

"You can always stay here." Binki said.

Drake came up with a plan.

"I got you an internship at New York!"

"That's awesome!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Gosalyn and Honker start fighting.

"I can't do this anymore Honker!"

He grabs a bottle of vodka and starts drinking it.

Gosalyn is still trying to be nice to him but he keeps pushing her away.

At the prom Misty is going crazy and starts zapping everybody while Honker and Brain are fighting.

Logan is talking to Misty after the prom. "What do you see in that jerk?"

Gosalyn is yelling at Honker.

"You know what? I'm sick of waiting for you to come around. I'm sick of being nice. I'm sick of you're attitude and I'm sick of you!" She exclaimed as she threw her drink on him.

She then calls the cops on him,

Misty is talking to Tank.

"I know that I've treated you like dirt and I'm really sorry. I love you and I want you back."

************************************8

Misty looks at Honker and didn't know rather to believe him or not.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" She asked.

"No! I'm dead series! I want you back."

"Why? Why now?"

Tank shrugged. "I don't know. I just.."

"Well if you don't know then."

He grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes.

"Please Misty. I know that screwed up majorly. And you're the one that I want. Please take me back. I can change."

"Change? You? Tank, do you know how hard it is to change? I have to deal with it everyday."

"I know. That's why we're perfect for each other. If anybody knows how hard it is to change. It's you."

"Oh, is that supposed to make me feel better? I'm doing it for me. Not for any body else."

"Oh come on."

"I'm not going to sit around and see what happens with you Tank."

"Just think about it please?"

Misty sighed. "Fine, I'll think about it."

"Oh thank you!" Tank exclaimed.

He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and took off.

Misty was just in totally shock and more confused then ever about all of this.

She sighed and grabbed her cell phone and dialed Gosalyn's.

Gosalyn is sitting in the living room watching TV when her cell phone rang.

"Misty!" She exclaimed as she picked it up.

"Hey Mist."

"Hey Gos. How are you doing?"

Gosalyn sighed. "Oh I've been better. You?"

Misty chuckled and sighed.

"Same. Uh.. Tank showed up here."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Did he do anything stupid?"

"No, he just told me that he loved me."

"WHOA! That's huge!"

"Yeah, right after Logan told me that."

"Whoa!"

"But wait there's more. My mom and grandpa want me to stay here for the remaining of the year."

"Oh wow."

"Enough about me. What's up with you?" Misty asked.

"Oh same old. Honker called me a slut so I yelled at him and told him that I don't want him in my life anymore."

"Wow."

"It gets better. I called the cops on him so he's probably sitting in jail right now."

Honker is sitting in jail still drunk and thinking about Gosalyn.

"How could she do this to me? Like she doesn't care about me at all."

"Woman, huh?" A voice said from the dark.

Honker sat up and looked around. "Whose there?" He asked.

Negaduck then comes walking out with a grin on his face.

Honker gasped. "Nega duck?! What… what do you want?"

"Oh nothing really. I just know that we both can help each other out."

"What do you mean?"

"I can help you get the girl of you're dreams. And you can help me to get my daughter back."

"Misty? She doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Oh, that's crazy talk. Her mom and her family have brainwashed her into thinking that I'm the bad guy here. When all I want is to be in my daughters life."

"Just go away, I know you."

Negaduck sighed and shrugged. "Have it you're way. But just picture you and you're girl together forever."

Honker paused and thought about it.

"What do you want me to do?"

Negaduck got a big mischievous grin on his face.

Gosalyn and Rosie are in Gosalyn's room..

"Maybe I over reacted with Honker."

"Gosalyn, don't over think it. You did nothing wrong. Honker is out of control and needs to learn a lesson."

"I know. It's just weird that Honker is a mess while Tank is trying to make things right with Misty."

"How do you think that went over?"

"I don't really know. She was with Tank for a year. A hard habit to break."

"But then there's Logan who's always been there for her."

"She's afraid to hurt him like she did with everybody else. And it scares her to death."

"Enough about that stuff. What's going on with you and that Chris guy?" Rosie asked rising an eyebrow at that.

"Nothing. Like my dad will let me go out with a 21 year old college kid. He is my boss at S.H.U.S.H. for the summer."

"But he did kiss you right?"

"On the cheek. And it didn't mean anything."

"If you say so Gos." Rosie said.

Rosie rolled her eyes and then got a call a text on her phone.

"Huh?"

She grabbed her phone and saw that it was Honker who texted her.

"That's odd. Honker just texted me. He wants to meet me." Rosie said.

Gosalyn was shocked about that. "Oh? He got bailed out already? That was fast."

"Yeah, he wants to meet me at the Pizza King. Said he wants to talk about something. But I wouldn't go if you don't want me to go."

"No, I don't care. We're not dating anymore. Go."

"Are you sure that you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, totally. In fact this is what I was hoping would have happened. Him getting over me. I'm fine."

"Okay, well I'll see you later then."

Rosie got up and walked out her room and Gosalyn just stood there.

Honker is with Negaduck and puts his phone down.

"Well I did it. Are you sure it's going to work?"

"Of course it will. Once Gosalyn sees you with her best friend. She's going to get jealous and start begging you to come back. And since I'm helping you with this. It's time for you to help me."

"What?"

"You can't get something for nothing you know. All I want to know about my daughter. Who she likes you know normal things."

"Well she dated my brother Tank for a year and a half. And I think she has feelings for her best friend Logan. So she's a little confused."

"Excellent! That's all I needed to know. Now you better head off to be at with you're date." He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Honker takes off running and Negaduck then started to put his plan together.

Misty is in her room looking at a picture of both Logan and Tank.

"Aurgh! Every time I think I'm getting over Tank. He pulls me back in! And Logan, what am I supposed to do? I am so confused again! At least Pierce didn't last long." She said.

She then spots one of the teen magazines that Rosie had left one night. Inside was a boyfriend quiz.

"Like this will come up with anything good. But hey what harm could it do?" She asked.

She grabbed the book and a pen and started to fill out the quiz.

Gosalyn walks down stairs and sits next to her dad on the couch.

"I saw Rosie left early."

"Yeah, she got a text from Honker asking her to meet him at the Pizza King."

"He got out already?"

"Apparently."

"And you're okay with him and Rosie…"

"Why wouldn't I be? We're not dating anymore. He can see who ever he wants. I'm totally cool with it."

"You want to go don't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Go."

"Thanks dad."

She hugged him and took off running, Drake shook the thoughts out of his head and chuckled at that.

Minutes later Gosalyn comes walking in wearing a trench coat and a big hat, sunglasses and sits down a table away from Rosie and Honker.

"What did you want to see me for Honker? I feel really weird doing this."

"About what?"

"The two of us together alone. After what happened between you and Gosalyn. I shouldn't even be here."

"Nonsense Rosie. Me and Gosalyn are through. I'm free to see who ever I want."

Honker but his hand on top of Rosies. She just froze and Gosalyn couldn't do anything but watch this.

Just then Gosalyn and Honker's song came on the jukebox and Honker grabbed Rosie's hand and they got up and started to dance together.

That was it for Gosalyn she got up and stormed over to him.

"HONKER MUDDLEFOOT!" She exclaimed.

Honker turned around and tried to look surprised.

"Gosalyn? What are you doing here?"

Rosie broke away from him.

"Gosalyn, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh I believe you Rosie. Cause you would never do anything to hurt me. Unlike Honker here."

"What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did! You called Rosie well knowing that I was going to be there. To make me jealous. Then used our song. OUR song to rub it in. I never did anything to hurt you like this."

"Correction Gosalyn, that was our song. You gave that up when you dumped me for that jerk Casey, or wait is it Chris now? You're going from guy to guy that it's hard to know."

"How dare you! You don't know anything about them! And the only jerk I see is you!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She slaps Honker across the face and storms off, Honker rubs it off and walks over to Rosie.

"Sorry about that."

"How dare you use me to get back at my best friend jerk!" Rosie exclaimed.

She picked up the chocolate shake and poured it on him.

"Wait for me Gosalyn!" Rosie exclaimed.

Rosie took off running after Gosalyn and Honker just stay there in his sticky mess.

Somebody knocks on Logan/ Tank's door and slides a note under the door.

The boys walked up to the letter and picked it up.

"Dear Tank/ Logan, I really need to talk to you. Meet me in 15 minutes in the little town. You will not regret this. Always, Misty."

The note read, Tank got a big grin on his face when he read it and Logan was confused by it.

"I KNEW she wants me." Tank said.

Logan scratched his head. "Why would she want to meet me there?"

Tank took off running out and Logan studied the letter for a minute.

Gosalyn is in her room and packing everything of Honker's in a box.

"Can't believe that I spent so much time worrying about him! I'm over him!" She exclaimed.

"Good. You really need to let him go." Rosie said.

"Oh, I'll let him go alright." She said.

Once she put everything in a box she grabbed a notebook and started to write a letter for him.

"Why don't you just leave it for him? No letter." Rosie asked.

"Are you kidding?! I'm done playing nice! I'm going to let him know how I feel about him."

Rosie sighed and sat down on the bed and started to write it.

Minutes later..

Gosalyn had finished the letter and grabs the box of stuff and heads out with Rosie.

She sets the box down at the door and walks away.

Honker comes walking by and feels terrible about what happed. Saw the box on the door, opens it up and saw a picture of him and Gosalyn at the age of 9. And then grabs a note and sat down to read it.

"Dear Honker,

I thought that I would never have to write this letter to you. But it has to be done. I'm tired of fighting with you. I would like nothing more then to be friends with you. But right now, that is more then impossible. Everything turns into a fight and us saying things that we don't mean. You really need help with you're drinking and need to learn to let go of things. Until that happens, I'm sorry. But I can't be near you. I meant what I said before I don't want you to call me or text me. Act like you don't know me if you see me. My dad has gotten me a protection order against you for the remaining of the summer. I wish you nothing but the best and hope that you get the help that you need.

Yours truly,

Gosalyn."

Honker couldn't believe this and wiped the tears off his face and grabbed a bottle of vodka out of his pocket and was about to take a drink out of it. But he quickly put it back in his pocket and walked off.

Tank is walking around in the dark town. There is no lights no people no nothing! He keeps tripping over everything.

"Ahh! How am I supposed to see around here?" He asked.

"You're not! That's why the call it the ghost town. Nobody's here." A voice said.

Tank quickly grabbed his flash light and shinned it up. There was Logan sitting on a branch.

"You! What are you doing here?" Tank asked.

Logan swung his tail and landed next to him.

"Probably the same reason you are. Got a phony baloney note from Myst and had to check it out. Now I know it's a trap so I'm out of here."

"Wait, how do you know that it's a trap? Misty probably wants to tell you.."

Logan paused and turned to him.

"Cause I know Myst more then anybody does. And there is no way that she would come back here."

"Why?"

"You really don't know anything about her do you?"

"Sure I do. I know that her fave color is black and.."

"Wrong! Her fave color is red. And the reason that she wouldn't want to come back here. Is because she destroyed it."

"What?"

Logan sighed and they walked along Tank kept bumping and crashing into everything. While Logan had no problem.

"It was a long time ago Tank. She's banned from ever coming here. She's had a real difficult past Tank that's all I'm saying."

"Everybody does."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Not like she had. She was raped at the age of 10, had a drug addiction after. This is was where she was really in a bad spot in her life. She was high when she destroyed this town. The monks came and took her away, got her cleaned up and learned to control her anger. She's still a work in progress Tank. I've been there all through this. The only one that didn't push her away. And I'm not going to let some over grown fat human treat her like dirt!"

"She never told me anything! I'm in love with her punk."

"Sure you do. Is that why you're dating that Sadie chick?"

"I don't have to explain it to you. But I dumped her to get back with Misty."

"For how long? Until somebody else walks up that you like?"

"I suppose that you think you're better for her?" He asked.

"I'm waay better for her then you can ever be." Logan said.

"Oh yeah freak? Why don't you show it?"

"You want to bring it on right now? Come on!" Logan exclaimed.

Tank goes running and is about to grab him, Logan eyes widen and he vanished.

"Huh?" Tank asked.

"Hey, slowpoke! I'm up here!" Logan called from up on the tree.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm a freak remember. It's a perk."

"AURGH! GET DOWN HERE ALITTLE FREAK!" Tank exclaimed.

"Come and get me fatsy. Try to keep up on the dark!" Logan laughed.

Tank started to climb the tree and Logan started to disappear and laughed.

"Missed me! Missed me again sucker!" Logan teased as he kept zapping in and out.

"Hold still you little freak!"

"Aw, then where's the fun in that?" Logan laughed.

Tank grabbed Logan's tail before he zapped away.

"Ha! I got you!" Tank exclaimed.

"Hey! Let go! That's my personal tail there!" Logan said.

As they both fought they started to fall off the tree.

"Ahh!" They exclaimed.

As they started to fall Logan zapped himself down on the ground safely while Tank fell on the ground.

"Umph!" Tank exclaimed.

Logan looked down and laughed at him.

"Had a nice fall?" He laughed.

Tank stood up and took off on him.

"Uh oh." Logan exclaimed.

He took off running with Tank right behind. Soon Tank tackled him and they started fight and roll on the ground.

"Freak!"

"Normal!"

As they rolled around a body came out of the darkness and they looked up. Negaduck along with the fearsome five around him.

Tank's eyes widen with fear and Logan narrowed his eyes at him.

"We are expecting you." Negaduck said.

"I KNEW this was a trap! I am so out of here! Later!" Logan said.

As he's about to run away.

"Bush root! Grab him!" Nega duck exclaimed.

"Right!" Bush root exclaimed.

He stretched his arms out and got Logan tied up and Tank is just scared stiff.

"Got him boss." Bush root exclaimed.

"Good, cause it's time for put my plan into action." Negaduck said.

Misty is in her room finishing that stupid quiz.

"Aurh! It doesn't know what it's talking about! How can they both be a great boyfriend? Tank treats me like a crap and Logan well he's my best friend. I give up. Time to rot my brain."

She put the book down and turned on the TV and saw Negaduck on.

"Ahh! What's he doing on the TV?" She asked.

"Hello, my daughter. I'm taking over the TV station for the remain days. I think I have something or someone's that you might be interested in."

The fearsome stood back and showed Logan and Tank tired up. Her eyes widen and gasped at that.

"WHAT?"

"Meet me at the dark city in 30 minutes. Or you'll boyfriends will get it! You know where. See you soon. I now take you back to you're regular schedule."

He went off the air and Misty just stood there shocked.

Her cell phone rang and it was Gosalyn.

"You saw it too huh?…. I have no idea what they were doing there…. I'm going to do what I have to do.. Rescue the boys."

She hung up and stood up and grabbed her red rope and tired it on, put on her boots and headed out.

Gosalyn and Rosie look at each other and took off running down stairs to her dad.

"Dad!"

"I'm already on it Gos." Drake said.

They all ran to the chairs and hit the stature and off they went.

In the tower Gosalyn and Rosie are getting their uniforms on.

"We can't let Misty do this alone!" Rosie exclaimed.

"We're her friends."

"Best friends. We have to do this with her. She needs all the help that she can get." Rosie said.

Darkwing stood there with a big grin on his face. "Well I was going to wait to give you this for a graduation present. But I can see that you need this more. Launch Pad bring it in!" Drake exclaimed.

Just then a green and black silver jet came flying in and Gosalyn's eyes widen with drool running down her mouth.

"Whoa! What is this?" She asked.

"It's the Quiver jet! Since you're going off to SHUSH this summer. I thought that you might need a way to get from place to place. So Launch Pad and I have been busy making you this."

"You mean this is mine?"

"Yup. It's all yours. But first let me explain how this baby works."

Before he could finish it Gosalyn and Rosie had already run inside and started it up.

"Gosalyn!" Drake exclaimed.

"Sorry dad, I can't hear you over this. I'm sure that I'll figure it out! Let's get rolling!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

With that they had took off and Drake groaned.

"It's going to be a long night. Remember you girls have graduation tomorrow morning!" He exclaimed.

Misty had arrived at the town and put her hood up so nobody can see her.

"I can't believe that I'm here again. So many bad feelings." She said.

As she walked around she spotted a little doll by a burned down building, when she picked it up. She got a flash back to her old self. Burning the building down and the little girl just standing there with fear in her eyes. Misty dropped the doll and shook the thoughts out of her head.

"No! I can't go back there. I can't." She said.

Before she started walking ahead the Quiver jet landed and Gosalyn and Rosie ran out.

"Gosalyn! Rosie! What are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"What? Did you think that we was going to let you have all the fun?" Gosalyn asked.

"This is our last fight together before we all go our different ways." Rosie said.

"Alright, but this isn't going to be easy." Misty said.

Just then Darkwing and Justice Ducks walked out.

"That's why we're here." Darkwing said.

Gosalyn moaned. "I knew that you wouldn't let me do this on my own."

"What can I say? I want a part of this too." Darkwing said.

"That's right Mystical. You don't have to do this on your own. We're all here for you." Morgana said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Okay then. Let's roll."

They all started to follow Misty around.

They soon arrived at the spot where Negaduck told her to meet.

"Well well well,.. you actually showed up." Negaduck said.

"Are they okay?" She asked.

"Who? Oh you're friends. Yeah, they are just fine. Why don't you ask them you're self." Negaduck said.

Megavolt and Quack jack stepped aside and showed them all tied up.

"Boys!" Misty exclaimed.

When she went to run to them Bush root and Liquidator stopped her.

"Now, now. Misty, tell you what. I'll make a deal with you. I'll let one go keep the other one. So which one will it be?"

"You're making me choice? Who I want to live and who to die?"

"That's right. So pick you're poison? Will it be bad boy Tank or goofy Logan. Which one will it be?" Liquidator asked.

Logan and Tank both look scared and confused.

Everybody else is standing outside watching this.

"Dad, I got to help her!" Gosalyn said.

"Not yet Quiverwing! How did he know that she was confused about this?" He asked.

Honker comes walking out and looked down at the ground.

"It was me."

Gosalyn looked at him shocked. "YOU!"

"Yeah, I wanted to try to get you back. And he.."

"I can't believe this Honk! You are so not the guy that I thought you was! For the last time LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She stormed off and Honker just looked down at the ground.

Misty is just shocked that he's making her choice.

"This is so unfair dad!"

"Yeah, I know. It's what I do. So what is daughter of mine? Logan or Tank?" Negaduck said filing his nails with chefs knife.

Darkwing and the others came running in.

"Not so fast Negajerk!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"Oh goody the loser patrols. Boys take care of them. I want to handle my daughter." Negaduck said.

They all started to fight with each other while Negaduck grabbed Misty's arm and dragged her away. Morgana watched as her daughter was dragged her.

"Misty!" She exclaimed.

Negaduck threw Misty into a closet and laughed as he walked up to her.

"You think so smart don't you? Joining the good guys? Well news flash kid. Good guys don't always finish first. You are worthless! Waste of a body! You are nothing with out me! People will always know who you really are. Which is my daughter! And they will run from you. Even you're mom and you're friends will get tired of you!" Negaduck exclaimed.

That was it for Misty she had it!

"That's it! I am tired of you!" Misty exclaimed.

"Oh? What are you going to do to me?" Negaduck asked.

Misty stood up felt her power growing. "I am nothing like you!" She said zapping him.

"Ahh!"

"I AM KIND! I AM FUNNY! I AM CUTE AS HELL! I HAVE A GREAT PERSONALTY!"

She kept zapping him and he takes off funny.

"YOU ARE NOT MY DAD! THIS IS MY LIFE! I WILL NOT BE HAUNTED BY YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY LIFE! I AM MORE POWERFUL THEN YOU CAN EVER BE! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME! I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU ANYMORE! YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED HERE!"

As she's zapping him out of the room everybody else is just amazed at her. She's finally facing her fears of her dad once and for all.

Negaduck took off running and the fearsome five took off running as well.

Misty stood there watching them run away while Gosalyn untied the boys.

"It's about time." Tank said as he took off running to Misty.

Logan just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Um, Mist. That was so hot what you did." Tank said.

Misty smiled a little at that. "Uh thanks Tank."

"Yeah, Misty. That was amazing." Gosalyn said.

Misty looked over at Logan and smiled.

"Well no it wasn't. Somebody believed in me from the start."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me." Tank said.

Misty looked at him and chuckled. "Ha! Tank, I am so over you. You had you're chance with me so many times. I wanted you awhile ago. But you didn't want me at all. You would have rather be with that Sadie girl then with me. Now you want me back and I don't want you. So go on with you're little Barbie boll."

"Well fine! If you're going to put it like that!" Tank exclaimed.

Tank walked off, Misty looked back at Logan.

"Uh.. I'll catch up with you girls later." Misty said.

"Oh okay. Come on Rosie. Let's take my jet for a ride."

"Uh.. Gos. I'm coming with you." Drake said.

"Aw! Dad!"

"I'm going to show you how to really fly it." Drake said.

As they walked off into the jet, Misty walked over to Logan.

"Hey Logan. Feel like going out for a walk?" She asked.

"Uh.. sure." Logan said.

"Remember Myst graduation is tomorrow. So don't take to long." Morgana said.

"I wouldn't mom."

Misty and Logan walked off together and Morgana smiled at them.

Minutes later…

Misty and Logan are sitting down at the pond talking.

"Logan, I uh.. wanted to say that you was right." She said.

Logan fell off his seat when he heard that.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I said that you was right about Negaduck and about everything. I guess I did have daddy issues about Negaduck and thought that dating the bad boys will make my dad proud of me."

"So if I was right. That means that you was…"

"Don't push you're luck purple boy. We're having a moment here."

"I know. But how often is it that I'm right?"

"You want me to take it back?"

"No, I'll be good."

He sat down and looked at her.

"Good, as I was saying. It finally hit me that I don't need my dad uh.. Negaduck's approval of anything. And I don't need any more drama in my life. Also that I love you."

"WHAT?!"

"I said that I love you Logan."

"Am I dreaming? Is this a joke?"

"I don't joke. And I don't think this is a dream."

Logan started to jump for joy at this and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"SHE LOVES ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! SHE LOVES ME! YES!" He exclaimed.

Misty grabs his tail and pulls him down. "Will you calm down and kiss me already?"

"Kiss? Oh yeah?"

He was about to kiss her but he fainted at it.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Perfect, I'm dating a fainter." She said.

She picked him up and snapped her fingers and disappeared.

It's the day of graduation and everybody is at the school..

Drake, Morgana, Launch Pad, Chris, Logan…

The kids are sitting in the seat all but Honker who is watching from a distance.

The principal walked up to the stage. "Welcome to the graduation of class 2009 and giving the speech of the class is the best of the class Gosalyn Mallard."

As Gosalyn stood up from her seat and walked to the stage. Drake stood up and cheered for her.

"That's my baby! Make me proud!" Drake exclaimed.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and walked up to the mic.

"Thanks everybody, dad. Wow, I can't believe that we're actually here. I thought that Honker would be the one who gives the speech and all. But I don't think I have to go into that whole story with you. So I'm going to give this speech a little of Honker and a little of me. He would probably would have started it with. These are the best years of our life. And yes it's true. But there's more then that. We have had ups and downs like everybody else. But we have the best class period! How many classes can say that they had Darkwing duck and Negaduck crash the prom? The ultimate good vs. evil. We've made some new friends and lost some friends make ups and break ups. Trying everything possible to stay awake during Mr. Quacks ancient history class. Like we would ever need to know about that. Some of us had discovered who we are, some of us lost our selves, some of us changed for the better. And others not so much. As we go into the college and wonder if our jokes will be funny or if we're doing the right thing. I'm remembering of a quote I once heard a long time ago. And it's only more perfect for this. Let's GET DANGEROUS!" She exclaimed.

Everybody stood up and clapped for her, Drake whipped the tears off his face.

"That's my baby." He cried.

Honker watched as they got their diploma's and looked at his old picture of Gosalyn and Honker. He grabs his cell phone and dials a number for rehab.

"Yes, my name's Honker Muddlefoot and I'll like to check myself in. When can I get there?… Okay, thanks." He said hanging up the phone.

Honker then walks away, Gosalyn spots him getting in a car and drives off.

She shakes the thoughts out of her head and walked off with her friends.

"Alright, girls. One more picture." Drake said holding up a camera.

The girls stood together and smiled as Drake took a picture.

The scene changes to 10 years in the future and a limo pulled up to the Pizza King. The door opened up and Gosalyn who is now 27 years old walks out.

She pulled her sunglasses up and closed the door behind her.

She looks at the restaurant and sighed.

"Feels good to be home." She said.

She walked inside and saw Misty and Rosie waiting for her, she waved to them and spotted Honker at a near by table.

Gosalyn hasn't seen or heard from him since that whole thing had went down. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey Honk."

Honker looked up and gasped. "Gosalyn?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, it's me. Been a long time since I seen you."

He got up and hugged her. "Yeah I really long time. Care to sit and talk?"

"Uh.. actually Honk. I'm here with the girls right now. How have you been?"

"I'm doing good. 5 year anniversary of being sober."

"Really that's awesome! Good for you."

"Thanks I got my GED and got a really good job. How about you?"

"I'm doing great Honk. I graduated from SHUSH college and got a job there. I train girls to be hero's and also I'm an agent there. So I've been really busy."

"Wow, that's amazing. I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what all went down 10 years ago Gos. It was the biggest mistake of my life. To do that to you."

"It's okay Honk. It's all water under the bridge now."

Honker smiled and put his hand on tops of hers.

"I still love you Gosalyn. Do you think that we could give it another shot?"

Gosalyn sighed and looked down.

"Honk, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" He asked.

She held up her hand to show a ring on her finger.

"I'm married."

"To who?"

"Chris from SHUSH."

Honker was shocked to hear that.

"Oh? How long?"

"6 years. We hooked up during that summer when I was staying there."

"Oh. That's nice."

"Honk, I haven't heard from you in years! I still loved you but I had to let you go. It was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. But I did it. Chris taught me to be myself again. I'll always love you Honk. Just not the way that you want me to."

"Can we at least be friends?" Honker asked.

"Of course! I never stopped being you're friend Honk."

They got up and hugged each other.

"Keep in touch okay?"

"I will."

Gosalyn kissed him on the cheek and walked over to her friends. Honker sniffed and sighed and walked out.

"You okay Gos?" Misty asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. A chapter of my life is now complete. Honker and I are talking again."

"That's good."

"Yeah, so how are Logan and the kids Misty?"

"A handful."

They started to laugh and talk and Honker looked at them through the window and smiled.

They both pulled out their cell phones at the same time and pulled up a picture of them as kids.

The End


End file.
